Fascination
by Riley Malfoy
Summary: At one point in your life, you're going to make a mistake. Hermione makes a huge one, but it might just have the best outcome. What happens when you mix Hermione, Draco, a jealous boyfriend, and lunatic father? d/hr Reuploaded, once had 185 reviews! FIN
1. Default Chapter

Fascination  
By Riley Malfoy  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from the Harry Potter series. *Pouts* This WILL be Hrm/D and I promise it to be as realistic as possible AND in character. Please, if you absolutely hate the story, review and kindly tell me how to fix it. I have put countless hours of planning into this fiction, and I want it to be good. So…please tell me how to fix it AND give it a chance, ok? Thanks! I love ya *muah*   
  
A sharp clang of metal on metal rang as Hermione dropped her fork. "Was Draco Malfoy looking at me?" she thought as she caught Draco's cynical eyes fixated on her.   
"Hermione?" said Ron loudly, tapping her on the shoulder.   
"What?" snapped Hermione, whipping her head around to meet Ron's gaze.   
His intense blue eyes lingered on for a second concernedly. "What's the matter? You keep going off into these weird daydreams!"   
Hermione shook her head. "It's nothing. It's just that Terry and I got into a fight."   
Harry, who had been observing the conversation nodded. "What about?"   
"Oh he's just annoyed with me because our boundary lines are different. Nothing big." she shoved the last piece of her lamb into her mouth and stood up. "I'm going to head upstairs to work on homework."   
"I thought you finished on break!" speculated Ron, eyeing her confusedly.   
"I want to check it over, alright?" she said defensively.  
"Just wondering Hermione, don't go all Oprah on us!" said Harry laughing.  
"What?" inquired Ron.   
Harry raised his eyebrows. "It's a muggle American thing. Forget it." Harry chuckled. "See you Hermione."   
Hermione smiled and began to walk out of the great hall. She quickened her pace upon leaving the hall, finally arriving at the portrait hole.   
"Feather Roll." she said softly.   
"What's the rush?" asked the Pink Lady, narrowing her eyes at Hermione.   
"Oh, nothing." shrugged Hermione as she climbed in the hole and immediately dashed to the dormitory. Hermione groaned and flopped onto her bed.   
"Why is my life so dang complicated?" she said loudly, not bothering to keep her voice down in case others were resting. Life certainly had been complicated this past year. It was 6th year and everything was like a roller coaster. First, in the beginning of the year Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw who was in her year has asked her out. She had dated only once before, but with one look into his chocolate brown eyes, she accepted. She really did enjoy his company; he was kind, considerate, witty, and most of all sensitive. As she grew closer to Terry, she noticed herself growing further away from her childhood pals, Ron and Harry. Ron was a stubborn and ever, and still would not let her live down her yearlong relationship with Viktor Krum. Harry, was still his sweet self, but was much too focused on Quidditch to give her silly problems a second thought. So, Terry became her sole confidant. Lately though, she and Terry had been fighting. Terry was much more experienced than her and was eager to go further physically. Hermione, was meek about it, but was much too proud to admit it, so she simply shrugged it off with "I'm not ready". Terry would normally just frown and get over it…but lately he had gotten extremely frustrated. With his growing frustration, Hermione had become impatient and aggravated, eaten up by her doubts about Terry.   
  
Hermione tucked a brown curl behind her ear as she grabbed her potion book "Perfect Potion Skills, level 6" and began to edit her potions essay on the Icklesnitch Herb and it's effects in the Water Expanding potion. She sighed. The only sound in the entire dormitory was the sound of her quill scratching on the parchment. She looked down at her shiny prefect badge and smiled. At least she had *some* dignity left. With that thought she decided to take a quick bath in the Prefect's bathroom. Tucking the essay between pages 456 and 457 of her book, and shoving the book under her bed, she grabbed her towel and bath items and preceded to head out of the Gryffindor House.   
  
Her shoes clicked on the floor as she briskly walked to the bathroom, knocking over a first year in her confused daze. "Sorry!" she called, still walking, her eyebrows furrowed.  
"Lemon Sweets!" she quipped and entered the prefects bathroom.   
"Mmm…" she murmured as she filled the pool-sized bathtub with sensuous smelling blue bubbles. She sat for a second on the large white bench in one corner of the bathroom, just listening to the relaxing *pop* of the bubbles. She pulled off her robes and hung them on a nearby hook Most people would carelessly throw theirs on the floor, but not Hermione Granger. Terry always teased her by saying that instead of throwing off her clothes during a passionate moment, she'd take a minute to neatly fold them. Mind you, the word passionate was always followed by a raised eyebrow or wink from Terry. She pulled off her white blouse and gray skirt and neatly placed them on the bench with her socks and shoes. Next to her clothes she placed her undergarments. This was Hermione Granger, perfectly planned out. Hermione always followed the same routine. On Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, she took a normal shower in the house bath. On Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday, and Sunday, she took a luxurious bath in the Prefect's bathroom. There is no need to elaborate on her other habits, but I assure you she even had a schedule for what days she used different scented bubbles. Yes, Hermione Granger was perfectly planned out. Hermione padded over to the bathtub and slipped in, slightly wincing at the heat of it. She leaned her head back and rested it on the edge, staring at the intricate designs on the ceiling. Suddenly the click of a lock registered in her mind and a figure sauntered into the bathroom.   
"Terry!" she gasped, sinking her body under the bubbles.   
"Hey Mione'" he grinned, trying to get a glimpse of her through the gaps in the bubbles.   
"What on earth are you doing in here? And how did you know I was here?" she remarked heatedly.  
Terry raised his left eyebrow. "Hermione, you have had the same schedule since I've known you!" he glanced at his watch. "Yup. 7:30. You always get in the bath at 7:25 when you use the Prefect's bathroom."   
Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "You never answered my first question."   
"Ah, yes." chuckled Terry. "Quite the funny store actually…" he wrung his hands together and bit his lip nervously.  
"And that would be….?" demanded Hermione.   
"Fine! I wanted to catch a look at you, ok?" he remarked, his cheeks hinting a slight red.   
"Terry.." she said, looking as if she could have killed an innocent puppy. "Out!"   
Terry frowned. "Fine. But I'll see you sooner or later." he winked and grinned broadly before exiting.   
"Terry! I'm going to kill him! I really am!" Hermione thought as she washed her hair. She scrubbed her body down quickly and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a fluffy white towel and wrapping it around herself. She dried off and slipped into the silky blue robe Terry had given her for her birthday. He had hoped to see her in it, and though she quite liked it, she was sure her wouldn't have the pleasure of seeing her in it. It was silky, but was trimmed with a soft fleece. She tied the satin bow around her waist.   
"I hope no one sees me in this!" she thought, noticing that the neckline plunged to just above her belly-button and allowed anyone to catch a small glimpse of just a bit more than she wanted people to see. She normally wore her night-wear underneath the robe, but in sheer unluckiness she had forgotten them tonight. She wasn't too worried, because no one roamed the halls during the evening. She towel dried her curls as much as possible, letting them drape around her face and neck. She gathered her neatly folded garments, wrapped them in her towel as usual and left the bathroom.   
  
Her bare feet slapping gently on the castle floor were the only sounds she could hear as she made her trek back to the common room. Suddenly, the sounds of her feet were accompanied by the clicking of shoes. As she rounded the corner she was face to face with none other than the infamous Draco Malfoy. Draco stopped in shock for a second, but quickly resumed his pessimistic smirk. His piercing silver eyes scanned her while Hermione stood for a second, shocked by his sudden appearance. Draco was obviously busy staring at her in the robe, as it left little to the imagination.   
"So, the little muggle has finally *grown* up." he sneered.   
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Get a life pervert. And go screw yourself."   
"Oh that won't be necessary," he leered "because unlike *some* people, I can find a partner easily."  
Hermione groaned. "Give it up and stop hitting on me ferret boy!"   
Draco pat his heart, making a motion like she had hurt his feelings. "Me? Hit on a dirty mud blood? I don't think so. I wouldn't sink so low even if I was the only wizard left on earth!"   
Hermione cocked her head and glared at Malfoy.   
"Though," Malfoy continued. "I don't deny, those are some dangerous curves.." he paused. "for a *mudblood*"   
Hermione scowled. "Screw off!"   
"Oh, I will." he said mockingly, lightly brushing into her as he passed. Just the feeling of his arm of hers sent a shiver of my spine.   
"What the hell?" she thought. "What am I playing at? Ok, Hermione, you are just a little weirded out right now. No need to panic. Breathe, breath. Alright, so Draco Malfoy is a wee bit sexy…so…that doesn't change the fact that he's a complete a total asshole. Ok, I'm all collected."   
Hermione finished her little "self-talk" and resumed walking to the common room. She hurried to the dormitory, ignoring the few whistles from the boys seeing her in the short robe. She changed into her nightgown and flopped onto her bed. "Boys are so complicated!"   
  
  
Thanks guys! I appreciate you finishing this chapter! I know it was kind of boring, but it will get better I promise! There will be some steaminess and a good plot..so please give it a chance! Please review and tell me honestly what should be fixed! Next chapter is 10x more interesting. 


	2. Draconian

Fascination  
  
Chapter 2: Draconian  
  
I spent 3 fricken hours writing a 7 page chapter, but for some reason it won't open on my damn disk!! I'm too mad to type a 7 page story again. So it…it'll be shorter. We got some steaminess here!!   
  
Hermione awoke Friday morning, feeling overly groggy and frustrated. She moaned as she looked in the mirror at her hair which somewhat resembled a nest. Groaning, she grabbed a large purple bottle from the counter she and Parvarti shared and poured some foul smelling orange goo into her hand. She worked the goo through her hair and after ten minutes of vigorous styling, she gave up trying to have straight hair and settled for shiny curls. She tucked her hair behind her ears and slipped into her uniform and robes. She tossed 5 or 6 books into her bag and left the common room for breakfast. When she reached the Great Hall, she found Ron and Harry.   
"Hey guys." she smiled and sat down next to Harry.   
"What took you?" asked Harry.   
"Oh, just having a late morning."  
Harry nodded understandingly and began shoveling eggs into his mouth.   
"So.." began Ron. "How's life?"   
"Fine!" snapped Hermione, who was not the ideal conversationalist at this moment in time.   
"I think someone's on PMS." mumbled Ron as he bit into his bacon.   
Hermione began nibbling on her toast, ignoring Ron's comment.   
She began to reminisce the happenings with Terry and Draco from the night before when someone poked her roughly in the back.   
"Ow!" She whipped around to be face to face with Terry. Wonderful, she didn't particularly feel like talking to *him* right now.   
"Hey Hermione, can we talk for a minute?"   
Hermione tried to ignore his hand creeping up her thigh.   
"Yeah, but it has to be fast. I've got class."   
Terry nodded innocently. He grasped her hand and pulled her into the hallway nearest the Great Hall.   
For a few seconds, they stood dumbly just staring at each other.   
"Well…?" snapped Hermione, tapping her foot on the stone floor.   
"What's with the attitude babe?" asked Terry, gently stroking her arm.   
"Babe? Is this my new name?" she quipped angrily.   
"Don't you like it?" pouted Terry.  
"Yes, I was just partial to sexy thing." remarked Hermione sarcastically.   
Terry rolled his eyes.   
"Well, what did you want to talk-"   
Hermione was cut off as Terry moved in and placed a forceful kiss on her lips. It was gentle, but strong, and she kind of liked it. At first she resisted, but as he stroked her thigh, she relented and moved into the kiss. His tongue prodded gently against her lips and she opened them willingly. His tongue explored her warm mouth, sliding along her smooth teeth and massaging her tongue. Hermione had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, as Terry ran his fingers along his spine.   
"I really should stop." Hermione reasoned with herself and pulled away.   
Terry groaned. "What was that for?" he whined.   
"I've to go to class, ok?" she said and turned on her heel.   
Hermione glanced at her watch. "Shit, shit, shit!" she moaned. "I'm *never* late!"   
Hermione arrived at Transfiguration, cheeks flushed and heart pounding.   
"Thank you for making time in your busy schedule to be here, Ms. Granger." smiled Professor McGonnagal. "Oh and, that'll be five points from Gryffindor."   
Hermione frowned. "Sorry Professor." she mumbled as she took a seat by Ron and Harry.   
"We're transfiguring ham into handbags." whispered Harry, handing Hermione a baked ham.   
"Oh!" gasped Hermione. "I know this charm! It was in "Meats to Accessories", my new book!"   
Ron rolled his eyes. "You're reading a book about turning meat into handbags?"  
Hermione nodded and showed them to do the charm. Hermione came out with beautiful salmon-pink, diamond studded handbag. Harry had managed to get a shiny green one.   
"Ew!" said Harry, holding the handbag to his nose. "It still smells like ham!"   
Hermione giggled. Ron groaned. He had given up on the charm and resorted to repeatedly hitting the ham with his wand. Soon, most everyone had finished the charm and McGonnagal began to lecture as Hermione took feverous notes.   
  
"Wasn't it brilliant when McGonnagal transfigured the couch into a birthday cake?" raved Hermione as the trio walked from the class.   
"Yes, it's absolutely *fascinating* turning upholstery into baked goods!" replied Ron sarcastically.   
"It was cool and all…but what if you ended up eating stuffing?" wondered Harry aloud.   
Hermione snickered at the thought.   
  
The rest of the day went as normal, and luckily, Hermione saw neither Draco or Terry.   
Hermione quickly shoved in the last piece of bread at lunch and decided to hurry up to the common room to get a head start on homework. As she left the hall, she felt a warm body brush up against her and a tingle climb up her spine. She turned to see who had caused this sweet sensation and was face to face with Draco Malfoy.   
"Screw off!" she groaned and began to walk.   
"You told me that last night, and *believe* me, I *did*!" he grinned.   
"I did *not* want to know that!" leered Hermione.  
Draco reached out and ran a long finger up her neck, and Hermione felt another shiver shoot up her spine.   
"I've got to go." mumbled Hermione and she began to walk away.  
~*~*~*~*~  
"How can I think of her like this?" wondered an annoyed Draco Malfoy. So, Hermione Granger was a knockout, she was a *mudblood*! Since she had returned to school, every guy had his eye on her. She wasn't extremely remarkable, but she definitely had great curves, and breasts that every guy dreamed of. She still had horribly bushy hair, but somehow it suited her. Every time he closed his eyes, her exquisite face would pop into his head. He had already sorted what he needed to do in his head. He had needs, and he needed them fulfilled. So, if he took ten showers after a one-night stand, he should be safe. He just needed that bitch out of his head. He needed to screw her brains out, leave her pining for more, and be satisfied.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione reached the fat lady, muttered the password and stormed into the common room. She pulled out a book and began working feverously. After about twenty minutes, the room was full of kids. Harry and Ron were playing an exuberant game of Wizard's Chess, Parvarti Patil and Lavender Brown were gossiping by the fire, while Ginny and Hermione were the only ones working. Hermione looked down at her watch. It was almost time to go. She packed up her books and walked over to Harry and Ron.   
"Guys, it's almost time to go, so I'm going to head out, ok?"   
"We have History of Magic, right?" asked Harry.   
"For you, yes. I have a Prefect Meeting. I'll see you at dinner."  
"Wait! Prefect meeting? Oh no!" whined Hermione hitting her forehead.   
"What?" asked Ron.   
"It's just Malfoy is being a jackass- as usual, and I have a Prefect meeting with him today."   
Harry patted her on the shoulder.   
"We feel your pain, Hermione. We got to go! See you!"   
Hermione trudged angrily out of the common room and into an old Muggle studies classroom for the Prefects meeting. Soon Padma Patil, Hannah Abbot, and Malfoy showed up.   
"Ok!" said Padma loudly. "Everyone get into their partners and work out your project, alright?"   
Hermione grimaced. That meant Malfoy.   
Malfoy sauntered over to her. "I booked the library for us to work. It's closed to everyone else so we'll be all *alone*" He grinned.   
Hermione followed him from the classroom and down the network of hallways into the library. As she entered the library, she found a round table and sat down in one of the chairs, sprawling books in front of her.   
"Now," she began, trying to imagine it was someone else she was talking to. "I've got the basis for our project worked out-"   
She stopped speaking as she felt Malfoy's hand clamp over her shoulder.   
"What are you doing?" she retorted.  
"Whatever I'd like!" chuckled Draco, now massaging her shoulder. Hermione could feel her breathing become choppy, as she tried not to let Malfoy notice her excitement.  
"Getting over-excited?" bemused Draco.   
"You are such a arrogant prat!" said Hermione through clenched teeth.   
"But a devilishly sexy arrogant prat…right?" grinned Draco.   
"What are you playing at?" glowered Hermione.   
"Oh, you know, unless you're incredibly dense, Granger!"   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.   
Malfoy's hand slinked onto her breast. She gasped at the contact, but to Malfoy's surprise, did not push him away.   
"God! What am I doing?" she thought to herself.   
Suddenly, she felt his mouth come in contact with her own, his lips pushing roughly against her own. Unlike with Terry's kiss, she submitted almost instantly, gently sighing against his lips. His tongue did not beckon access to her mouth, rather just slyly slid into it. She moaned deeply, feeling his tongue sliding around the wet cavern of her mouth.   
He paused for a second, sucking on her lower lip, her hands now convulsively wringing his shirt. She deepened the kiss, sucking on the tip of his tongue, as she felt a tell-tale hardness against her thigh. His hands began creeping up her leg as she shivered at his very touch.   
"Just her touch…I go…" thought Draco, feeling her hands now coming to rest on his lower back.   
Suddenly, with a wisp, it all ended. Hermione pulled away, her cheeks flushes and her body shaking.   
"I can't believe I just did that…with *you* of all people." she moaned. Suddenly realization dawned. "Oh my god, that was a *huge* mistake. I *hate* you!*" she said loudly.   
"What?" said Malfoy, still recovering from shock.   
"What the hell?" he asked. "Look, you *have* to finish what you've started, Granger!" he growled, grabbing her by the wrist.   
"I'll do no such thing, Malfoy!" she snapped. "And why, would you want to touch a dirty *mudblood* like me, anyway?"   
Malfoy frowned. "Just because you have dirty blood, doesn't change the fact that you have definitely gotten some sex appeal, ok?" he said defensively.   
"I'm a guy, I have needs. I figured if I took ten or twelve showers, one good bang with you wouldn't hurt." he smirked, hair falling into his silvery eyes.   
Hermione narrowed her eyes. "How dare you!"   
"Oh come on," drawled Draco. "I see your desire, I feel your hunger for me. I mean, who wouldn't?"   
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I would *never* touch you!"   
"Surprising, because five minutes ago we were making out!" he retorted, laughing.   
"Get the hell away from me!"   
"I don't think I want to." smirked Draco "Look, stop dancing around the subject. We have one good shag, I take a bunch of showers, we forget it ever happened and we're both satisfied."   
Hermione laughed. "What's this, Draco Malfoy, begging for me in bed?"   
"Not begging, per say. I would never sink to that level."   
"Well I recall you saying you'd never hit on a *mudblood*!" remarked Hermione.   
"I am *not* hitting on you. I *never* would. Hitting on someone is when you come on to someone you like."   
"Good Draco," he thought to himself. "Make it seem as if you don't want her. You'll mess with her head. I am smart!" he complemented himself.   
  
"I said," began Hermione "I *hate* you. Get away from me!"   
  
"Gladly," smirked Draco. "But I can't promise that *you'll* stay away from *me*."   
  
And with that, Malfoy gathered his things and left the library, complimenting himself on his stroke of brilliance and promising himself he'd have the bitch in bed in less than 48 hours.   
  
Hermione frowned. "Lazy jerk!" she moaned and began to pick up her things before leaving.   
  
TBC   
  
I hope you liked it! I tried hard! This chapter took me 6 hours, as I had to write it TWICE! Grrr!! Please review and tell me what you want to happen. I promise more sex stuff is coming, but I want to build up to it. I'm trying to stay in character and Draco and Herm would not just hop in the sack without a good reason and a lot of lustful buildup! Review, and I'll write longer chapters. (bribery, hehe!) Be honest, but kind! 


	3. Out Of My Mind

Fascination  
  
Chapter 3  
"Out of My Mind"   
  
Thanks to a reviewers Lisa, for the idea I used in my story!   
  
Hermione felt her shoes clomping loudly in the stone corridor as she stomped angrily, lugging her bag up to the common room.   
"Password?" asked the Fat Lady, smiling serenely.   
"Feather Roll!" Hermione snapped, slamming the portrait behind her.   
"I could *kill* Malfoy! He's so selfish, so sex-absorbed! Is that all he thinks about?!" she exclaimed, flopping into a comfy armchair. At least she a little while to relax since her meeting was "cut short".   
She leaned her head back, pulling her knees to her chest and closed her eyes. Yet, as soon as her eyes shut, the taunting image of Malfoy popped into her mind.   
"I'll never get to sleep like this!" she groaned and ran up to her room. After rummaging through her drawer, she found a small yellow bottle labeled "Wizard's Sleep E-Z". She dumped out a star -shaped green pill and popped it into her mouth. Instantly she felt calmer and lied down on her pillow for a quick nap.   
  
*~*~She was walking through the corridors; it seemed completely normal, except she was surrounded by a strange silver mist. Walking towards her was the most handsome man she'd ever seen. His skin was as white silk, his eyes a dark silvery swirl. His hair was a pale blonde, which fell in his eyes as he walked, his lips curving into a smile. Somehow, she could make out his face, but she couldn't make out whom it was. He kept advancing to her. Suddenly he pulled her into a kiss. It was a kiss devoid of passion, love, or gentleness. It was kiss full of *one* thing…lust. She pushed him away and stared into his eyes. Suddenly she screamed…*~*~  
  
Hermione sat up in bed. "Damn Malfoy! He even invades my sleep!" she cried aloud.   
"Maybe I do want him! I hate his guts, but he is *damn* sexy! Ok world, ya here that?" She said loudly, obviously frustrated.  
"Draco Malfoy is sexy!" she said louder.   
"DRACO MALFOY IS SEXY!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.   
  
"Oh, I do agree," said Lavender Brown, who had just entered the room.   
"What was all that about?" asked Parvarti, raising one eyebrow at Hermione.   
Hermione sat dumbfounded.   
"You better change for dinner," said Lavender, smiling.   
Hermione nodded and quickly changed into some more comfortable robes.   
  
Hermione attempted to forget Malfoy as she, Harry, and Ron walked down to dinner. She almost managed to do so until she sat down at the house table. As she looked up, her eyes caught Malfoy's and he licked his lips. She could feel a tingling sensation take over her whole body and she quickly whipped her head down to her plate. She tried to pull her mind to other places…her potions project, Terry, Ron's stupidity, if Draco was well-endowed…"Oh shit!" she thought to herself. "This is unreal!"   
  
Stabbing rather savagely at her steak, she began to drum her finger on the table.   
"Hermione?" said Ron in a singsong voice.   
  
"Oh. What?" said Hermione lazily, still half absorbed in her thoughts.   
"Are you alright? I mean, you've been acting so strange?" Ron frowned slightly.   
"Yeah Hermione. We're your best friends, you can tell us anything!" exclaimed Harry, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.   
"Oh yes," Hermione thought to herself "Wouldn't that be entertaining if I just came out and said "Harry, I want to bang your worst enemy's brains out!" Yes, what a hit *that* would be!" Hermione chuckled slightly.   
"It's nothing guys. Don't worry about it."   
  
Ron nodded and went back to his mashed potatoes. Harry concentrated on her twinkling brown eyes for a minute before turning to his chicken.   
  
Suddenly a fleeting thought entered her mind. Maybe Malfoy was *right*. Maybe a one-time fling wouldn't hurt! Just because he was a jackass did not mean he wasn't sexy! Yet, as quickly as it had appeared, it erased itself.  
  
As soon as she was finished with dinner, she left Ron and Harry to check out some reading in the library. Upon entering the oak doors she noticed a tightly bound, crimson leather book sitting on the nearest round table. She recognized it as her own and realized she must have left it earlier. She picked it up as she scanned the bookshelves.   
"Something light, but emotional…" she murmured to herself. She pulled out a thin, light blue book titled "Dancing In The Dream"   
She curled her lip in disgust upon reading the back cover.   
A good twenty minutes later, Hermione had looked over at least 20 books and finally settled on good, old, reliable "Hogwarts: A History". She got comfortable at one of the tables and began to fall into a dream world of print; the old scratched ink of quills.   
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Terry sat with a few other boys, Fire Whisky sloshing in his bottle as he swung it around, laughing loudly.   
"So, Terry," slurred Dean Thomas. "Have you and Hermione ever, you know?"   
Terry shook his head. "Damn bites too. I've been trying to catch a glimpse of her naked for a while now."   
He glanced at his watch. "Actually, it's 7:00, she should be heading to the showers just now. I better go." he grinned toothily at the other boys. Unfortunately for him, a certain blonde-haired Slytherin had heard the entire conversation and was dashing up to the showers.   
*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Hermione stepped into the showers, the scent of floral shampoo coming to her nose. She unclasped her robes and hung them neatly on the hook beside the shower. She unbuttoned her blouse and hung it near the robe. She began to take off her skirt when someone wrapped their arms around her from behind.   
She gasped loudly. "What the hell?" she spun around, to be face to face with Malfoy. She frowned. They were almost touching noses, and she could feel his hot breath on her lips. His lips curved into a small smile.   
"Hello *mudblood* fancy seeing *you* here."   
Hermione scowled. "Get out!" she growled through clenched teeth.   
"Why should I?" smirked Draco. He raised his wand and cast a locking spell on the door.   
"What was *that* for?" asked Hermione, a slight tremble in her voice.   
"This." Draco leaned forward and placed a heart-stopping kiss on her lips. He pulled away and her mouth formed an O shape.   
"So here I am, in my bra and skirt, kissing my worst enemy. What the hell!?"  
He pushed his lips against hers again, bracing himself by placing both hands on the wall behind Hermione.   
As the kissing grew more intense, he reached behind her and undid the clasp of her brassiere. She shrugged her shoulder, letting the simple, white cotton bra fall to the tiled floor. Draco moved his mouth to the side of her neck, suckling roughly. Hermione opened her mouth and elicited a loud moan.   
"Oh my God!" she groaned, tangling her fingers in his white-blonde locks. Draco moved his mouth, trailing his tongue along her collarbone, then in-between her breasts. She arched her back, pushing her breasts towards him. He took this as a sign of encouragement and he took her breasts in hand and roughly squeezed them in his palms. He let go, causing Hermione to whimper and arch her back more. He chuckled slightly and moved his tongue to the side of her breast, he covered her entire chest before finally taking a nip of skin between his teeth and sharply tugging at it. She gasped, and he wasn't whether it was pain or pleasure. He didn't really care, though she deserved all the pain he could cause while still getting off. Suddenly, the echoing sounds of footsteps caused Draco to pull away.   
"Oi Hermione!" called the familiar grunt of Terry. Draco jumped into one of the showers and pulled the curtain just as Terry entered the bathroom.   
"Terry!" she exclaimed, trying to ease her breathing.   
"Hey." he grinned, looking down at her bare chest. Suddenly realizing what he was goggling at, Hermione grabbed her towel and held it in front of her.   
Terry groaned in protest.   
"Terry, when will you give up?" she faltered. "I'm not into that sort of thing."   
Hermione turned beat red as a slight snicker came from the shower stall.   
Terry was oblivious to the sound and just stepped closer to Hermione.   
Hermione placed out a hand on Terry's chest to block his advance.   
"Terry…just go." her eyes darted to the ground. Terry frowned, turned, and left Hermione. She backed against the slick wall and slid onto the ground.   
Draco emerged from the shower. "What's the matter, is mudblood baby going to cry?" he smirked.   
Hermione shot a look of hatred in his direction.   
"Out!" she yelled.   
"Granger, you are one to stop in odd places," he laughed coldly. "Let me guess, the little bitch has never had sex? Virgin, are you?"   
Hermione turned crimson and nodded slowly. "Why am I telling him this?" s  
+he wondered.   
"Why won't you just leave?" she asked  
"That's just one of life's unanswered questions. For instance, why are you such a whore?"   
All the color drained from Hermione's face. She stood up, not caring that she was bare-chested. She raised her arms in anger.   
"How *dare* you say that? I am *not* a whore." She almost yelled.   
"Hmm, then why do you moan and groan in pleasure for me, but not for precious little Terry Boot?"  
Hermione shrugged.   
"Ah, it's because of my sex appeal, right? You can't stay away from this." he sneered.   
Hermione shook her head. "Not at all Malfoy. Now, I suggest you leave before I call for help."   
Malfoy shrugged. "Nothing but a little mudblood whore here anyway." With that he turned and left.   
  
(I'm sorry guys, but I HAVE to build for the sex!)   
  
Hermione could have screamed in frustration. Half of her wanted so badly to just give up and sleep with the arrogant prick. The other half of her wanted to kill him so that he would leave her alone. Not in the mood for a shower, she put her shirt and brassiere back on, grabbed her robes, and headed to the Gryffindor tower.   
*!*!!*!*!*!*!  
  
As Hermione entered the Gryffindor tower, she was surprised to see Dean and Terry sitting by the fire drinking Fire Whiskey.   
"Terry? What are you doing here? You're in Ravenclaw!" said a surprised Hermione.   
"No shit." Terry slurred, whiskey sloshing in his bottle.   
"He's my best friend, I let him in." explained a not-so-drunk Dean, who seemed to be enjoying himself by looking through a magazine titled "Play Wizard"   
"So," started Terry "How come you can fool around with another guy, and not me?" he asked accusingly.   
"What do you mean?" Hermione simpered innocently.   
"I know someone was in there. I smelled it, and I saw this…" he pointed to a large purplish mark on her neck, she had not noticed before.   
"Shit…" she mumbled softly.   
Terry stood up, a look of anger on his face. He ran a hand through his blonde curls.   
"So, who's the bastard?" he asked, his voice raising considerably.   
"I'm not telling you anything!" Hermione retorted, hoping she sounded braver than she felt.   
Terry scowled and grabbed her shoulders, slamming her into the wall.   
"Tell me!" he shouted.   
Hermione looked over to Dean, but he had vanished.   
"I'm not telling you anything!" she said, tears stinging in her eyes.   
"Bitch!" he exclaimed, slapping her across the cheek.   
Hermione gasped and grasped her cheek, tears now flowing down her face.   
"If I ever find you in a situation like this again.." he punched her in the stomach and she choked in surprise.   
"I'll kill you *and* the bastard!"   
He grabbed her in between the legs. "Because *this* is *mine* and *only* MINE!" he screamed, slamming her onto the ground and leaving through the portrait hole.   
  
Hermione sat in shock, staring into space for what seemed like an eternity, when suddenly she burst into tears, and ran into the dormitory.   
Lavender Brown was sitting on her bed, finishing some last minute homework. "Hermione? Oh my God! What happened?"   
"I tripped down the stairs." lied Hermione, letting out a forced chuckle. "Clumsy me."   
"Be careful!" puffed Lavender. "You should see Madam Pomfry."  
Hermione shook her head and took a look in her mirror to access the damage. Her lip was bleeding and her left cheek was red and puffy. She expected that would be a bruise tomorrow. Along the left side of her rib-cage, a red mark etched itself, another pre-bruise. Hermione changed into her night-wear and curled up in bed trying to forget what had just happened. For the first time, she welcomed the thoughts of Draco, instead of Terry.   
  
TBC  
  
You like? I know it sucks majorly, but I'm having writers block. I also needed a bridge and some plot, ok? Thanks!! The next chapter will be the steamiest so far! Hope ya like it! Bye the way, check out "Eye Of The Beholder" by Anne Goshawk. it's an R fiction, definitely a good read! 


	4. Hunger

Chapter 4  
  
Fascination  
  
"Hunger"   
  
  
Hello my lovely children! I do hope this story is going in your way! Please please, tell me if I should continue or if I'm wasting my time? I'm getting to the steaminess and the plot, I promise! I'm just all caught up in sexy Draco!! LOL. So..am I wasting my time? Should I continue? Where do you want this story to go? Thanks!   
  
  
Morning came all too soon for Hermione. As soon as she looked in the mirror, she knew it would take so serious magic to cover up the purplish bruise the covered her entire left cheek. She grabbed her wand and pointed it towards her cheek.   
"Covaplio Seranatio!" she said softly, and the bruise disappeared. She prodded it gently. "Ow!" the pain had not disappeared. She covered up the huge bruise on her left side and changed in her uniform and robes. She worked some hair potion into her hair, plaited it and walked down to breakfast with her bag in hand. For the first time, she was one of the first people at breakfast. She took a seat and began working on her eggs and bacon, when Ron and Harry plopped down beside her.   
"Morning." smiled Harry.   
"Good morning Harry." Hermione smiled slightly and returned to her food.   
"What's that?" Ron asked suspiciously, pointing to the purple mark on the side of her neck.   
"That?" she thought for a second. "I fell. It's a bruise."   
Ron gasped. "Hermione! That's a hickey!"   
She shrugged. "So. I HAVE a boyfriend."   
"But Hermione, Terry was just saying this morning you two had never gone further than chaste' kisses!" Harry exclaimed. "Who gave you that?"   
"It's none of your business!" Hermione cried, slamming her fork onto the table and stomping out of the Great Hall in a huff.   
  
Little did Hermione know, but a figure had followed her out of the Great Hall. Hermione could hear someone following her. She spun around.   
"Malfoy!" she half-shouted.   
"Yes?" he answered, almost civilly.   
"Why are you following me?" she knit her eyebrows together.   
  
Without rhyme, reason, or even a moment's notice, he had leaned forward and kissed her. She recognized the kiss, devoid of caring and passion, the one from her dream. She kissed him back with a hunger she never knew she had. Backing up against the wall, Draco ground his hips against hers, causing her to let out a breathy moan.   
"Come on," said Malfoy "Follow me."   
He grabbed her wrist and violently pulled her behind him, up a winding staircase and finally into the empty Slytherin common room. They dashed down a flight of stairs, and entered a dormitory.   
"My dormitory." he grinned as he cast the locking spell on the door.   
He grabbed both cheeks and pulled her for him.   
"Ouch!" shouted Hermione, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.  
"What?" asked Draco, annoyed that she had ruined his moment.   
"Careful of the cheek!"   
"Yeah yeah, now shut up, you're ruining the mood."   
Hermione ignored his rude comment and began kissing him once again, sighing as he ran his hands up the sides of her tiny body. He pulled her towards him, catching her at the waist and began to unclasp her robes. He ground into her harder, relieved at the loss of one layer of clothing. He could feel her hands, struggling to rid him of his robes. He stepped back and undid them himself, throwing them onto the ground. The kissing grew more intense, his tongue now running along her teeth as he loosened her tie. Finally he had her retched blouse on the ground and he could see her full breasts spilling over the top of a ridiculously small cotton bra. Hermione looked down at herself, wearing only her bra and skirt and blushed.   
"Don't tell me you are embarrassed of your own body still." chuckled Draco as he undid the clasp of her bra and pulled it off. He kissed her lustfully again as he took her breasts in hand, massaging them in his palms. Hermione shivered slightly at his touch, feeling a tingling all over her body. She quickly loosened his tie and ripped off his shirt. Hermione grinned. His body was as good as she had fantasized about. It was perfectly sculpted, from playing quidditch, and tight muscles bulged from underneath the pale skin. Hermione could feel Malfoy's hands striving to get her skirt off. She pushed his hands away and smoothly undid the button of her skirt, pushing the skirt to the floor. She stepped out of it and moved closer to Malfoy. He pushed against her, and through the two layers of fabric she could feel his 'excitement'.   
She pushed her hips against his and he moaned.   
"God Granger." he sighed huskily.   
He moved his mouth and licked a sticky trail from between her breasts down to the band of her panties, dipping his tongue just below the band, causing Hermione to squeal and back into the wall. Hermione kicked off and shoes and pulled off her socks, tossing them aside as Draco did the same. Hermione unbuttoned his pants and slowly slid them off him, deliberately grazing the backside of her hand against his arousal.   
He made an odd sound and pursed his lips together, breathing irregularly. He hugged her tightly, and it took Hermione all her strength not to scream at the pain he was causing her by hugging her bruise. He let go and Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Malfoy kicked off his pants, which were still at his ankles and moved his hands to her hips. He gripped tightly and slid them down her legs, removing her panties at the same time. There she stood, brilliantly naked, looking much better than he had imagined. She was toned and thin, with tan skin that contrasted against his own pale complexion. He almost came just looking at her. He sighed when he felt her petite hands pushing his boxers down. He kicked them off, smirking.   
"I glad you decided to take me up on my little *offer*, mudblood." exhaled Malfoy, sucking her neck.   
"It's amazing that you can still be an ass during sex." sighed Hermione breathily.   
With that, he almost violently shoved her down on the bed and began to explore her beautiful body. He sucked and bit her inner thighs and Hermione cried out in pleasure.   
"Whore." he whispered in her ear, before attacking it with licks and bites.   
Hermione bucked her hips against him, every time he got close, making him moan throatily. Without warning, and knowing that she was a virgin, he plunged into her opening, causing her to gasp in shock.   
Tears welled in her eyes at the pain, and a lump surfaced in her throat.   
"Ignore it, Hermione," she coached herself. "Think something funny. Ok, you're in bed with Draco Malfoy. *That's* funny!"   
Within a minute or two of Malfoy's savage entrance, the pain subsided and a feeling of ultimate bliss spread through Hermione's entire body.   
Malfoy had a look of intense concentration on his face as he moved.   
"I'm…I'm…ah!" he cried, as he pulled out of her and orgasmed, shaking.   
He collapsed on top of her, and at that moment, Hermione shook and screamed as she climaxed as well.   
With the little energy she had left, Hermione grabbed her wand, which was laying discarded on the end of the bed and placed the birth control spell on herself, then dropping the wand and going limp.   
  
Hermione opened her eyes. She looked over at Malfoy who was sleeping sounds next to her, one arm wrapped around her waist. She glanced at her watch.   
"Twelve-thirty!" she thought "I've got to go to lunch…I've missed class!"   
Draco opened his eyes. "You can go now." he said curtly and pushed her off the bed.   
"I got what I wanted…out!"   
"I got what *I* wanted, as well. I was leaving anyway!" Hermione got dressed quickly, grabbed her things, and left the room, where Draco was lounging on the bed.   
Hermione made it down to lunch just as Harry and Ron sat down. She sat down next to them.   
"Hey guys!" she smiled, trying not to look as exhausted as she felt.   
"Hermione!" gasped Harry. "Where have you been all day?"   
"Oh…I didn't feel well." she lied.   
"That explained a lot, you're all red," noticed Ron.   
Hermione mentally cursed Ron for being too observant. Hermione promptly scarfed down her lunch and dashed up to the common room to try and make up the work she had missed. When she got there she saw Ginny sitting in an armchair working on homework.   
"Hey Gin, do you have that paper that says what we learn during the day?" she asked.   
"Yeah why?"   
"I missed class today."  
Ginny nodded. "Here's the sixth year one. Are you all right, you look all flushed? "   
She handed Hermione a piece of bright green parchment. Hermione blushed. "Yeah…I just feel a bit sick."   
  
It read:   
  
Defense Against The Dark Arts: Counter-curses for the Condumous Attack, perfect your counter curse to present to class  
Care of Magical Creatures: mermaids, one page essay on mermaid habitats   
History of Magic: Dragon Bi-Laws, 3 page essay, due next class.  
  
Hermione sighed. "I know Dragon Bi-Laws and Mermaids well enough, I'll just learn that counter-curse from my books."   
She plopped down into an armchair and began reading and writing.   
  
An hour later Hermione slammed her book shut.   
"Done!" she announced.   
"Already?" gasped Ginny. "You're amazing Hermione!"   
Hermione smiled and looked around the room. The common room was full and most people were relaxing and joking around. Hermione glanced at her watch.   
"I'm going to head to class, Gin. Thanks for all your help!" she smiled and grabbed her bag to head to class.   
  
*~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy lie in bed, contemplating his amazing morning with Granger. He couldn't believe she was virgin after her performance. There was only one problem. There entire purpose of sleeping with the bitch was to get her out of his mind once and for all…but now she seemed to invade his mind even more. When he closed his eyes, her body stood there for him. She moaned in his ears constantly. Even during homework, the word "hermit" made him all red. He hated her so much, but she was so, desirable. She was so precise, unlike Pansy Parkinson, whose over-dramatic, clumsy, attempts to please him just annoyed him. Her hands, they worked so perfectly, so skilled. He wished with all his might that he could take out her personality and just have her body all the time. He couldn't stand her, but he wanted her with all his might. "What is happening to me?" he thought angrily. "I *hate* her! Why do I want her so bad?"   
  
*~*~  
  
Hermione sat in class, propping her head in her hands as she half-listened to Professor Snape drone on about the Sadness Draft. She couldn't get Malfoy from her head! All she wanted to do was relieve her tension and get rid of Malfoy, but the constant thought of him was even stronger than before! He was handsome and rough, and just so damn attractive. She *hated* him, but oh man, she *wanted* him. Hermione sighed and tried to take notes, but her thoughts still wandered.   
  
*~*~  
  
After dinner, Hermione sat in the library, finishing her potions homework. Suddenly, a voice behind her startled her.   
"Hermione, can we talk?" said the simpering voice of Terry.   
Hermione nodded and followed him to a deserted corridor.   
"Hermione, I am so sorry about last night! I was drunk and not thinking, and please forgive me!" he begged. He hugged her tightly we suddenly he pulled away.   
All down her neck and shoulder was line of distinctive red bite marks.   
"What are those?" he boomed, he voice growing louder.   
He pushed her against the wall.   
"It's the same guy, isn't it?" he growled, pushing his elbow into her tender bruise on her side.   
"I told you, I'd kill *you*!" he yelled loudly, when the sound of booming footsteps were heard through the halls.   
Terry pulled away. Hermione breathed in relief.   
"We'll talk about this later!" he sneered and stomped off, fuming.   
  
  
TBC  
  
Well? I tried to make it long and I hope you liked the sex scene. It was my first ever? Was it ok?? PLEASE read "Eye of The Beholder" by Anne Goshawk. It and R Hermione/? Story. It contains *gasp* sex and rape. So if you're into that, go read it NOW! Lol. Review! I LOVE ya! 


	5. Nightmare

Chapter 5  
  
"Fascination"   
  
Nightmare  
The song is from "Plus One" CD "Obvious" it's called "Kick Me"   
PS @*@ means song J   
  
Disclaimer: You all are smart people; you aren't dense enough to believe I'm actually the amazing J.K Rowling? Didn't think so…  
  
Hi guys! I'm just popping out chapters lol. Anyway, I'm having too much fun with this story and there is a plot in mind. I've got a really, good, action-filled plot in mind. In contains revenge and death eaters, but surprisingly is focused on HERMIONE, not Harry! *Gasp* I'm thinking of doing a series. This one will be the smuttiest, the rest more focused on plot and character development. Review, review, children!   
  
  
The past few days since Terry had threatened Hermione had been pure torture. He followed her around constantly and even enlisted the help of his friends to keep an eye on her. Her self-confidence had been drained quite a bit. To make things worse, Malfoy was still on her mind. No matter what she did, the morning they had shared was imprinted on her mind. She wanted nothing more than to forget him and have him rid of her life, but it wasn't going to happen.  
Hermione sighed gently as she ate dinner on Saturday evening, Terry's hand clamped around her wrist. On one side of her was Cho Chang and the other, Terry. Terry had forbidden Hermione to sit with Ron and Harry, even though he knew nothing romantic was going on between them. Hermione used to take joy in sleeping, but now her mind was either concerned with the thoughts of Terry or strangled with desire for Malfoy.   
Terry dug his nails into her wrist causing her to squeal in pain. "What?" she asked softly, averting her eyes to the ground.  
"Eat."  
Hermione looked down at her plate. She wasn't hungry, but in fear, she forced herself to eat some pasta. She looked behind and cast a smile at Ron and Harry. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how much she smiled, her eyes wouldn't dance or light up like they did when she was happy. "Damn Terry. Damn him for being a controlling bastard. Damn Malfoy for being suck a desirable asshole. Damn *me* for being so *weak*" she thought angrily to herself as Terry escorted her to the Gryffindor tower.   
Hermione went up to the dormitory to get ready to take a bath. After getting her things, she went down to the Prefect's Bathroom.   
"Lemon Sweets" she said softly. Ah, finally some time alone. She was surprised Terry hadn't taken a bath *with* her. Hermione hung her robes up and neatly folded her clothing, then filled the bathtub with sweet-smelling pink bubbles. Suddenly she whipped and around and saw Draco Malfoy enter the bathroom.  
"Get out!" she half-yelled, trying to cover herself up with her washcloth.  
Draco rolled his eyes. "I was just getting something I forgot! And it's not like I haven't seen you naked." he smirked and grabbed a discarded green bath towel from the floor and left the bathroom. Hermione groaned, Malfoy was such an ass.   
"Why are you doing this to me? I HATE YOU!" she thought to herself.   
Trying to forget Terry *and* Draco, she slipped into the bath and took a few laps around it. She rubbed herself down and washed her hair, then got out of the bath, water dripping from her curls. She dried off and changed into her nightgown, then wrapping her robe around herself. She left the bathroom in deep thought, wondering if she'd ever get out of this misery when she ended up face to face with Terry.   
  
"Terry…I-I.." she stuttered looking utterly petrified.   
"*What* are you doing out the tower?" he growled through clenched teeth.  
"I had to take a bath!" she exclaimed a little more loudly than intended.   
"You were with *him*. I may not know who he is yet, but I'll find out!" he screamed, grabbing her by the wrist and holding it to the wall.   
"I wasn't Terry, I swear!" she sobbed dryly.   
He menaced at her and placed a forceful kiss on her lips. She didn't respond.   
"Don't lie there like a dead fish! Kiss me bitch!"   
Hermione pushed him away weakly.  
"No Terry!" she growled in a half-whisper. "You don't own me. Do what you want to me, it doesn't matter, because you'll *pay*!" she smiled smugly, turned and walked away from him, leaving him utterly perplexed.   
  
*~*~*  
Hermione stomped through the halls, feeling extremely proud of herself.   
"Here comes your worst nightmare!" smirked Hermione, dashing through the hallways.   
She didn't know why it hadn't come to her before…he couldn't *make* her do anything. In her fear she was blinded from the truth.   
"Well, well," said a familiar drawl. "Here comes super-bitch!"  
Hermione looked up. "Draco!" she smiled "Fancy seeing *you* here." she said sarcastically.   
"So," he said, twirling his wand in his long fingers. "You're just as weak as I expected." he seemed utterly amused.   
"I am everything, but weak, ferret-boy." said Hermione, wisely not letting her temper rise.   
"I see Boot pushing you around. I find it oddly amusing."   
"Yeah." Hermione sneered. "In a sick, sad, kind of way."   
"God, I hate you." he leered.  
"Right back at you." Hermione humored. Hermione looked into his silver eyes and saw one thing, and one thing only…lust. Behind the lust she saw hate. Yet, this didn't faze her.   
She didn't realize it until a shiver shot up her spin; he was kissing her. His hands on the wall, his chest against hers, their lips pressed together in frustration. He groaned, opened the nearest broom closet and shoved her inside. He shoved her so hard that she fell to the floor. She scooted to the wall and slid upwards. She leaned against the wall, chewing on her tongue, trying to decipher the man she had just kissed. A smile danced across her lips as Malfoy looked at her quizzically. She almost jumped in his arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.   
A good while later, or shall I say "good snog" later, Hermione was sitting in the broom closet, in just her nightgown, her robe discarded on the floor. Draco leaned against the other wall in just his pants, pale cheeks hinted with rouge. He stared her up and down. She was like some kind of bitch goddess. Hermione's stomach was rising with every heaving breath as they sat in silence.   
  
"You know, Malfoy, I never thought I'd be sinking so low as to snog in a broom closet with you." Hermione said suddenly.   
  
Malfoy snorted. "Well it's not like I planned on it either."   
  
Hermione leaned over and grabbed the silky blue robes from the floor and pulled them on standing up.  
Without even an exchange of good-byes, Hermione left the closet, feeling a lot less tense.   
"I can't believe I did that!" Hermione thought, feeling almost…giddy. No, not giddy. Hermione Granger was not *giddy*. She shuddered at the thought. She finally accepted that despite the snogging, she and Malfoy would never get along, not that she minded.   
  
Hermione reached the Gryffindor tower feeling better than she had in the last three days combined.   
"Oh hi Hermione." said Ron, who was sitting with Harry playing Wizard's Chess.   
Her heart began to thump. Hadn't they noticed what Terry was doing to her? Didn't they notice she hadn't been sitting with them? Didn't they care?  
She had thought that they'd want to sit with her.   
"Guys, we haven't been spending very much time together lately," she said softly.  
"That's because you are with lover-boy all the time," said Ron, resentfully.   
Didn't they see how he treated her?   
"Lover boy?" she could feel her skin heating up.   
Harry nodded. "Well," he said uneasily. "You *are* with him an awful lot."   
Hermione stared at them in utter shock. Were they blind?  
  
@*@ Why can't you be there for me  
A friend is no where to be found  
I don't understand why you  
Kick me when I'm down  
  
Enter the room, maybe to soon  
Nobody seems to be through  
They were just talking bout' me  
Now the silence is killing me  
I made a mistake now it's too late  
Everyone just can't wait  
Ya just wanna tell a friend  
Start the beginning of my end  
  
You must have never fallen short  
Always doing the right thing  
Cause if you ain't so perfect then  
Don't throw another stone at me@*@  
  
Hermione could feel tears burning her eyes. No! She wasn't going to let her insensitive friends get to her. It was too small a thing to ruin her mood. She smiled at Ron and Harry and walked up to the dormitory. She pulled off her robe and sat down on her four-poster. She needed a change. She needed to show the world that Hermione was no longer weak and lonely. She needed to be that Hermione that once slapped Draco Malfoy. Hermione dashed to the dormitory next to hers, where Ginny Weasley was finishing up homework on her bed.   
"Ginny, I need your help!" she pleaded. Ginny, being one of Hermione's good friends followed her into her dormitory.   
"Kay, Mione', what do you need?" she asked as she plopped onto Hermione's bed.   
"I need a new…look."  
"Look? Hermione, you've never cared about this kind of stuff before…"  
"I know, I know. It's a long story."   
Ginny nodded understandingly. "I'll be right back."   
Ginny returned a few minutes later with a large, fluffy black bag.   
"This is Madison McKenzie's." she giggled. "I borrowed it…without asking."   
Hermione frowned disapprovingly. "That's like stealing!"   
Ginny shook her head and pulled a large pink bottle. She squeezed some out and worked it through Hermione's cinnamon curls.   
"Your curls have gotten very pretty lately…not so bushy, but you said you wanted a change," explained Ginny as she worked in another product. Ginny pulled out a very fluffy brush and began to spread the tonics through Hermione's hair. Ginny pulled out her wand and performed some charm Hermione *gasp* had never heard. Ginny pulled out a little purple bottle.  
"You have gorgeous skin Hermione!" she gushed   
Ginny opened the bottle and dipped her wand in it, then waved it in a circle and whispered. "Implexio!"   
Hermione could feel her eyes tingling. Ginny dried Hermione's hair and handed her a mirror.   
"Wow!" exclaimed Hermione. Her hair now hung in straight locks, reaching to just her armpits.   
"Now, if you ever want curls, just work some of this in, or I can totally reverse the spell," explained Ginny, handing her a bottle.   
"What did you do?" prattled Hermione.   
I just did a simple little eyelash darkening and lengthening spell to bring out your eyes.   
"Of course, if you ever want to use makeup for a special occasion, use this book, it has all the spells." she handed Hermione a pocket sized purple book.   
"Thanks!" grinned Hermione. "I better go to bed." she glanced at her watch.   
Ginny nodded and left.   
  
Hermione turned down the covers of her bed and slid in. She knew it would help. Her new look was giving her a feeling of confidence already. And for some reason, she couldn't wait to see the guys drool.   
  
~*~  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and look through the thick red curtains of her four-poster. The other girls in her dormitory were fast asleep. She rolled over, trying to fall back asleep, but the bright sunlight shooting through the window was too bright for her. She slid under the covers. For a while this worked, but eventually it was too stuffy, so she sat up and got dressed. She opened up the book Ginny gave her and began to look through it. Its pages were filled with different styles of makeup and spells. She decided to try the first one she saw for practice. It was called the "Street Witch Wear". She waved her wand and said the spell.   
"Obviously, it takes some skill." she smiled, at the lip liner going onto her cheek and the blush that was so heavy it was falling off as she moved. She cleaned up and tried several more, but they were all too flashy. Finally she found one labeled "Desirable". She tried it a few times and finally got it right. Her eyes were very lightly lined in brown liner and her cheeks dusted in a light layer of rose blush. It was very simple, because she figured if she was going to wear makeup, it better be light. She brushed her long hair and left it down, smiling. She liked the straight hair; it thinned out her face quite a bit. She knew she couldn't keep up with it for long, all those products every two weeks! Well, it was nice while it lasted. This look was kind of strange for her, as Hermione thought makeup and hair was sort of silly. But it was worth a shot if it was going to help her confidence.   
  
TBC  
  
I know, it ended at an odd spot…but I stared at this screen for twenty minutes and I think it should be a different chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I am starting to feel as if no one likes this story…so I may stop posting if less than 2 people review.   
  
Thanks guys! Hey I got to…2226 words! Darn, only four words less and it'd be 2222, how cool! I'm weird lol.   
  
By the way, thanks to all my awesome reviewers, especially: Horny Girl and Anne Goshawk!   
PS. READ "Eye of The Beholder" by Anne Goshawk, if you love this fiction, you'll love hers, if you hate it, you'll love hers! it's awesome! It's a R fiction with sex and rape. 


	6. Forever

"Fascination"  
  
By Riley Malfoy  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Forever-  
  
ah!! The first 1/10000000 of fluff. I promise it's necessary!!  
  
Hermione shoved the last green bean into her mouth and laughed at a joke of Lavenders'. Ever since she had told Terry off, the last four days had been so…empowering. Terry was still being as controlling as ever, but Hermione knew she could survive. The days had been full of in-between class snogs with Malfoy and games of chess with Ginny.   
"I'm going to go take a break in the common room, alright?" Hermione said to Ginny before standing up and exiting the Great Hall. As Hermione rounded a corner, she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. She turned slowly.   
  
"Malfoy…" she groaned, seeing his silver eyes boring into hers, a smirk playing across his lips. He pulled her wrist, pulling her into a heart-stopping kiss. Hermione was hardly surprised. Malfoy got a kick out of random make-out sessions. He pulled away and half-slung her over his right shoulder, walking briskly to the nearest door. He pushed the door open and plopped her onto the stony ground, quickly unfastening his robes. Malfoy was normally the one to draw sex out, but tonight he seemed eager to get to it. Hermione reached up and began undoing her robes. She shrugged them off and tossed them aside. Malfoy was already topless and Hermione hurriedly rid herself of her blouse and bra, tossing them across the room. Malfoy reached down and pulled off her skirt, while kicking his pants and boxers off. She reached a hand down, and rather teasingly slid her undies off. He placed his body on her and gave in to a fiery kiss.   
  
"You're…such…a….bastard," she moaned as his hands roamed her petite form.   
  
"Bitch." he growled, between bites of her tan skin.   
  
"Ass."   
  
"Whore."   
  
"Man-slut."  
  
"Mudblood."   
  
The insults continued to weave their way in between the passion. Draco plunged himself into Hermione, causing her to gasp and grip his shoulders tightly. Her nails dug into his flesh, raking down his arms, causing red welts.   
Draco groaned, grasping handfuls of her brown hair and tugging forcefully. They both climaxed, and Draco collapsed on Hermione, panting for breath. A good ten minutes later he rolled over, and turned his head to Hermione. Her eyes were half-closed and slow breaths were eliciting from her swollen, red lips. Her entire body was covered in beads of sweats and her cinnamon-brown locks fanned out under her head. Suddenly a chuckle echoed through the room and Draco spun his head around.   
  
Terry Boot was sitting on a chair, his legs propped on the desk, smiling sickly.   
"Admiring the beautiful whore from afar?" he laughed amusedly.  
"How long have you been here?" asked Draco suspiciously.   
"Long enough." growled Terry, standing up and grasping Draco by the neck as he stood.  
"I'm stronger than you Boot," said a highly confident Draco as he began prying Terry's fingers from his neck.   
"Not if caught by surprise." Terry retorted, pointing his wand and shooting green strands to tie Draco to a nearby post.   
"Shit." moaned Draco.   
  
A small whimper was heard from the floor and Terry glanced down. Hermione was crouched on the floor, naked, and very venerable  
"I *told* you I'd find out." Terry bragged, pouncing onto Hermione.   
"Now," he sighed dreamily. "I'm going to take what's *mine*"  
  
"I am not yours!" Hermione let out a strangled scream.  
Terry simply shook his head as he began to unbuckle his pants. Hermione shot a glance towards Draco, who was looking at her with something almost like pity.   
She mouthed the word "Please." to him as Terry removed his boxers. Suddenly, Draco burst from the ropes and pounced on Terry, hitting him over the head and stunning him with his own wand.   
  
Hermione pushed Terry's limp form from herself and sat up. "Thanks…for saving Me." she whispered hoarsely.   
"I didn't do it for you. I did it because I couldn't bear to watch someone else banging what's mine."   
"I'm not yours!" Hermione huffed under her breath.   
Draco ignored her comment as he pulled on his slacks.   
Hermione sloppily got dressed and began to walk out. Draco grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. She collided into his chest and buried her face into his robes. He backed into a wall, half-dragging her. Hermione lifted her head and Draco grabbed it, pulling her face towards his and kissing it roughly. He slid his back down the wall, pulling her down with him. Hermione moved her hands to his and placed her palms on Draco's, intertwining her small hands in his.   
They broke the kiss and fell into each other, still exhausted from their previous escapade. Hermione closed her eyes and snuggled into Draco's warm body.   
Hermione eyes flew open. She glanced over to the clock on the wall. She must have slept for an hour! Her fingers were still entwined in Draco's. She looked into his face. His cheek was against the wall, his blonde hair falling in his eyes. She bit her lip. He looked almost…angelic. She pulled her hands out of his and propped herself up with her elbows.   
  
"He looks so…innocent," she thought to herself, her heart thumping loudly.   
She noticed a flutter of feeling rip through her heart as she looked at him. This was an unfamiliar feeling for her. It was like she used to feel around Terry in the beginning. What was happening to her world? She hung her head down staring at the cracks in the floor. Her life used to be so planned out and her biggest worry was homework. Then, in a few short weeks, it had all crashed down. As she looked at Draco's profile, she realized she had gone to him only when she was sad, and with one kiss, all her problems melted away for a little while. Being with him physically was like…a piece of heaven. She mentally slapped herself for thinking such emotional thoughts about Draco Malfoy. After all, their relationship was purely sexual.   
  
Her thoughts were pulled away for a second as she turned her head, noticing Terry's body had gone. She figured he had woken up, and being as dazed as you are after being stunned, wandered off. She shrugged it off, knowing she'd deal with him later, focusing on Draco again.   
  
Was she starting to get emotional? No. She mustn't.   
"I must be having some after-sex thoughts. It's totally normal," she reasoned with herself, this being the first time she'd stayed with Draco post-sex to see if she had any thoughts. She wasn't sure why, but a single tear welled in her eye and slowly slipped down her cheek, and landed on Draco's outstretched leg. Hermione wiped it away. "Damn allergies." she muttered, before pushing herself up, kicking Draco roughly in the leg to wake him up, and exiting.   
  
*!*!*  
Draco opened his eyes. He felt completely wonderful, but completely horrible at the same time. He knew he shouldn't associate with a mudblood, but something about her (he would never admit it!) was so amazing. With the average girl, he was satisfied after one night, but Granger had this undying attractiveness, and with each physical action, she grew more and more desirable. He wanted to kill her for being so damn attractive. He moaned to himself, stood up, and left the room, cursing the mudblood whore.   
  
*!*!*  
  
Hermione took a deep breath as she knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office. She waited for a minute, when a statue sprang to life and the entrance opened, revealing the kindly old man.   
" Ms. Granger?" questioned Dumbledore, smiling brightly.  
"Headmaster, if you aren't too busy, I must speak to you."   
Dumbledore nodded and beckoned her to come in.   
"Headmaster, Terry Boot from Ravenclaw has been.." she paused.  
"Harassing me," she continued.   
Dumbledore nodded with a look of sympathy in his eyes.  
"I suspected something. Mr.'s Potter and Weasly visited me a few days ago voicing some concern about how Mr. Boot was acting towards you."  
So Ron and Harry do care! Hermione was overjoyed.  
"I'm not sure what, but I guarantee something will be done, and someone will be talking to you about the severity of his offense in the next day or day."   
Hermione nodded, grinning broadly. "Thank you Headmaster."   
Dumbledore smiled. "I wish you the fastest emotional and physical recovery, Ms. Granger."   
Hermione nodded and left Dumbledore's office, heading for the Gryffindor tower. Hermione took a quick shower (which set her off schedule!) and headed into the dormitory, feeling refreshed and relieved. She lay in bed thinking.   
"How long can this go on between Malfoy and I?" she wondered. "Are we just going to have random sex until graduation?"  
Hermione closed her eyes. She'd deal with this later. For now, she wanted to sleep.   
  
TBC  
  
What did you think? Wasn't too fluffy was it? Please review and tell me how I'm doing!! Hardly anyone is reviewing so I may quite writing (yes that is a threat!). So, show your appreciation please! If you do, I'll do something special for you!! I'm bribing for reviews…what is the world coming to?   
Anyway…read "Eye of The Beholder" by Anne Goshawk…it's awesome!! 


	7. Jaded

Fascination  
Chapter 7  
  
Jaded  
  
To my reviewers: Horny Girl- I will try and make the sex scenes more descriptive, but I'd like to keep this R rated. If enough people want, I may write an NC-17 version and post it under a different name.   
Draco: Thanks! You rock!  
ShojoAngel: Thanks! I plan to J   
ScytheFire: I'm glad it's to your liking! Keep on reviewing.   
Thanks all previous reviewers. You are the bomb!  
  
  
The sun shining through the castle window roused Hermione from her peaceful sleep. She groggily rubbed her eyes and sat up, eliciting a soft groan. Lavender Brown was already up and dressed, Parvati Patil was asleep in her four-poster. Hermione got dressed and headed to the common room to find Harry and Ron. She had forgiven them as soon as she learned of their concern. Sure enough, Harry and Ron were sitting in armchairs, Ron stuffing his face with chocolate frogs.   
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "Have you even eaten breakfast?"  
"Nope." grinned Ron, chocolate in the corner of his mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes teasingly.   
The trio all left to go to breakfast.  
  
Just as Hermione finished her breakfast, Professor McGonnagal beckoned her from across the room.   
"I'll be right back." Hermione motioned to Ron and walked over to McGonnagal.   
Hermione frowned when she noticed the sadness etched upon her mentor's face.   
"Ms. Granger. The headmaster informed me of your little…situation. We have gathered the information, but I fear-I don't know quite how to say this- with this unusual situation, we may not be able to charge Mr. Boot in Wizard Court."   
  
Hermione stood dumbfounded. Terry walking free? Free to harass her? Free to do this to another girl?  
"How can you let this happen?" Hermione yelled.   
Minerva gasped in shock. She had expected sadness, maybe even confusion, but not rage from Hermione.   
Hermione felt her knees going weak. She shut her eyes and could feel tears stinging her eyelids.   
Hermione turned on her heel, gasping loudly and began running to the Gryffindor tower.   
Hermione reached the dormitory, and half-jumped onto her bed, sobbing uncontrollably. How could this happen? She screamed into her pillow, and she swore she could feel her heart breaking into a million pieces. Why was life so hard? Tears slipped from her chin, dribbling onto her collar. Suddenly, she spotted the antique dagger she had gotten from her father for Christmas. She was interested in old style weaponry, and her father always got her something different. She eyed the silver dagger. It was about 9 ½ inches long with a 6-inch blade. The entire blade was covered in grooves, swirls, and different designs. She picked up the sparkling dagger and held it tightly. She held the blade and squeezed it in her fist, feeling the sharp edges cutting into her flesh. She slid the blade from her hand, noticing the thin red lines it had caused in her palm. She grinned sickly. Perfect.   
  
"Hermione?" rang the sickeningly sweet voice of Lavender Brown.   
Hermione opened her eyes.   
"You've been up here all day!" said Lavender, feeling Hermione's forehead.   
"Classes!" she gasped, clutching her chest.   
"Professor McGonnagal told me that due to some special circumstances you are excused from today's classes."   
Hermione sat up.   
"How come you get to skip?" whined Parvati. "Lucky bitch!"   
Hermione glanced at her watch. It was almost 8:00pm. Hermione knew she hadn't eaten since breakfast, but the idea of what was to come put a damper on her hunger. She went about her normal night routine, showering and studying, then going to bed. Hermione squinted slightly. Good, everyone was asleep.   
She quietly slid out of bed and put on her robe and grabbed the silver dagger. She was headed towards the Ravenclaw common room. Luckily, Terry had given her the password just days earlier so she could alert him when she was going somewhere. Hermione snaked through the corridors, finally reaching the statue of a unicorn. Hermione grasped the horn and whispered "Finite Lorium." The unicorn glowed an eerie blue and split in half, revealing the door into a common room. Hermione sighed in relief seeing that it was empty. She crept up to the sixth year boy's dormitory. Tip-toeing over to the farthest bed on the right, she spotted Terry. She hit a creaky floorboard and cursed as a boy mumbled in his sleep. She waited a few minutes to make sure everyone was asleep. Slowly she raised her wand and put him in a dreamless sleep with a simple whisper. She raised the dagger. She wanted to plunge it into his chest, ending her pain forever. It was like slow motion, she gradually lowered the dagger, until the tip was grazing the side of his neck. She couldn't do it. Her brain kept telling her hands to push. She gave a slight shove, but it was not hard enough to cause any damage. She pulled the dagger away ready to strike. "Go!" she told her hand, but it would not go. She was shaking uncontrollably, her hands growing sweaty. Her hand was vibrating so violently that the dagger was threatening to slip from her clammy palm any second. She gripped it tightly and pulled it towards her self. She couldn't do this. She couldn't sink as low as he had. She was NOT a murderer. She was an angry, hurting, resentful person, but not a killer. She slid the dagger into her pocket and stepped backwards. She turned and began to creep quietly from the Ravenclaw tower.   
Hermione slipped from the tower, beads of perspiration dripping from her forehead. She gripped the stones of the wall, breathing heavily. Suddenly she heard the footsteps of another figure echoing through the hall. She ducked behind a bend in the wall, cursing under her breath. In nervousness she thrust her hand into the pocket and gripped the dagger. She heard unrecognizable voices speaking in raspy whispers. She squeezed her hand tightly around the dagger and gave a slight squeak as the blade cut into her flesh for the second time. She pulled her hand from her robe, blood gushing from the wound. She began to walk briskly in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. She wiped her hand on her robe, causing a bloody smear across it's blue silk. She quickened her pace and reached the fat lady, bursting inside the tower and collapsing in an armchair. She cleaned her cuts and slipped into the dormitory, tossing her robe into her trunk and getting into bed.   
  
The next morning went smoothly for Hermione, being a Saturday. She relaxed in the tower and ate toast in an armchair. She noticed her arm was smeared with blood and was glad her long-sleeved robe had covered it. She rushed up to the tower to retrieve her toiletries. She slid into the Prefect's bathroom, towel, robe, and extra clothing in hand. She quickly undressed and tossed, quite uncharacteristically, her clothing in a heap. She filled the tub with star-shaped purple bubbles that smelled like a vineyard. She slipped under into the tub, her hair falling gently over her shoulder. She washed herself and a good twenty minutes later exited the bathroom, her robe tied over her freshly pressed blouse and skirt. Unsurprisingly, she bumped into none other than Draco Malfoy on her way back upstairs.  
  
"Fancy seeing you in a corridor." Hermione joked raising her left arm to scratch her head.   
"Why is your robe covered in blood?" asked Malfoy suspiciously, a small hint of concern in his eyes.   
"I accidentally cut myself with a razor dipshit."   
"No need to be a bitch, Granger. I was only wondering."  
Hermione shrugged.  
"He hurt you again, didn't he?" Malfoy growled.  
"Why would you care?" Hermione sneered.   
Malfoy's eyes flickered dangerously. "I don't want anyone tainting MY sex toy."   
"Sex toy?" Hermione laughed. "I am no ones sex toy."   
Malfoy smirked.   
"I could say right now that I didn't want to sleep with you again if I wanted." Hermione pointed.   
"True." Malfoy stated. "But, you wouldn't stay true to that."   
Hermione scowled. "What makes you say that?"   
"Oh, I've slept with many women, I know how to tell. You can't resist me."   
In Hermione's inner depths she knew it was true, but she would never admit it.   
"Hmph." Hermione groaned. "I know for a fact you can't resist me."  
"Want to bet?" Malfoy laughed, toying with his hair.   
It was then Hermione realized what he was doing.   
  
"You and your ass reverse psychology!" she leered.  
"You aren't as dumb as you act, Granger." Malfoy half-teased.  
Hermione battled inwardly. Ah, heck with morals. One more time. One more time she'd give in. Then it would end. But would it ever? Hermione knew what was happening. It was like cigarettes. You keep on saying "One more time." Yet, there's always another time. But, for a second, Hermione didn't care. She didn't care that she was hopelessly addicted to Draco Malfoy sex.   
  
She leaned in and accepted the kiss he had been waiting to give her. It wasn't the passionate, polite, and loving kiss she had dreamed of in her early teens. It wasn't even the sensual, caring kiss she had imagined for her later teens. It was a kiss of frustration, lust, and most of all, heat. Her body almost molded into his as they pushed towards each other. He grabbed her hand and began pulling her upstairs into the Slytherin common room. He led her up a flight of stairs and into an empty bedroom.   
"You have a.. bedroom?" gasped Hermione.   
"There are some advantages to be a Malfoy." Draco smiled as he kissed her again, laying her down on the double bed. He unbuttoned her blouse and waited patiently as she pulled her arms from the sleeves. As he pushed the skirt down her thighs, she realized how different this was. It registered in her mind how normally ripped her clothes off of her. Today he was being almost…gentle. He unclasped her bra and she shrugged it off and pushed to the floor. He wrapped one finger in the waistband of her underwear and pulled it down her legs, dropping it at his feet. He kissed her lip, sucking gently, moving to her cheek, down her neck and finally to her chest, sucking softly. She breathed softly, feeling his hand gripping her own. He kissed a trail down her stomach, to her thigh and down to her ankle. Finally he moved to head back to her mouth. He kissed her as he pulled off his own clothes. Hermione timidly undid the buttons of his shirt and yanked it off as he pushed off his pants and boxers, kicking them behind him. Suddenly, she did something completely unexpected. She bucked her hips towards him, and his thrust himself into her, causing her to push a pillow to her mouth to stop her screams of pleasure. After five minutes of pure ecstasy, he collapsed on her, as she writhed in ecstasy. She finally stopped quivering and lay still, her breathing in unison with his. He rolled over to the left side of the bed and wrapped the sheets around himself. She timidly placed an arm around his waist and curled up behind him.   
Hermione opened her eyes. She felt a jolt in her stomach. She wanted to burst into tears. Being with Malfoy was so amazing. Secretly she wished that they were lovers, but she knew she could never feel that way for him and he'd never feel that way towards her. Why was everything always so hard? The only person that could take away her horrible thought was her worst enemy. She hated herself for enjoying her time with him. She didn't exactly like him when they just talking, but during sex he was different. Normally, he was so rough, but the last time was gentle and sweet, like Hermione had always imagined sex. She pushed these confusing thoughts from her mind and placed her face to his back. Before she knew it, warm tears were soaking his pale skin.   
  
TBC  
  
Well what did you think? Thanks for all your reviews!! I'm trying to fit this fluff in realistically. There was supposed to be no emotion involved in this story, but Hermione just won't cooperate!! I'm sorry; it's not my fault. Hermione just had to go and get all sappy. I'm trying to work with a completely misunderstood evil hottie and a sappy sex-deprived bookie. It's not easy. Give me leeway!! PLEASE review and tell me what you thought! Be gentle, I have a delicate ego J 


	8. Pledge

"Fascination"  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Pledge  
  
OMG thank you guys so so much!! Your reviews were so sweet. I just got back from babysitting (yes I'm allowed to take of little children, scary isn't it?). I'm in the mood to write a good, plot-filled, smut-filled chapter.   
  
  
Draco awoke to see Hermione sitting on his windowsill, dressed in her robe, knees to pulled to her chest and head leaned on the glass. Draco stood up and walked to stand behind her, hands hungrily caressing her shoulders.  
"I'm not in the mood." Hermione stated, turning to him, eyes red and puffy.   
"Granger the whore, not in the mood? Is the world over?" he remarked sarcastically.  
"Don't call me a whore," she said sighing.  
"What's the matter?" he asked, almost seeming concerned.   
"Why would you care? I'm just a whore."   
"I-I want to know what's putting you out of the mood." he replied smoothly.  
"If you must know, the aurors don't have enough evidence to try Terry in Wizard court."   
"Try…for what?" asked a confused Draco.  
"Attempted rape, abuse, threats, the list goes on…" Hermione whimpered.  
"Oh." for the first time since he was little Draco felt a little sorry for Hermione.   
Draco placed a hand on her chest, trying to coax her into the mood.   
Hermione turned her head. "Don't you have any human left in you?" she shouted, tears collecting in her eyes. "I thought for a while that you could be a little humane, but you are actually just a conniving, insensitive bastard!"   
Draco scowled.   
"You don't understand what I've gone through! This is the last time you speak to me. In fact, this is the last time I touch you!"   
Hermione grabbed her clothing and stomped from the room, tears now pouring down her face.   
  
Draco stood in shock, mouth hanging open. He ran a hand through his tousled hair. Maybe what she said was true. Maybe he was a bastard.   
  
*~*~*  
Hermione reached the common room around 3pm. She ran upstairs to the dorm, trying to ignore the catcalls she was receiving from wearing the robe. She collapsed on her bed, absolutely racking with sobs. She opened a pocket mirror from her trunk and stared into it. Who was that in the mirror? Who was that girl with matted brown hair and red eyes? Where was that girl she once knew with the sparkling eyes and the bright smile? She shut the mirror and tossed in onto the floor, burying her face in her pillow.   
  
After dinner, which Hermione had spent picking at her food and mumbling monotone responses Ron and Harry, Dumbledore began talking about the muggle studies curriculum. Hermione only caught the end of his speech.   
  
"And in light of your muggle studies classes, a Renaissance style ball will be held next Saturday to all who have taken the class."   
  
Hermione frowned. She had taken muggle studies. A ball? Wonderful. She didn't feel like dancing, at all.   
"Wait, what are you thinking?" she asked herself. "Positive attitude!"   
  
*~*~*  
  
The following days were reminiscing for Hermione. They were replicas of the days before the Yule Ball in her fourth year. Hermione was grateful of Ginny's kindness in the days, especially when Ginny returned from Hogsmeade with a freshly pressed dress. It was truly a gorgeous dress. It was crushed velvet the color of deepest blue, with gold trim along the sleeves and hem. The v-neckline came to rest just above her bosom and the full skirt just brushed the floor. It had a tight waist and a large bow puffed out in the back. It was long-sleeved. The sleeves were tied with gold ribbon at the wrist, then widening to cover her hand to her fingertips. It truly was a gorgeous dress and fit just perfectly.   
  
  
It was Friday afternoon and Hermione bumped into Ron in the common room.   
"Hey Hermione…can I talk to you?" he asked softly, brushing a few strands of flaming red hair from his face.   
Hermione noticed faintly how his eyes matched the color of her dress.  
He took her wrist and pulled over to the loveseat couch by the fire.   
"Hermione will you- I mean can you-would you like to go to the ball with me?" he almost whispered, trembling slightly.  
"I'd love to." she grinned "That was much better than how you asked me to the Yule Ball." she winked and kissed him on the forehead, making him go bright crimson.   
She stood and left Ron, who was smiling in a daze, as if to absorb the news.   
  
The afternoon before the ball came and Hermione spent almost four hours perfecting her hair. She had taken strands of hair starting at her right ear and working over, and twist them backwards, adding new hair until she go to the back of her head, where she curled the strands and pinned them. It took about an hour, but it looked spectacular. She put on a light brushing of makeup and slipped in her dress, then a shiny gold pair of flats. She tied a golden ribbon around her neck and smiled in the mirror.   
  
"I look pretty good for a depressed freak!" she joked to herself, stepping from the room. She met Ron, looking pretty nice himself, in the common room. Ron's red hair hung in his eyes and his slightly shabby dark blue tunic matched his eyes. He nervously slipped an arm around her waist and began walking with Harry, who was taking Ginny, out of the common room. Ginny looked beautiful herself, her hair in a sleek bun with curly tendrils around her delicate face. She wore a cream dress with a bottle green bodice and some worn green slippers. Harry matched her in his green tunic and messy black locks.   
  
The Great Hall looked spectacular. The tables had been combined into one long table, covered in a tablecloth that sported all of the house colors. The decorations were indescribable. Ron led Hermione over to table, who smirked when she saw Draco's look of sexual frustration at the sight of her in the dress .Ron returned to Hermione with two champagne glasses full with mulled mead. Hermione thanked him and pressed the glass to her lip, taking a sip of the slightly bitter liquid. Within a few sips though, the liquid took on a delicious taste, making her feel calm.   
"Want to dance?" Ron grinned, taking her hand.   
"Ok." Hermione smiled softly as Ron helped her to stand. She set the glass on the table and followed him on to the dance floor where several other people, including Parvati Patil and Seamus Finnegan were dancing to a slow song being played by the orchestra. Ron placed a quivering hand on her waist. He looked unsure of what to do next, so Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder and took his other hand in hers. She stepped backwards and began to sway, trying to steer Ron along with her. After a few awkward minutes, Ron had finally gotten the hang of it. He twirled her and brought her close to him. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione could see Harry and Ginny dancing, looking like they were having fun. She scanned the room, and the sight of Draco and Blaise Zabini dancing caught her eye. She felt a hint of jealousy stab at her, but quickly ignored it. Draco did look rather stunning. His silver tunic made her eyes look angelic, or even ethereal, his hair was falling in his eyes, and a familiar smirk was etched on his lips. His eyes caught hers, and a look like confusion danced in his sparkling eyes.   
  
Hermione turned her attention back to Ron. Suddenly the song changed to a more upbeat one and Ron began twirling her and attempting to "get his groove on". He wasn't terribly good, but at least he tried. Hermione turned her head as someone poked her in the back.   
"May I cut in?" said Harry playfully. Ron nodded and took his little sisters hand, teasingly dancing with her.   
Harry was obviously a much more experienced dancer than Ron, and had her spinning and doing a series of complicated dance steps in no time. After a few dances, Hermione and Ron went out to the grounds for a walk in the garden Dumbledore had set up. Hermione and Ron sat down on the large stone bench and began to talk. Suddenly, in the middle of his sentence, Ron leaned over and kissed her. His kiss was soft and a bit sloppy.  
"Nothing like Draco's." Hermione thought.   
Ron pulled away. "Why am I thinking about Draco?" she asked herself. "I kissed RON!"   
He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.   
"His hand is so warm. Draco's was always cold." she remembered. "Ugh! Why does the little prick have to worm his way into everything?" she thought angrily.   
Ron leaned in and kissed her again, a smile dancing on his lips as he leaned in. Hermione placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away gently.  
"No." she said firmly. "I can't do this!"   
"I'm sorry," she whispered as she stood up and left Ron, looking dumbfounded.   
  
As Hermione walked through the garden, she heard a voice speak to her.   
"Where's your date?" asked the husky voice of Draco Malfoy who was sitting in a chair next to the broom shed.   
"I left him. What about yours?"   
"I ditched her," he said cruelly, laughing.   
"Why?" she asked, trying to make conversation.   
"I thought we weren't talking." Draco retorted narrowing his eyes as Hermione. "Or do you want some *more*?"   
Hermione frowned. "I would never. It's just that-"   
Draco stood up and grabbed her head rather forcefully, pulling her face towards his. He held her tight as he kissed her. She struggled but within a few seconds, she submitted. They backed into the shed, Draco fumbling with the doorknob without even moving his lips from hers.   
  
He, somewhat vehemently, shoved her against the wall, grinding his lower regions against hers. She moaned throatily and hurried to unbutton his tunic as he fumbled with her dress.  
"Damn dress!" he exclaimed, looking as if he were about to explode. His tongue found her neck and he licked and bit it as she ran her fingers up his bare back.   
  
"Hermione!" exclaimed a shaking voice. Ron stood in the doorway staring at his worst enemy, in his boxers, sucking on his crush and best friend's neck, who was in just her bra and underwear.   
"Ron!" she gasped. "Please don't leave! I can explain all this!" she yelled, her voice scratchy.   
"There's nothing to explain." Ron gulped. "If you'd rather screw off with a bastard like him, then it's fine with me!"   
  
"Oh," said Malfoy arrogantly "So you wanted to screw off with her?"   
Ron grew red, turned on his heel and left.   
"Trust the weasel to ruin a perfectly good moment!" Draco whined.   
Hermione glowered. She began pulling on her dress.   
"Wait." said Draco softly. "Stay…please?" He looked almost childish, standing in his boxers begging for her presence. Hermione looked down. "I have to get to Ron."   
"I know." Draco's eyes darted to the ceiling. "Just for a little bit?"  
Hermione almost chuckled at Draco's innocent tone of voice. She rolled her eyes and fell into him, burying her face in his chest. Maybe the tin man did have a heart.   
  
TBC  
  
*tear* I want to hear one big "Aww" from everyone! That was an especially hard chapter to write. Grrr. Don't worry this fluff thing won't move to fast. Oh and I've decided to make this a three-story group. This is of course, the first one and the shortest. There will be two more J everyone say "Yay!" PLEASE review, am I keeping them in character well enough?? Please read "Eye of The Beholder" by Anne Goshawk. It's one of my favorite stories! 


	9. Unlike

Fascination  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Unlike  
  
To my reviewers:   
  
Horny Girl: I really intend this story to be a three part series and without having Hermione develop feelings for Draco, it messes up my plot line completely. Don't worry for like 12 chapters of the sequel, there is no real fluffiness. If you give this a story a chance, I'll write a medium-length fic with no fluffiness at all! J   
  
Nympho: My bad. When I wrote the title there was supposed to be smut, but Ron just HAD to burst into the shed. I'll beat him dead for you.   
  
Alexandra Trent: I'm touched that you spent an hour reading my story. I really hope it continues how you like it!   
  
Dmoonbeam: That was the NICEST review I've ever gotten. Thanks! I love your idea; possibly I'll include them later on, if they fit with how the story is going. Keep on reading!  
  
Rebecca: I'm glad you enjoy this story!   
  
HpAngel: *My* story is incredible? Wow! I feel special and warm inside. And yes, Draco does sound hot. At some points while writing, I want to jump inside my computer and kidnap Drakie all for myself. *Grins evilly*   
  
Thanks to ALL my reviewers! You guys rock!  
  
  
Hermione dashed up to the Gryffindor tower, mind racing. "Ron!" she called breathily as she burst into the common room. "Ronald Weasly!" she called once again, her voice cracking. It was then she saw him. A hunched figure sitting by himself in an armchair, head in his hands.   
  
She placed a hand on his back. "Ron, please talk to me," she begged pitifully. Ron lifted his head. His eyes were swollen and he stared daggers at Hermione.   
"How long?" he asked her angrily.  
"About two months." she said softly, as she sat down next to you.   
"I called it off right before you asked me to the ball." she said, trying to gain some dignity.   
"Then why were you snogging in the shed?" he retorted, clenching his fists.  
"I don't know! It just happened, ok?" she said in an exasperated voice.   
"Why? How could you even touch him?"   
"Ron, I was scared and lonely. I needed to let it all out…and being with Malfoy was the only way." she said softly, tears stinging her eyes.   
"Why didn't you come to me? What does he have?" Ron asked, not understanding.   
"I don't know. Something drew me to him." Hermione's voice broke mid-sentence.   
"How far?" Ron asked.  
"All the way, Ron." tears were now slipping down her cheeks.   
"What?" Ron's eyes widened.   
"We slept together, Ron." Hermione repeated to him, biting her lip.   
Ron stared at her disbelievingly.   
"Why is it such a big deal anyway?" Hermione asked him.   
"I-I always thought it would be, you and…Me." he replied, growing red.  
"Oh Ron." Hermione whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around him.   
Ron staid silent, just breathing heavily. She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.  
"I'll tell Malfoy it's over for good, alright?" she half-sobbed.   
Ron nodded selfishly. Hermione stood and left him, going up to dormitory.   
She changed and got into bed. Suddenly images began to flash through her mind. She saw herself being beaten by Terry. She saw herself being kissed by Malfoy for the first time. She saw his infamous smirk. Suddenly the feelings she had felt for Malfoy during her first time came rushing back to her.   
She pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed for a good while.   
"It wasn't supposed to be like this!" she gasped to herself.   
"I've got to tell him its over," she mumbled to herself as she threw her robe over her nightclothes and left the dormitory.   
  
Hermione walked briskly down the corridor before slamming headlong into a figure. She looked up and found her eyes locked in the sharp brown ones of Terry Boot.   
  
"Terry!" she gasped, backing up.   
He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to talk to you," he reasoned, pulling her into a classroom.   
He locked the door and slammed Hermione into a wall.   
She struggled from his grip, but he was much too strong.   
"Terry! No!" she gasped, feeling his fingers wrapping tightly around her throat.   
Hermione gasped for air. Suddenly, it all went fuzzy. Hermione awoke thinking "It's over. I'm ok." She tried to move, but found she was chained to the floor and Terry Boot was standing above her. He hunched over her, without saying a word, and began savagely cutting away her garments   
"Here I lay," she thought to herself. "Naked on the floor."   
Terry pushed his lips to hers and kissed her roughly. She stayed still, trying to ignore him. As he thrust crudely inside of her, she stared up at the ceiling, tears dripping from her eyes with every push of Terry's.   
"Big bad boy Malfoy isn't here to save you now, is he?" growled Terry as he pulled out of her and slapped her roughly across the cheek. Hermione took in a sharp intake of breath, before going rigid, trying to block Terry's advances. Terry unchained her and pulled on his own clothes and left.   
"Remember," Terry told her as he left "There's not enough evidence."   
Hermione curled up on the stone floor, sobbing softly.   
  
"This is so warm," thought Hermione as she opened her eyes in bed.  
She looked around. "Wait! I'm not in my bed!" she thought to herself.   
She was in a large double canopy bed, decorated in silver and green.   
"Could it be?" she thought "Draco?"   
  
"You're awake." said a voice as Draco Malfoy peered around the corner.   
"No shit." answered Hermione groggily. "What am I doing here."   
"I was passing through the hall when I saw you lying on the floor of the Transfiguration classroom." he explained as he handed her a cup of steaming tea.  
"Thanks." she replied. "Why are you being so nice?"   
Malfoy shrugged. "I am NOT being nice. I'm being civil."   
Hermione took a sip of tea. "Shit!" she said bluntly as she saw her reflection in the mirror.   
"Yeah, you were pretty beat up." Draco replied noticing her shocked expression.   
"It's not as bad as it looks. Just a few bruises." he said reassuringly. Wait, stop. Malfoy being reassuring? Something has to be going on.   
"Why did you bring me here?" she asked.   
"I couldn't just leave you lying naked on the floor of the room. I'm still a *bit* human!" he replied resentfully.   
Hermione nodded. "Well, thanks."   
Malfoy nodded and tossed her a shirt and slacks. "Your clothes were pretty ripped up on the floor, so this is what you need to put on until you get to your dormitory."   
Hermione nodded and smiled faintly. Suddenly she remembered the reason she'd been roaming the halls.   
"Malfoy…we can't sleep together anymore."   
His eyes widened. "Why? Am I not good enough for the great Granger?" he teased. "No really, why?"   
  
"Malfoy, we are sleeping together for no purpose. Sure, you've become a lot more civil since I first met you, but I cannot hurt Ron and Harry like this by lying to them. Plus, we have no legitimate reason to be here." she explained as she pulled on her clothing.   
  
"I should go." she called as the door slammed behind her.   
  
  
  
PLEASE R/R This was a short chappy, but chapter 10 will be up really soon, probably In an hour or two. Tell me what you thought? I'd like at least 3 or 4 reviews. Read "Eye of The Beholder" by Anne Goshawk 


	10. Outlook

Fascination  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Outlook  
  
My reviewers! I love you all so much! Will you all marry me? Just kidding :-D   
  
February Dreams: Awesome pen name! Thanks for the review.   
  
Alexandra Trent: Yes, that chapter was too short. I'm sorry. I'll make up for it with an extra-special-as long as I can manage-really super-cool chapter :-D  
  
  
Hermione's Point of View   
  
God, I'm such a baby. What kind of girl goes running out of the Slytherin house bawling her eyes out? Me! I just did the hardest thing in my life. When I was younger I thought the hardest thing for me would be to get married, or get a job. But, NO, the insolent bitch had to worm his way into my life. I don't know what's wrong with me! On the outside he's the same conceited little boy I've known since I was eleven, but when we're together physically he's like a best friend. We speak together in the language of touch. I reached the common room and flopped into an armchair. Lucky for me, McGonnagal understands I'm going through a rough time and has been very nice about letting me miss classes occasionally. I walked over to Parvati's bag and pulled out a bottle of Fire Whiskey. I'm not a drinker, but I think the circumstances call for a little bit of drinking. I popped open the top and lifted the bottle to my lips, taking a large gulp. It burnt my throat as it went down, but for some reason I kept on drinking. I went through the entire bottle, before throwing it at the wall and watching glass shatter. God, I'm screwed up. I'm so mental, I wouldn't be surprised if they sent me to St. Mungo's. I pulled my hair into a low ponytail and changed out of Draco's clothing. I pulled on my extra school uniform and glanced at my watch. It was almost 12pm. I might as well head on down to lunch. I looked at my stomach; my ribs were sticking out and my stomach curved inward. I've been missing a lot of meals lately. I put on some shoes and headed out of the room to find Ron and Harry at lunch.   
  
(A/n back to normal)   
  
Hermione reached the long table and sat down to wait for Ron and Harry. They came in about ten minutes later and sat down next to her.   
"You never came back last night Hermione," said Ron softly.  
"I know. I got caught up with Terry," she answered, sighing.   
"He didn't hurt you, did he?" asked Harry, furrowing his brow.  
"N-no." Hermione stuttered, hoping her red cheek wasn't too obvious.   
"Good." said Ron, eyeing her suspiciously as he took a bite of his roll.   
Hermione nibbled at her sandwich and tried to look normal, but she could feel eyes boring into her.   
She glanced upwards, and caught the eyes of Malfoy, at the Slytherin table, looking her in the eyes. Instead of looking at her cynically like usual, he glanced down to his food and ran a hand through his hair.   
  
MALFOY POINT OF VIEW  
  
I'm such an idiot. Granger looked me in the eye and I averted my eyes away nervously. Nervously? Whoa, I'm not…nervous! Why did the little bitch have to come in my life and ruin everything? He is such a know-it-all, but she understands me, I can tell when she kisses me. I don't know what I think anymore. Before she came along, I have my views set out and I knew exactly what I wanted. Then she had to come and change it all. Good thing she refuses to speak to me anymore. Maybe I've got some time to heal. Can't she stop looking at me? She keeps giving me sporadic glances between bites of her meal. It's not like I'm not looking at her…it's just I wish she wouldn't look at me.   
  
NORMAL POV  
  
Hermione almost choked on her food as her eyes caught Terry's. He softly smiled and winked at her. That was it. She needed to tell someone about the rape. She stood up and bid Ron and Harry good-bye and walked to the infirmary, alone and afraid. As she reached the infirmary, she stuck her head in.   
"Madam Pomfrey?" she said softly. "Can I speak to you?"   
Madam Pomfrey nodded and motioned for Hermione to sit down.   
"I'm sure the headmaster informed you of my little situation with Terry Boot. He, well he-" Hermione feel tears stinging at her eyes.   
"Did he hurt you again?" Madam Pomfrey asked sympathetically.  
Hermione nodded, tears now slipping down her cheeks. "He raped me." she choked. "Last night."   
"Oh dear." Madam Pomfrey gasped as she hugged Hermione tightly, letting the fragile girl sob softly.  
"There is some good news for you." Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.   
"If he did it last night, I can perform a spell that will extract evidence from you to use in Wizard Court."   
Hermione opened her eyes. "You mean, he can get locked up? For good?" Madam Pomfrey nodded. "I'm going to have to perform some simple spells on you. They can be painful, so I'm going to put you to sleep, ok?"   
  
Hermione nodded and smiled softly.   
  
Hermione awoke and looked around the room. Madam Pomfrey was sitting in a chair next to her.   
"You're awake. We got some evidence, and Dumbledore sent it to the ministry a few minutes ago. You are free to go. The head of Ravenclaw will keep his eye on Terry."   
  
Hermione grinned. "Thank you. Thank you so much!"   
She stood up and left the infirmary.   
  
Hermione arrived at the tower to find that most everyone was asleep, except for Ron and Harry who were sitting on the couch by the fire.   
  
"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed "It's 11:00 at night! Where have you been?"   
"Yeah, you disappeared for an entire day!" added Ron.   
"I had to get some tests done in the infirmary. I'll explain it to you guys later."   
  
Hermione hugged them each and hurried to the dormitory. She changed and got into bed, feeling greatly relieved. Hermione tossed and turned. She couldn't fall asleep. She reached into her bag where she had stashed Draco's clothing. She pulled his shirt out and held it to her face. It smelled just like him. Draco always smelled like cinnamon, rain, and everything good. She hugged the shirt tightly to her chest and fell asleep quickly.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco lied in bed, feeling restless. He couldn't sleep now matter how hard he tried. He reached into his bag and pulled out the ripped remnant of Hermione's shirt. He held it to his face. It smelled like vanilla. Hermione always smelled like vanilla. He squeezed the shirt in his fist. It dawned on him.  
He missed her.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione awoke Saturday morning feeling greatly fulfilled. For the last week she had been sleeping with Draco's shirt in her arms. The smell comforted her and took her problems away for the night. She felt a little dumb for her guilty pleasure, because in her heart she knew she missed him. She wasn't sure why, he had always treated her like a whore. But, she knew that inside he wasn't all bad. Of course, he was a little misdirected, but he had good inside, he had to, everyone does. She lied in bed staring at the ceiling, finally closing her eyes and dreaming.   
  
@!@  
"Hermione," whispered a soft voice. She was standing in the great hall, only it was decorated with gold tapestries and a bed sat in the middle of the room. Draco was kissing Hermione, and they were both brilliantly naked. He kissed her softly, almost like worshipping her. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, his fingers running up and down her stomach. He positioned himself and thrust into her, causing her to cry in ecstasy. He kept on kissing her while pumping in and out of her. He climaxed at the same time as her and she collapsed on top of him, panting loudly, still kissing his neck and chest. He ran his fingers through her long hair and kissed her forehead. They stayed like this, looking into each other's eyes, when suddenly the image of Draco faded away and Hermione was left alone on the bed. She cried in shock as a warm body pressed themselves on top of her. The figure, with a mop of blonde curls and deep brown eyes smirked at her.   
"Terry!" she cried, but he placed a hand over her mouth. He slowly dressed her in a flowing white dress and veil. He suddenly was dressed as a groom. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up a large aisle, then slipping a gold ring onto her gloved finger.   
"Hermione," he grinned evilly. "My wife. Mine forever!"   
@!@  
Hermione shot out of bed screaming. "Holy shit." she panted to herself as she realized it was all a dream. Hermione stood up out of bed and changed out her nightclothes, tucking Draco's shirt underneath her pillow and pulling her comforter to cover the pillow.   
She left the dormitory and headed towards the library. She reached the library and scanned the shelves, looking for a good book. She finally found a book about Dragon Bi-Laws and settled in a chair to read.   
  
"Dragon Bi-Laws have been a major topic of interest for thousands of years." Hermione read to herself.   
"They are constantly changing and-"   
Hermione was interrupted as she felt a poke in the back. She turned to a face a smiling male figure.   
"Hermione I need to tell you something."   
Hermione smirked at the boy. "Yes?"   
"I'm in love with you."   
  
TBC   
  
I wonder who the boy is. Is it Terry? Draco? Ron? Harry? Or someone else…? Take a guess in your review! Tell me what you thought! I know this chapter was kind of angsty and boring. I'm sorry! Did you like it though? Please tell me. I'm not posting again till' I get some reviews!! I think this story will end in about 5 chapters. Then I'll do a MUCH longer sequel, then an even LONGER 3rd book. I may even write a spin-off too much fun!! Should I continue? Would you read a three-story thing? 


	11. Uncertainty

Fascination  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Uncertainty  
  
I love you guys!  
  
Blackroseangel69: Really? You think it's brilliant? Thanks! You are thinking along the same lines as me for the Draco/Hermione/someone else thing!   
Ilovetidus: I'm not evil, really I'm not! Ok, maybe I am. I promise it will end D/Hr but I need a plot twist!  
Dmoonbeam: Thanks for another great review!   
Draca: I'm sorry. Please keep reading this story, it will end out D/Hr  
  
On with the story…  
A/N I'm curious, how old is everyone reading? I'm curious. I'm 14!)  
  
Hermione sputtered at the person behind her. "H-Harry?" she gasped.   
Harry blushed bright crimson.   
"B-but you like Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.   
"She's a great girl and all…but I can't stop thinking about you, Herm."   
Harry explained.   
"But what about Ron?" Hermione asked.  
"He understands. He said you should choose."   
Hermione smiled slightly. "What are you asking?"   
"Will you be my girlfriend, Hermione?"   
Hermione nodded slowly. "Yes."   
Harry's face cracked into a grin. "I have some other news, Hermione."  
"Really?" Hermione asked, cocking her head. "What?"   
"Dumbledore wanted me to tell you that Terry has been arrested and will be tried in Wizard Court sometime next month. You'll be testifying."   
Hermione smiled broadly and flung her arms around Harry's neck.   
She pulled her head away, and without thinking, kissed him full on the lips. He was obviously a very experienced kisser, and he deepened the kiss with quite ease. Hermione pulled away and smiled.   
"Wow Herm, where'd you learn to kiss like that?" he asked.   
"From banging your worst enemy." Hermione thought to herself.   
"Nowhere special." she replied.   
Harry smirked and took her hand, pulling her from the library. Hermione followed him, completely forgetting her book.   
"Um, Hermione," Harry asked as they walked to the common room hand in hand. "Do you think that you could come look at the stars with me in the Astronomy Tower tonight?"   
  
"I'd love to Harry!" Hermione smiled softly, planting a kiss on Harry's cheek.   
  
The rest of the day was probably the best day Hermione had had since this whole ordeal started. Around 9 o'clock that night Hermione slipped into a nice pair of robes, the color of fairy blue, she'd been saving for a night like tonight. She slipped into her shiniest pair of flats and went to meet Harry in the common room. Harry was waiting for her by the fire, looking anxious.   
  
"Hello Harry." Hermione managed a smile, even though she was terribly nervous.   
  
"Hi Hermione. Wow, you look…amazing." Harry gasped, the color beginning to drain from his face. He grabbed her hand and they began to walk from the room and up the stairs to the tower. When they reached the tower, Harry pulled a large black blanket from under his arm and spread it out. Harry lie down on his back and Hermione lay down next to him.  
"Look at that one!" Hermione gasped, pointing to a shooting star.   
Harry's eyes widened. "They are so beautiful. Like you."   
Hermione smiled and hoped he didn't notice her reddening cheeks. He leaned over and kissed her, hands running up and down her back. The kissing grew deeper, and Harry began to unbutton her robes.   
"No Harry." Hermione choked, pushing him away.  
"Oh…because of the rape?" Harry asked.   
"Uh…yeah." Hermione lied. The real reason was she was afraid to touch anyone but Draco for some reason.   
Harry nodded understandingly.   
"We should head back," he noticed, glancing at his watch. He grabbed his blanket and they walked back to the common room.   
  
The next morning Harry and Hermione went to the library to retrieve her book. As they stopped behind a row of books, Harry tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.   
"Hermione, you know, this is like a dream come true for Me." he sighed as he placed a kiss on her lips.   
  
"Aw." said the growling voice of Malfoy. "Are Granger and Potty having a special moment?" He sarcastically grasped his chest. "How sweet!"   
  
"Bugger off Malfoy!" Harry protested while Hermione looked at the ground.   
Malfoy walked closer to them. "I'm glad you found someone to screw with other than Me.," he said to Hermione, loudly enough for Harry to hear.   
With that he brushed up against Hermione, causing her to shudder, and left.   
"Hermione, what did he mean by that?" asked Harry suspiciously.   
"Harry-" Hermione began. "Malfoy and I…we fooled around for a few months. But it's over…I swear!"   
The look on Harry's face almost broke Hermione's heart. Instead of looking angry like Ron had, he's looked crushed and betrayed.   
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "I'm your best friend!"   
"I thought you'd hate me." Hermione whispered.  
"Hate you? I'd never! I'm a little confused as to why you'd fool around with that slimy git-"  
"Don't call him slimy!" it popped from Hermione's lips before she could stop herself.   
Harry looked into her eyes quizzically.   
"Hermione, I can tell you have feelings for him. I can't let you lie to yourself and be with Me.," he said, his eyes filling with pain.   
"Harry, I-"  
"Hermione, I understand. I did mean it when I said I'd love you. I want you to be happy. And sometimes we have to show our love by letting people go."   
He explained.   
Harry was wise beyond his year when he let the girl he loved go. Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek. "Thank you Harry!"   
Hermione dashed from the library. She needed to find Draco.   
Hermione snuck into the Slytherin common room and up the stairs to his bedroom. She entered its unlocked door and found Draco, sitting on his windowsill, frown etched on his face.   
"Draco?" she said softly.  
"You've never called me that before," he answered. "Say it again."   
Hermione smirked. "Draco."   
"Why aren't you with pretty boy Potter?" he growled, looking resentful.  
"We broke up."  
"You really cannot hang onto a man."  
"That's not the point. We broke up…for you."   
"I knew you couldn't resist Me.," said Draco triumphantly.  
"Is there anything, remotely non-sexual between us?" Hermione asked quietly.  
"No." said Draco, partly lying.  
"Ok." said Hermione, who was slightly hurt.   
She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He tilted his head up and met her lips with a kiss. As the kiss deepened, Draco stood, and pushed himself towards Hermione, causing her to falter backwards. Draco's hands wrapped themselves around her waist.   
"Draco," she said softly. "I need you to testify in Wizard Court."   
Draco's unclasped his hands from around her waist.   
"What?"   
"You saw what happened when Terry tried to rape me."   
  
"I know, but I thought there wasn't enough evidence to bring charges." Draco asked confused.   
  
"He-he…raped me." Hermione stuttered, trying to block the flashing images in her mind.   
  
Draco's eyes grew wide. "You mean…he ACTUALLY raped you that night I found you?"   
  
Hermione nodded slowly, squeezing her eyes shut. Her heart was pounding. She looked up at Draco. His face was filled with something like rage.   
  
"How dare that little bastard?" he screamed, his pale face turning red.   
"I'm going to kill him!"  
Hermione grabbed him by the bicep. "Draco. Stop it. You're being ridiculous."  
Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Please testify."   
Draco frowned and slowly nodded.   
"Thank you." Hermione whispered before kissing him deeply. Draco pulled away as he felt Hermione's warm tears soaking his face.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked. Hermione couldn't tell if it was in spite or concern.   
"I don't know." Hermione whispered, laying her head on Draco's shoulder.   
"You should go," he said, moving himself from her.   
Hermione nodded and left him, feeling worse than she had before.   
  
"Why did I push her away?" Draco asked himself, flopping onto his bed.   
"You know why," said a voice in his head. "You are afraid of the fact that you felt sorry for her."   
Draco glared. "I do NOT feel sorry for her. I don't even like her."  
"Yes you do. You love her," said the voice.  
  
"I don't love her!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, throwing the nearest breakable thing at the wall.   
  
TBC  
  
AHH! Scary Drakie!! Well, you like? Draco is so stubborn! Wasn't that sweet of Harry to let her go? I was like *sweet*. Review Review my little friends and tell me what you thought!! 


	12. Tribulation

Fascination  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Tribulation  
  
ChocolatePeacock: Well, you get to see them testify in this chapter. I hope you like this one. I don't know, but if Draco cooperates I'm hoping he'll do something to Terry ;-) He is a bit dense though! He needs to just go and accept that he loves Hermione!  
  
CheerPrincess343: Thank you! Here's you update ;-)  
  
Horny Girl: Wasn't he sweet? I know, for a while I wanted them to be together, but I think Draco is cooler!   
  
Draco's Gurl: Thanks! You are really sweet! Here is the next chapter :o)  
  
Sore Ketueski: I won't stop writing. Don't cry. Yes, no matter how much I torture Hermione, she lives.   
  
Mione G.: Thanks!  
  
BlackroseAngel: I thought that ending *was* rather brilliant…just kidding. Yes, Draco will confess his love soon!   
  
Mag-e-o: Yes, while Draco is devilishly sexy, he is still human!  
  
February Dreams: They will show feelings soon. Hermione is basically ready, but Draco is SO stubborn!! Relationally, it will heat up SOON!  
  
Alexandra Trent: Yes, Draco really should listen to himself. He's quite dense sometimes, no?  
  
DmoonBeam: I like sugar. I'm continuing!!  
  
Rebecca: Yes, the H/Hr WAS rather suffocating. Thanks!   
  
Hermione took a breath and sighed deeply. It was the morning of the trial of Terry and she was testifying. She pulled on a pair of shiny black robes and some black flats and adjusted her hair into a low ponytail. She glanced in the mirror. Perfect.   
Hermione grabbed her notes and left the dormitory. As she reached the common room, she saw Harry and Ron, waiting for her by the fire.   
  
"Bye guys! I'll see you when I get back!" she said to them, hugging them each.   
"Good luck, Herm." smiled Harry, kissing her on the cheek.  
"You'll do great." grinned Ron, who had finally fully forgiven her for her incident with Draco. Hermione waved to them and left the tower to go meet Professor McGonnagal who was escorting her and Draco to the trial. Terry had already been arrested and brought to the court.   
Hermione found Draco and McGonnagal waiting for her in the Great Hall.   
"Hello Ms. Granger, please follow me, we'll be going by train."   
Hermione nodded and forced a smile. She shot a glance at Draco who was wringing his hands convulsively. She hadn't spoken with him in over a week, since she asked him to testify. Draco had dressed in his usual black school robes.   
"Draco!" Hermione whispered in his ear. "You were supposed to dress up a little!"   
Draco shrugged. "I know."   
"Why didn't you?" she asked nervously.   
"I didn't feel like it, ok?" Draco snapped.   
"Fine." she said angrily and kept on walking.   
They reached the Hogwarts Express and Professor McGonnagal showed them inside a train car. Hermione sat down across from Draco, and proceeded to pull out a book and read.   
"Is that all you ever do?" drawled Draco, narrowing his eyes on her book.   
"It's better than sitting on my lazy ass all day, like *someone*." she quipped.   
Draco scowled and pulled a chocolate frog from his pocket. He opened the wrapper and the frog burst out, landing in Hermione's lap. Hermione jumped up, startled.   
Draco chuckled. "A little edgy, are we?"   
Hermione nodded and handed him his candy.   
Hermione looked back to her book as Draco took a bite of the chocolate.   
"Are we going to be civil to each other today?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book.   
"Do we have to?"   
"Yes."  
"Ok."  
Hermione frowned and rolled her eyes.   
The next few hours, a dead silence wrung over Hermione and Draco as they did their own thing. Hermione busied herself by working on homework and reading, while Draco messed around with spells.   
  
Around 4 o'clock Hermione began speaking to Draco again.   
"Draco?" she asked  
"Yeah?"   
"Are you nervous?" her voice shook.   
"No. Are you?" he smirked.   
She bit her lip. "Yes."   
"Why?" he chuckled.   
"If I mess this up and Terry doesn't get locked up…think what could happen!"   
Draco concentrated for a second. "Oh."   
Finally, after many long hours, Hermione could feel the train lurching to a stop. McGonnagal came into their compartment and shepherded them out of the train, and in the station, where a large ministry car was waiting for them. Hermione and Draco piled into the back, which was the size of a large bench.   
Hermione focused her eyes on her shoes, which were glinting from the sunlight pouring in the window of the car. Within a good fifteen minutes, the car had pulled up to a large hill. Professor McGonnagal got out of the car and began to walk up the hill, motioning for Draco and Hermione to follow. They did, and after ten minutes on a long winding path, they reached a huge building.   
"This is where your trial will be held." Professor McGonnagal explained to Hermione. The building was completely black and shiny, and almost as large as Hogwarts.   
"Is this building hidden like Hogwarts?" Hermione asked curiously.   
Minerva smiled and nodded. "Of course. When a muggle looks here they see a very dangerous factory."   
Draco smirked. "Dumbass muggles." he cursed under his breath.   
Hermione shot him a wary glance as she began to straighten her robes. The entered the building to find a very tall wizard with sandy blonde hair and deep-set black eyes.   
"Hello." he smiled.   
"Are you Hermione Granger?" he asked, bending over to shake Hermione's hand.   
Hermione nodded shyly.   
"I'm Dan Canes, I'm from Australia, born and raised!" he shot her a flashy grin.   
"And who are you?" he asked Draco, his eyes boring into him.   
"Draco Malfoy. I'm a witness in Hermione's case."   
Dan nodded. "I'll be escorting you around the place today while your teacher sets up some legal documents." he gave a nod to Professor McGonnagal, who turned and left, giving Hermione a sympathetic smile. Dan beckoned for Draco and Hermione to follow him and with a swish of his navy robes; he turned down a long corridor.   
The walk down the corridor was eerily quiet. Dan was upbeat and kept asking questions, but Hermione stuck to one-word answers while Draco merely scowled or nodded.   
Dan led them into an office, furnished with marble and black steel.   
"This is my office. Are either of you hungry?" Dan asked them as he showed them into the office.   
There was no response from the pair as they took seats on the black couch.   
"Thirsty?" Dan grinned, his voice faltering.   
Hermione nodded slowly. "I'll have something to drink if that's alright," she said softly. Draco nodded in agreement.   
"Right. I'll be right back." Dan turned and left the room.   
"Why are you suddenly so shy?" bemused Draco. "Normally I can't get you to shut up."   
"I don't know." Hermione shrugged, focusing on her knees.   
Draco focused his pupils on her pale face for a minute before turning his attention to the room around him.   
Dan returned to the room with two steaming glasses of a purple liquid.   
Draco grabbed the glass and took a gulp. Suddenly his face turned bright red before he spit the liquid all over the white carpet.   
"What the hell? Are you trying to kill me?" he exclaimed.   
Dan chuckled. "It's Panya Juice! I thought you knew what it was. You are supposed to take small sips, it calms your nerves!"   
Draco turned red and scowled at Dan. "It would have helped to know BEFORE I ruined my taste buds!"   
Hermione smiled slightly and took a sip of drink. Dan was right, in moderation it was *very* soothing.   
Dan glanced down at his watch. "I better escort you to the court hall, the trial should be starting soon."  
Hermione nodded, turning very pale.   
"Are you nervous, Ms. Granger?" asked Dan, noticing her loss of color.   
Hermione swallowed and nodded.   
"Don't be. It'll be ok." he grinned at her and stood.   
Draco and Hermione followed Dan out of the office and down a series of very complicated hallways. Dan reached a pair of double doors and opened them. Hermione shuddered in fear at the sight of the place. It was twice the size of the great hall, with five or six rows of seats around the room. There were 3 chairs in the middle. One was metal and covered in bolts and restraints. The second was ten feet in the air and a deep brown, the third one was next to the largest and small and white. Dan showed them over to the front row of seats on the first wall.   
"Just watch the trial, when they call you up, take a seat in that small white chair, and answer their questions."   
Hermione and Draco nodded as Dan took a seat next to them. Hermione could see that most of the seats were filled, and a judge sat in the high seat. The only empty chairs were the unfilled audience and jury chairs and the metal chair. Hermione waited in silence while Draco tapped his shoes on the cold metal floor. Suddenly, the judge rose and said in a voice that was magically magnified "All rise."   
Everyone in the courtroom rose and faced the judge.   
"What you shall witness today, is the trial of a young man accused of a serious crime. Please keep quiet, so the entire jury can hear every detail. I hope you deposited your wands in the front box for safety reasons; they can picked up after the trial. Remember no-"   
Hermione tuned out at the judge droned on about rules for the next ten or fifteen minutes. Finally the double doors to the courtroom opened quickly, and three figures entered. Terry, who was dressed in wool robes, and a dementor on each arm, scowled. Hermione expected Terry to be in terrible condition, but his infamous smile was still scrawled across his face. He sat down in the metal chair, his eyes connecting with Hermione's for a dangerous second. Chains sprung from the chair and wrapped around his arms and legs, causing him to wince painfully.   
The judge glared down at him.   
"Mr. Terry Boot, you know of the crime you are accused?"   
Terry put on a fake smile. "Yes sir."   
"May I call up the first witness, Poppy Pomfrey."   
Hermione glanced over, surprised to see Madam Pomfrey, coming to the center of the room and sitting in the white chair.   
"Speak." the judge said bluntly, as if the witness were a dog.   
"Hermione Granger came to me about two weeks ago, telling me she has been raped by Terry Boot the night before. She had filed similar complaints with Dumbledore before, but there was enough substantial evidence to make a conclusion. I did a test on Hermione, and sure enough, traces of Mr. Boot's semen were found in her. Ms. Granger is a trustworthy girl and in my opinion-"   
The judge held up his hand. "We have no need for your opinions. Is that all the evidence you have?"   
Poppy nodded and handed him the tube with the test results inside.   
The judge nodded. "You may step down."   
The jury began whispering to each other.   
The judge cleared his throat. "Let's see, the victim herself, Ms. Hermione Granger."   
Hermione gulped nervously and stood from her seat, her shoes clicking on the metal floor. She took a seat and looked up at the judge.   
The judge looked at her somewhat sympathetically. "Tell us your story, Ms. Granger."   
Hermione opened her mouth, but nothing came out except a dull squeak. Terry chuckled. Hermione took a deep breath.   
"It all started at the beginning of my sixth year at Hogwarts. Terry asked me to be his girlfriend. I was quite pleased, but after a little while he started to get very frustrated about me not wanting to sleep with him." she cleared her throat.   
  
"He started pestering me more. One night he found a hickey on me and freaked. He started hitting me really hard and telling me this I *his*. I came out with a bruise on my side and one my cheek, and a bloody lip. They weren't too serious and they have since healed-" Hermione gulped and took another deep breath. She could feel her hands growing clammy.   
  
"Shortly after this, he apologized, saying he was drunk. I forgave him, when suddenly he noticed bite marks on my skin. He got really angry and told me he'd kill me. I was really afraid, so I didn't tell anyone." Hermione shot a glance at Draco, who was giving her a pained look.   
  
"He started following me around, and keep checks on me, making sure I always in the right spot. Suddenly, I realized I didn't have to do anything. So, I told him off. For a while, everything seemed all right. Then one night, he caught me in bed with Draco Malfoy." Her face turned red.   
  
"He tied Draco to the wall. He-he pounced on me and started undressing. Then Draco broke free and stunned him. After that, I went and told the Headmaster what had been going on. He said he'd keep an eye on Terry, but their wasn't enough evidence to convict him. A couple weeks later, I was in the hall, when Terry pulled me into a classroom, tried to choke me, and tied me down. When I awoke he-"   
  
Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel salty tears stinging at her eyelids. She bit her lip tightly.   
"He raped me. The next day, I went to Madam Pomfrey, and she did the test on me."   
Hermione squeezed her eyes shut again, feeling a tear slip down her cheek.   
"Thank you Ms. Granger." the Judge smiled softly at her.   
"You can go."   
Hermione nodded hastily and walked back to her seat, her chin wrinkling up as she trembled. Hermione watched as Draco was called and brought to the stands. He gave the story of the attempted rape, and of finding Hermione in the classroom after the actual rape.   
He came back, looking rather shaken. The judge glared down at Terry.   
"Mr. Boot, speak." she said harshly.   
Terry smiled. "All of this is utter nonsense. Hermione and I dated for a while, and I was little disappointed that we couldn't sleep together. She blowing it way out of proportion!" he lied.   
"Eventually, I found she was cheating on me. I got a little angry, and may have been a little forceful, but I NEVER caused bruising! One day, I caught her in bed with that Malfoy. I was angry, and she said she'd 'make it up' by sleeping with me. I got down on top of her, when Malfoy went crazy and stunned me. One night in the halls, I saw her. We got caught up in the passion and we had sex in a classroom. That's all that happened." he smiled toothily at the judge.   
"Jury, please discuss your decision." The jury began to hurriedly whisper.   
Hermione sat, silent in her seat, wringing her hands and whispering to herself.   
The judge stood. "Now, because Mr. Boot in a minor, his minimum sentencing is ten years in Azkaban. All in favor of a five to ten year sentencing in Azkaban raise your hand."   
Almost the entire jury raised their hands.   
"I swear! I did nothing!" Terry called out as dementors grabbed his arms. Hermione noticed he looked scared and boyish for once.   
Hermione turned to Draco. "Thank you for testifying."   
Draco shrugged. "Not like I had a choice, did I?"   
Hermione flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back warmly. She pulled away and planted a kiss on his lips. Draco deepened the kiss, and held her face in his hands.   
Suddenly it all stopped as he pulled.   
"Draco?" she asked, confused by his sudden action.   
"What?" he snapped, as if they hadn't kissed.   
She turned away from him as Dan led them from the courtroom and out to the hall to meet Professor McGonnagal.   
"You did wonderful Ms. Granger. You are an example of strength!" she gave Hermione a quick hug.   
"Good job Mr. Malfoy. I knew you would do wonderful." she smiled at Draco, but his merely glared at her.   
  
Hermione sighed in relief as they all began to walk out of the building. She was ready for a new leaf.   
  
TBC  
  
Damn! Why did Draco have to pull away? Don't worry; his true feelings will begin to surface in chapter 13. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. Hermione did do beautifully didn't she? Keep on reading. I've got all three books planned out :o)   
You guys rocks! I wouldn't write if it weren't for you! Hope to see some reviews!! 


	13. Healing

Fascination  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Healing  
  
My reviewers: I LOVE you all!   
Dmoonbeam: More sugar? That will motivate me to write even longer chapters! Yum! Yes, this chapter is when Draco begins to realize his feelings.  
  
CheerPrincess343: Do you cheerlead? I'm a flyer on my squad! Yes, Terry the evil man-whore will be locked up! But…will he make a return in the second book? You won't know till' I write it *grins evilly*  
  
February Dreams: I was actually thinking of having the jury believe him, but I've put poor Hermione through so much!   
  
Alexandra Trent: Yah, I am getting frustrated on Draco. He's such a slimy…*ahem* devilishly sexy, prat at times!!   
  
Rebecca: Yes, I want to jump in the computer and beat up Terry. He's such an ass.   
  
Dracosrockstar: I love your pen name. Any pen name containing Draco or Malfoy rules! Cause Draco kicks ass! Here's the next chapter. I didn't want Draco to pull away, but he just did. I am working with a misunderstood hottie and a sex-deprived bookie here, who can blame me?   
  
  
  
  
Sometimes, you just walk. You walk for no apparent reason, for the purpose of moving. That's what Hermione Granger did. Her cinnamon hair, soaking wet and sticking to her cheeks, her robes dripping wet, her shoes squishing with every step, from walking in the rain.   
  
Hermione took a glance up at the sky, wincing at the raindrops falling in her eyes. The lake looked so beautiful when the water splashed into it playfully. She could feel her eyes watering up as she stared at the silvery glint of the water. She dug her hands into the pockets of her robe, pulling out a white scrap, a piece of an old shirt, worn with rubbing. She held it to her nose and breathed in the essence of comfort. She tossed the shirt into the mud and stepped into it, smashing it further into the mud. Her eyes lingered on the garment for a few precious seconds, two tears sliding from her eyes, before she turned and walked away from the lake, leaving her past behind her.   
  
Hermione Granger tossed and turned in bed. Her hands were wringing the bed sheets, her nose searching for the comforting scent of Draco Malfoy. Crazy with tiredness and fear, she slipped an old jacket around herself and dashed from the dormitory.   
As she left the castle, she could feel mud splattering her in the face, as the wind blew against her skin. The rain was pouring so hard, her hair was soaking wet. There she saw it, a glint of white in the distance. She sloshed through the mud, coming to find the squashed garment. She picked it up gently and set it in her pocket, when suddenly a crackling of lighting forced her to seek refuge. She looked around herself. To one side were trees, the other water. She had no place to go. She turned around and began to run, the mud sticking to her feet, towards the castle. How dumb could she be? Running out in the middle of the night during a storm! She grabbed her nightgown to hold it up from the mud and entered the double doors, panting in fear. She sneaked back to the common room, soaking wet and covered in mud. She dried off and slipped into bed, garment in hand, promising herself a bath in the morning.   
  
@!@   
His face, eyeing her hungrily, muscles bulging underneath pale skin. Blonde curls falling to hood over deep chocolate eyes. His smile, was dancing dangerously.   
@!@  
  
Hermione shot up, sweating and holding her hand to her chest. She had seen him. Every night since the trial, he had taunted her. Every time she closed her eyes, his face loomed towards hers. For the second time that night, she got out of bed, and grabbed her wand. She tiptoed through the dead-silent dormitory, down the stairs, out of the common room, and through the hallways. She reached the Slytherin house and whispered the password (sleeping with Draco has it's very useful upside!). She tiptoed through the common room, and snuck up to the 6th year boy dorms. She found Draco, lazing on his back, feet propped on the edge of his bed, eyes half closed. She poked him roughly.   
"What?" he said loudly, his eyes shooting open.   
"Draco." she said softly.  
"Granger? What the hell are you doing?" he stared at her quizzically.  
"I've been dreaming about Terry. I can't sleep," she told him. She wasn't sure why she came to Draco; it wasn't like he'd do anything.   
He groaned and sat up. "Here, you can sleep in my room."   
He led her up the stairs and into his private room. "How come you aren't in there?" she asked.   
He shrugged. "Change of scenery."   
Hermione nodded.   
"Since tomorrow is Saturday, I'll just wake you a little late, alright?" He looked at her halfway sympathetically as Hermione crawled into the awaiting bed.   
  
Draco looked at her, and then left the room. Hermione pulled the green comforter over herself and closed her eyes, breathing in the warm air of the room. Within no time, she fell asleep.   
  
Draco woke in the morning at seven and went to get his wand, which he kept in the bedroom for safekeeping. He opened the door quietly. It creaked, causing Hermione to roll over and sigh in her sleep. Draco looked over at her and a strange feeling started to take him over. Her mouth was open, lips slightly parted as she took breaths. Her hair was fanned out behind her, her knees pulled to her chest. She looked so…innocent.   
"Why do I find her so attractive and wonderful?" he asked himself angrily.  
"I told you already. You're in love with her!" the voice in his head shouted.   
Hermione stretched out her arm, and Draco noticed reddish brown scabs etching all along her left wrist.   
"Is she alright?" he wondered.   
"See, you are concerned for her!" said the voice triumphantly.   
"As another human being!" he exclaimed out loud, causing Hermione to shift.   
"Strange, you never cared about anyone else's well-being before." The voice taunted.   
"True." he thought. "But I'm NOT in love with her!"   
Draco kept repeating this to himself, but he knew deep down that he was lying to himself. He knew how he felt.   
Hermione began to stir once more.   
"Draco?" she moaned, as she opened her eyes.   
"Morning." he smiled lopsidedly.   
Hermione pushed back the covers and sat up.   
"You're covered in mud!" he exclaimed, noticing the dried mud on her legs.   
"I went out last night," she stated, blushing furiously.  
"In the middle of a storm?" he asked bemusedly.  
"I had to get something."   
"What is so important to you that you had to do that?" he asked curiously.  
Hermione grew red and she pulled a white shirt from under her covers.  
"You sleep with a shirt?" he asked.   
"Y-yours." she whispered, averting her eyes to the floor.   
Hermione looked up at Draco. He didn't say anything, but a slight red had formed in the apples of his cheeks.   
"Forget it." she sighed. "Do you have a shower?"  
Draco nodded and pointed towards a large oak door.   
"Can I use it?" she asked.   
"Sure."   
Hermione left the room to go take a shower.   
  
Draco put his face in his hands. Could she possibly know he'd slept with her clothing as well? He hoped not!   
  
Hermione quickly washed and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and headed back into the bedroom. Draco stood up and handed her a girls' school uniform.   
"I got an extra."   
"Thanks." she stood and waited for him to leave the room.   
"What?" he asked.   
"I'm changing!"   
"I know."  
Hermione blushed.   
"It's not like I haven't seen you naked." Draco laughed.   
Hermione mentally slapped herself and dropped the towel. She got dressed and pressed her hair to her head, hoping it wouldn't frizz.   
"Do you want to take a walk or something?" Draco suggested.  
Hermione froze. Was Draco being nice?   
Hermione shrugged. "Sure."   
Draco nodded. "I don't want anyone to see you. They'll get suspicious. There is a door leading out my bathroom into the hallway. Just wait there."   
Hermione smiled and went into the bathroom, and through the door, she had earlier presumed to be a closet.   
She slipped out of the door and stood in the hallway until Draco found her. They walked out the front doors and onto the Quidditch Pitch.   
They took seats in the Slytherin Stands and began to talk.   
"Hermione-"  
"You called me Hermione." she said.  
"No shit."   
Hermione chuckled. "So blunt, Draco."   
He looked her up and down and smiled. No, he didn't smirk, he actually smiled, a genuine smile.   
"I knew you were human, Draco." Hermione thought amusedly to herself.   
"What happened to your wrist?" Draco blurted out, taking a hold of her wrist and turning it over.   
Hermione looked down. "After the trial, I got depressed and I cut myself a few times. I only did for about three days. I'm alright now, it's been a week!"   
Draco eyed her for a second before nodding. "Ok. I understand?"   
"Understand?" Hermione snapped. "How could you possibly understand?" she asked angrily.   
"Perfect little Malfoy! You'd never understand!" she gasped.   
Draco narrowed his eyes. "My life isn't perfect," he growled.   
"It seems that way. I'm sorry for bursting out on you." she apologized, obliviously tracing her fingers over the top of his hand, which was propping him up.   
"It's ok. But…try having a mother who hates you and only existing for the soul purpose of being an heir."   
  
Hermione nodded. "But…you've always seemed so…up on yourself."   
Draco frowned. "I don't know. Maybe I thought that if I made my family seem wonderful, It *would* be wonderful."   
  
Hermione nodded again. Draco pulled a cigar from his pocket and lit it with his wand, putting it to his mouth. Draco breathed in deeply, and then let the smoke flow from his mouth.   
  
Hermione pulled the cigar from his lips and tossed it on the ground, trampling it.  
"You really shouldn't smoke. It's bad for you."   
Draco frowned. "I know, I know."   
"Draco, I want to thank you again for testifying."   
"No big." he smiled again at her.   
Hermione locked eyes with Draco. When he wasn't making fun of her or in a bad mood, he was truly an awesome person. He still had a lot of changing to do, but with a little help, she believed he could be an amazing guy.   
Draco placed his hands on her cheeks, pulling her face towards his. His kissed her lips tenderly, causing her heart to race. He deepened the kiss, hands lost in her hair.   
Hermione shifted her weight, leaning mostly on Draco, as rain began to sprinkle onto the Quidditch Pitch.   
Hermione pulled away from Draco, and leaned her head into his chest.   
"Why did I do that?" Draco asked himself.   
"Because you love her, you dipshit!" he brain exclaimed.   
"I do not!" he argued in his head.   
Hermione looked up into his eyes, which were filled with confusion. She gently stroked his cheek.   
"Who am I?" she asked suddenly, sitting up straight.   
"You are Hermione Granger," he said softly, and in teasing tone.   
She grinned. Draco could be so strange.   
Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. She wanted to stay like this forever. It was then she realized she felt safe. This was the first time she felt safe since Terry. Maybe this was the beginning of healing.   
  
TBC  
  
Yay! I'm sorry, too much fluff. I hate fluff, so in order to write this, I had to play countless love songs. Draco is finally starting to give in, but he won't give up without a fight! Poor, clueless Draco. Next chapter coming soon. I want their first "lovemaking" to be special I guess, so I am trying to build for it!   
Love ya alls!! Review!! 


	14. Crazy

Fascination  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Crazy  
  
February Dreams: I'm giddy too. Yay! Here's the long awaited love making scene (the first and DEFINITELY not last!)  
  
Alexandra Trent: Yes twas' short. This one's longer :-D  
C: Hmm…I don't know. He will eventually.  
  
Rebecca: Thanks! Hermione was having nightmares and half out of it, so she must have thought the shirt was part of his sheets.  
  
Horny Girl: Die no more, sex is here to save the day!   
  
ChocolatePeacock: Tell me, how did I pass Spanish with only knowing the word hello. No one knows. Anywho, Yes Draco is finally softening up. Poor Herm, he better not hurt her.   
  
Draco+Hermione Lover: Draco and Hermione ship rules! We need to start a club for D/Hr obsessive. Yah, I'm going to write more! Hell yeah!   
  
Hpangel: Fanfiction.net can suck majorly at time. *sigh* Be eager no longer, here is the next chapter!!  
CheerPrincess343: Coolness. Thanks! Draco is FINALLY clueing in. I'm starting to think Draco is schizophrenic, I mean what is up with that voice in his head?   
  
Hermione stayed in Draco's arms for what seemed like eternity, feeling safer than ever before. His arms, strong and muscled, holding her to his chest, as he breathed in deep breaths. She released from him and looked at him.   
"Draco, is there anything…non-sexual between us?" she asked softly, hoping he'd feel the same way she did.   
Draco looked like an internal battle was raging through him.   
"Just tell her!" the voice in his brain urged him.   
"N-no." he sputtered, turning if not, paler than before.   
Hermione averted her eyes to the ground. "Alright. I should be going."   
She stood to leave, when Draco's hand clamped around her wrist and pulled her towards him, kissing her forehead. He moved down, leaving a trail of kisses down the bridge of her nose, and finally resting on her lips. Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled her to follow him, through the deserted hallways and into the secret door of Draco's room. They stood in the bathroom, kissing hungrily. Hermione couldn't put her finger on it, but this kiss was different than all the others. This was soft and sweet, not hard and demanding. It was like velvet or silk.   
"Hermione." her name escaped his lips in between a deep kiss. She stepped back from him, slowly unbuttoned the top button on her blouse. She moved to the next button and popped it through the buttonhole. She moved down the shirt, until she reached the final button. She slid the shirt down her shoulders and tossed it on the floor behind her. He kissed her gently on the forehead and he reached around her back and unclasped her bra. He slid two fingers under the straps and pulled it down her arms, dropping it to the floor. They kissed and they backed out of the bathroom, until he lifted her and sat her on the bed. He reached down and unbuckled her shoes, sliding them off her feet and setting them on the floor next to the bed. She playfully pointed her foot towards him as he pulled her stockings off. He put his hand on the waistband of her gray skirt and pulled it down her legs. Finally he removed her panties and tossed them behind himself. He kissed her neck, causing her to toss her head back, her long waves tumbling down her tan back. He moved to her chest and began to suckle gently, forcing more moans from Hermione, who had her hands tangled in his blond hair. He kissed down her chest, until he reached her belly button where he dipped his tongue and swirled it around. Hermione giggled softly. Draco pulled himself up and hooked his arms around her elbows, bringing his tongue to slip across her lips.   
Hermione opened her lips and gently suckled on the tip of his tongue. He pulled away and kissed the top of her head as Hermione gradually undid the buttons of his shirt. She slipped it off his sculpted shoulders and moved her hands to unbutton his pants. As she did this, she playfully kissed each shoulder. She pulled off his pants and boxers and dropped them to the floor, wrapping her arms around his neck and laying on her back, pulling him on top of her.   
They kissed again, lips brushing against each other. Draco braced himself on the bed and kissed the top of her nose before entering her. Hermione could feel unbearable pleasure shooting through her veins. She felt as if she were swimming in butterbeer. The warmth spread to her very fingertips, causing her to gasp in pleasure. She looked up at Draco, who's forehead was crinkled in concentration, and beads of sweat were collecting on it. He thrust faster, and Hermione cried out loud, shouting inaudible curses and praises. She squealed loudly as Draco pulled out of her, setting his body on top of hers. Feeling extroverted, she moved her hand and brushed it softly against Draco's arousal; he groaned and grunted in a voice completely unlike him. They rolled over, reversing the positions, Hermione resting her head on his shoulder and falling asleep. Draco stayed awake for minutes after her, before finally resting his head on the pillow and sleeping.   
Draco awoke, watching the sight before him. Hermione eyes were closed, her long curly lashes fluttering with her dreams. Her olive skin was still moist from exertion and her soft pink lips were parted. Her cinnamon waves hung over her nose, and with every breath, the hair floated up a bit. Draco smiled in a twisted fashion, tangling his fingers in the hair.   
"I…am. In love with her." he gulped in a whisper.   
"Thank you! Was I right, or was I right?" the voice in his head bragged.   
Draco didn't want this to be true. He *couldn't* love her. His father had already set him up to be a death eater, and though he wasn't a goody-two-shoes, murdering wasn't his thing. His father would hurt her, he knew it, he hated muggle-borns, he always had. He always said he'd of killed Lily Potter in her day if she hadn't died.   
Hermione moaned and opened her eyes.   
"Hey." she smiled softly, flicking a piece of hair from his forehead.   
Draco took in a deep breath. "You know when you asked me if there was anything non-sexual between us and I said no?"   
Hermione nodded. "Yeah. What about it?" the pain was still coursing in her veins.   
"I lied."   
Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Ok."   
Draco felt his face growing hot. He hadn't expected her to burst into tears and jump out a window, but he'd expected something more than a one-word answer. His face twisted up a little bit as he tried to ignore the burning sensation in his chest.   
Hermione rolled off of Draco and propped herself up sideways on one elbow. "What better?" she joked. "Saturday *and* sex."   
Draco forced out a chuckle.   
Hermione began to think as Draco grew silent. Did he like her? Did he love her? Did he think of her as a friend? She was so confused. Couldn't he elaborate a little more than 'I lied'? Hermione sat up and scooted off the bed. She could feel Draco's eyes watching her.   
"You're naked." he said jokingly.   
"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Hermione loudly joked, pulling on her underwear.   
"So, did I rock your world? Give you insane pleasure?" Draco chortled as he watched Hermione pull her school skirt up her long tan legs.   
"Oh yeah, *totally*." Hermione complimented. She grabbed her bra from the floor and put it on, adjusting it quickly.   
"I was…kidding." said Draco.   
"I know that dumbass." scoffed Hermione, pulling her blouse on and buttoning it.   
"Language, missy!"   
"You've used worse!" Hermione exclaimed, as she buckled her shoes.   
"But you are to be a *proper lady*!" Draco gasped, clutching his chest.   
"You should shut up before you lose your ability to reproduce!" Hermione glared.  
Draco put on a mocking face of fear and grasped in between his legs. "NO!! THEY'RE TOO WONDERFUL TO RUIN!"   
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Draco Malfoy, King of-"  
"the universe." he said.   
"modesty." she said sarcastically at the same time.   
She walked closer to him, bringing her nose close to his. He bowed his head and licked her neck, then smirking. Hermione grinned at him and turned to leave.   
"Hey…so…what are we?" Hermione asked as she walked towards the door.   
"Um…people?" Draco said, confused.   
"No, I mean, how are we defined as two human beings?"   
"English, please." Draco snorted  
"Are we a couple or something?" she said exasperated.   
The room grew silent and a slight color of red rose to Draco's pale cheek.   
"Well?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip.  
"Maybe." he said, grinning slyly.  
"Draco Malfoy, you may be a Malfoy, but there is nothing wrong with liking someone!" she exclaimed, slamming her foot on the floor.   
"Yeah." he grinned, walking towards her and kissing her deeply.   
"I should go." Hermione smiled warmly and left through the bathroom.   
  
~*~*~  
Hermione could have danced as she walked through the halls. She was…dating…Draco Malfoy! She supposed her feeling started to develop when he found her after the rape, but she wasn't sure about his. Things were going to be better!  
~*~*~  
Draco slammed his fist into the marble table, turning his hand red. "Shit!" he exclaimed.   
"How could I be so stupid?" he scolded himself.   
"You aren't being stupid. For the first time, you did something intelligible." the voice in his brain argued.   
"Am I schizophrenic?" Draco wondered out loud.  
"No!" said the voice angrily. "You love her and you admitted it. I'm not seeing a problem here!"   
"So what if I do love her? It's not like I intended to fall in love. Love. Ugh. I'm not supposed to fall in love. I'm engaged to Pansy Parkinson out of political convenience. So we can produce the perfect death eater baby." Draco thought.   
"Oh dear." the voice in his head worried.   
"Of course," Draco continued. "I could break off the marriage. It's father I'm worried about. He'd kill her the minute he knew I touched her. A Malfoy is not supposed to be softened by such a wimpy thing as love."   
  
"Your father is a bastard. Anyway, you do realize, I am you. The voice in your head, I am your sensible side talking to your dumbass side." the voice said.   
  
Draco scowled. "I am *not* talking to myself." he cried.   
"You just did." the voice argued.   
"So I love her, ok? I just don't want her blasted to bits by my father!" he screamed out loud, kicking the bed and tossing his mother's Christmas gift (a vase) against the wall and watching the blue glass shatter all over the floor.   
  
TBC  
  
Ah, this was a little shorter than the last. Did you like? I'm trying to make it realistic. Please be honest, but kind about it, alright? I love you all, keep reviewing!! How was the sex scene? There will be more :-D So…rate this fic from a 1-10 (1 being the worst) and give the reasons for it, it will help me write!! REVIEW NOW!! LOL jk 


	15. Flawlessness

Fascination  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Flawlessness  
IMPORTANT: Draco is struggling in this chapter. Understand him. He doesn't understand his feelings quite yet, and Hermione, being the typical female, is smart and understand ;-)   
Hope you like!  
  
A/N: Yay new chapter! I'm so happy!! I finally got the new Eminem CD! Oh my gosh, Hailie's Song makes me cry! I'm really upset right now because one of my best friends just admitted to me that she is lesbian and has a crush on me! I'm not against gays, I mean she's still my friend, but it's weird to know she thinks of me like that! Oh well, I'll shut up.   
Ugh. Angst. Psh  
  
  
*~*~ To my reviewers~*~*  
Hatsumomo Sayuri: To my oh so wonderful flamer. Hermione needs a reason to loosen up immensely. :-D   
  
  
Habibah: There is no such thing as "too much sex". :-D Thanks!!  
  
  
Horny Girl: Thanks! I'd write an NC-17, only I just started writing sex scenes and I'm only 14, a virgin, and I only know what my friends, family, and NC-17 stories have told me ^-^ Well, thanks :-D  
  
Pointless Person: You aren't pointless! I love you!! *muah*  
  
Alexandra Trent: Yay I got a review *join Alexandra in dancing like a dork* Thanks!!  
  
CheerPrincess343: Yay! Someone likes my story! I like Hermione, so Draco better wise up before she goes bye-bye.   
  
Rebecca: Oops, I'll indent more often. I didn't realize :-D   
  
C: Nah, I figure Draco's hurt her too much. But in order for my 2 sequels to work, they can't be together…yet. I think I may have a lil' twist to this common plot.   
  
Dracosrockstar: I do that whole "self talk" crap in honor of my best friend (penname: Lakota Parker and Anne Goshawk) because she talks like that to me!   
  
Blackroseangel69: Where did you come up with your pen name? It's awesome! Thanks for the review!   
  
Royal Vapmiress: Thank you! Keep reading!   
  
Mione G: Yay! Another great reviewer!!   
  
Avian Kiss: Yeah, the fluff does help. I am a sucker for Draco/Hermione, but only realistically. I'm having problems using fluff, as I like Draco bad lol.  
  
Note: Song is "Hailie's Song" by Eminem. For the purpose of this story, I changed some of the words around to fit.   
  
~*~Some days I sit staring out the window, watching the world pass me by. Sometimes I think there's nothing to live for. I almost break down and cry. Sometimes I think I'm crazy. I'm crazy, oh so crazy. Why am I here? Am I just wasting my time?~*~*  
  
Draco pursed his lips, watching Hermione, chatting excitedly with Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor table. Her smile was bright, shining like he'd never seen.   
"Don't I make her that happy?" he wondered, propping his head on his hand and running his fork over his chicken.   
"Draco baby? Are you alright?" screeched the annoying high voice of Pansy Parkinson.   
"Fine." he snapped, moving his eyes upwards. They landed to catch the coffee brown eyes of his…lover. Hermione smiled softly, keeping her eyes locked in his.   
  
~*~ But then I see my baby, suddenly I'm not crazy. It all makes sense when I look into her eyes. ~*~  
  
Hermione averted her eyes back to her friends and laughed at one of their jokes.   
"Why doesn't she laugh around me?" he asked himself, his eyes watching her reddened cheeks. Draco shifted in his seat uncomfortably.   
  
~*~Sometimes it feels like the worlds on my shoulders. Everyone's leaning on me. Cuz sometimes it feels like the worlds almost over, but then she comes back to me~*~  
  
  
Hermione glanced back at Draco, giving him a pleading look. Draco stood and walked over to where the famous trio was sitting.   
  
"Granger, I need to talk to you," he said, trying to sound hateful.   
"What do you want?" Ron asked suspiciously.   
"Just prefect stuff. You wouldn't understand," sneered Draco. Harry simply smiled knowingly and nodded at Hermione. Hermione stood, brushing a few stray hairs from her face and followed Draco into the hall. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.   
"Hermione…I…" he gasped.   
Hermione cocked her head. "Yes?"   
"I…" he repeated, taking a deep breath.   
"I…love…" he tried again.  
"Shhh." Hermione held a finger to his lips. "You don't have to say it. I know." Hermione smiled understandingly.   
"I love you," he said, looking down at the ground.   
Hermione grinned and hugged him. "I love you too."   
"Hey Hermione?" Draco asked.   
"Don't let this change your idea of me. I'm not a wimp or an ass or anything." he smirked.   
"Draco! Love isn't a wimpy thing!" Hermione exclaimed.   
"My father told me it was." Draco said, sounding like a five year old bragging about their dad.   
"Love is a thing for the BRAVE!" Hermione said again, grasping Draco's bicep tightly.   
  
~*~ My baby girl, keeps getting better, I watch her change with pride. People make jokes cuz they don't understand me, they just don't see my real side. I act like shit don't faze me, inside it drives me crazy. My insecurities could eat me alive. But then I see my baby, suddenly I'm not crazy, it all makes sense when I look into her eyes. ~*~  
  
  
  
Draco lifted his eyes to Hermione's again, snapping his neck slightly.   
"I've bent over backwards for you," he whispered, his eyes glowing to a smoky gray.  
"I know." Hermione sighed, biting her lip, as if trying to chew away the problems.  
"I can't stop being who I am." Draco snapped, massaging his temples.   
"I know. I don't care." Hermione's eyes pleaded with him. And Draco knew it was true. He leaned lazily against the stone wall, hand clutching Hermione's delicate fingers.   
  
~*~ Man, if I could sing, I'd keep singing this song to my lover. If I could hit the notes, I'd blow something as long as my father, to show how I feel about her. How proud I am that I got her. God, I'm a lover, I'm glad that her friend didn't. Now you probably get this picture from my public persona that I'm a curse packing drug addict who bags on his mama. But I wanna to just take this time out to be perfectly honest; cuz there's a lot of shit I keep bottled that hurts deep inside of my soul. Just know that I grow colder the older I grow. The boulder on my shoulder get heavy and harder to hold, and this load is like the weight of the world and I think my neck is breaking~*~  
  
"We're so different." Hermione thought aloud.   
Draco nodded in agreement and smirked softly at Hermione's expression.   
"I've got History of Magic." Hermione said, pecking Draco on the forehead and leaving him.   
  
Draco slumped against the wall, his head rocking backwards. How was he going to pull this off? How could he be as good to Hermione as he wanted to be? He wasn't a nice guy, he was a Malfoy!   
  
~*~ Should I just give up or try to live up to these expectations? Now look, I love Hermione more than life itself, but I got a dad who's determined to make my life a living hell. But I handle it well, given the circumstances I've dealt.~*~  
  
He stood in the hallway, mentally battling himself, when finally he turned to leave for his next class.   
  
Hermione chewed on the end of her quill, trying to concentrate on Professor Binn's droning voice about the University. Hermione was actually interested by this, as she planned to go on and study. She was particularly interested in teaching, or possibly Wizard Law. Her mind kept wandering to Draco. She wasn't sure how it all happened. It was in a blur, it started with his snide remarks about her body, ending in "I love you." How did it happen? It wasn't like she was complaining though. Hermione glanced over to where Ron and Harry were sitting. She loved them both so dearly. Ron, with his messy tufts of flaming hair and deep blue eyes, and Harry with the hair the harsh of jet-black and his startling green eyes, they were her protectors and best friends. Yet, could they accept this relationship? She knew in her soul that Harry probably would, as he knew that she liked him…but Ron? Ron worried her. She had deeply hurt him before and she really didn't want to do it again. Her thoughts kept dashing between Draco and Ron and Harry.   
  
"Now, if your one for travel, Colorado State Magic University, is a good choice as well. It was formed by a Wizard named Dock Windoms, and employs over three-hundred of the top American magic professors…"   
  
Professor Binn's voice droned lazily on, making even life in the "real world" sound amazingly boring. Hermione tried to listen, because she normally liked class, but even for her, this class was horrible.   
Finally, class was over and Hermione sped back to the common room, in hopes of getting a chance to talk to Ron and Harry.   
"Guys!" Hermione called to Ron and Harry who were walking into the common room a few strides ahead of her.   
"Yeah?" Ron spun around, walking backwards.   
"Can I talk to you…real quick?" Hermione pleaded. Harry nodded and plopped into an armchair. They formed a circle and Ron leaned in curiously.   
"I haven't been completely honest with you two." Hermione started, running her hand through her waves.   
"How?" Ron eyed her suspiciously.   
"I know you two know about my little thing with Malfoy," she said softly.  
"Oh wonderful. If it's got to do with that little bastard, it can't be good!" Ron groaned.   
Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "Don't call him a bastard." her voice broke as she clenched the arm of her chair.   
Ron's mouth fell open.   
Harry only smiled wisely, with a look of loss in his green eyes.   
"We slept together again." she said bluntly, her mouth dry.   
Ron looked at her with open eyes, his mouth opening and closing, causing him to look like a goldfish.   
"Are you in love?" Harry asked suddenly, blinking quickly.   
Hermione glanced down. She couldn't live a lie. "Yes." she whispered.   
"What!" Ron burst out. "In love with him?"   
Hermione nodded.   
"But…but…he's a prat! He's an asshole!" Ron exclaimed, face growing redder than his hair.   
"You don't know him." Hermione said slowly. She glanced over to Harry who was giving her strained look.   
"Hermione. I'm your best friend. If you love him, he must be better than we know." Harry tenderly said, brushing bangs from his face.   
Hermione smiled. "Thanks." Harry simply nodded.   
Yet Ron was looking pained and furious.   
"Ron! I'm sorry, but I love him. You can't do that! If you don't want to be my friend over it….fine!"   
Hermione stood up and left the room, tears threatening to fall from her eyes any minute. Hermione hurriedly tossed some clothing and necessities into an old bag and scooped it, along with her school bag, up and hurried through the dormitory and common room into the hall. She went down the hall, up a staircase and through a dingy hallway when she reached the oak door to Draco's bathroom. She crept in to find Draco, sitting on the windowsill, head on his knees.   
"Draco?" Hermione whispered.   
Draco's head snapped around, but his sharp glare softened when he realized who spoke.   
"Sorry," he mumbled. "Thought it was Pansy again."  
Hermione smirked.   
"What are all the bags for?" Draco asked, eyeing her full arms.   
Hermione bit her lip. "I was wondering if I could…"  
"Stay with me?" Draco finished.   
Hermione nodded quickly, blushing.   
"Yeah. Just remember to go out the bathroom door and don't let anyone see you. Word travels fast in Hogwarts."   
"Thank you." Hermione set her bags down. Hermione walked over to Draco and leaned her head on the frame of the windowsill.   
"Can we ever be…anything?" Hermione voiced, trailing her finger down Draco's pale neck.   
Draco shrugged. "I don't know. The world is cruel."   
Hermione nodded. "I know that all too well." Hermione climbed onto the windowsill, and straddled Draco around the waist, who still had his head against the wall, and his knees pulled up. Draco lifted his palms up and Hermione clamped her hands in hers, pressing the entwined hands against the stone.   
"How did this happen?" she wondered aloud, her face just inches from his.   
"I was wondering the same thing." Draco whispered.   
"It's like messing with fate or something." Hermione contemplated, kissing him lightly on the forehead.   
Draco nodded. "We attempt the impossible."   
"Draco, you are brave." she said, almost incoherent.   
"Brave?" Draco chuckled. "I'm not brave. I'm cowardly."   
"Just because you love me, does not make you a coward!" Hermione argued, looking at him sincerely.  
"It wasn't supposed to be like this. I wasn't supposed to fall in love," he growled, eyes growing darker.   
"I didn't plan it either, Draco. I never expected to do anything but despise you. But we have to except what we've been given. The card we've been dealt." Hermione smiled.   
"I know, it's just, I want to be good for you, but I'll never be like Potter and Weasly, it's not me!" he worried.   
"Draco, I don't expect to you to be like them. You *aren't* them. You saw *me*. They never saw me." she whispered, voice cracking.   
"I see you." he reassured her. "I don't know what's happening to me."   
"Don't change." she said. "I fell in love with you, I don't want you to be anyone else for me, ok?"   
Draco nodded. "But I'm not going to call you mudblood anymore!" he joked.   
Hermione laughed. "Well I'd hope not!"  
"She laughed." Draco thought. He tense body relaxed at the thought.   
"You be good old Draco, minus the snide remarks and the whole death eater thing." Hermione smiled, tracing her finger down her chin.   
Draco's face twisted. "Death Eater thing? I may be a jackass, but I never wanted to be a Death Eater!" Draco defended.  
"Why were you do mean to me in the past?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.   
"Because I hated you. And I'm still in awe as to how that changed."   
Hermione climbed off of him and stood up. "Let's just accept the feelings we've be given. We'll never run away from them." Hermione reasoned wisely.   
"We'll have to be a secret." Draco warned her.   
"I know. I'll give it all up," she promised.   
"We'll deal with it when that comes." Draco said, standing up.   
Draco left the room, bidding her goodnight. Hermione brushed her teeth and put her hair in a messy bun, changed into her nightgown and climbed into the bed. She pulled the sheets to her hips and kicked the comforter to the foot of the bed.   
Hermione heard the door to the room creaking open and rolled over. Draco, dressed in signature black boxers, walked in.   
"Yes?" Hermione said, eyeing his smile.   
"Do you mind if I sleep in the bed with you?" he asked, trying (and not succeeding) to sound innocent.   
"No. Come on," she said, grinning.   
"Good, cause I was going to whether you cared or not." he joked, climbing into the bed next to her.   
"Aren't the other Slytherins getting suspicious?" Hermione asked him, propping up on her side.   
"Nah. I always sleep up here." Draco grinned. "And even if they were…they wouldn't say anything without evidence since my father is 'big bad Lucious Malfoy'!" Draco explained, silvery hair falling in his eyes.   
"Am I a slut?" Hermione said suddenly, eyes filling with tears.  
"Hell no! You've slept with one guy!" he exclaimed. "Who made you think that?" he asked.   
"T-Terry." she said softly.   
"He's a gay-ass coward who had to rape someone because he is such a loser. Plus he's gone." Draco comforted.   
  
"But the nightmares aren't." Hermione reasoned.   
"He can't hurt you. You aren't a slut." Draco kissed her softly.   
"He always made fun of my body. Especially my breasts." Hermione said angrily, eyes widening in pain.   
"Your tits? You have great tits!"   
Hermione laughed. The way Draco said 'tits' was just too comical.   
Hermione rolled over, and felt an arm wrap itself around her waist. She pulled her knees upwards, and tucked her head down. Within minutes, she was sleeping.  
Draco's eyes stayed open a little longer than Hermione's. He stared at the ceiling, when he curved his free hand around Hermione's head. He closed his eyes and was asleep in no time.   
  
Hermione woke up and glanced at the clock at the wall.   
"Ah," she groaned to herself. "Seven? I better get up…Hogsmeade today." she mumbled, reaching over for Draco, but finding there was no one there. Just then, she saw Draco slip in, carrying a tray. He smiled at her, and handed her the tray.   
"Breakfast in bed? You are being so…un-Dracoish!" Hermione grinned.   
"I know, I know. I figured I could sacrifice myself once in a while to make you happy." he smirked. "But don't make this a habit!"   
Hermione took a sip of her Pumpkin Juice. "Yum! Did you do something to this?" she asked.   
"Just a little wine for flavor." Draco beamed, winking.   
Hermione rolled her eyes as she shoved some bacon in her mouth.   
"You're so thin!" said Draco, running his hand down her stomach. "Have you been eating?"   
"Yeah. I was depressed for a while and wasn't eating right."  
"I understand."   
Draco climbed onto the bed and put an arm around her. This was flawless. Everything was wonderful. Flawlessness.   
  
TBC  
  
Holy crap! That was my longest chapter ever. It was a little different writing style. I know it sucked and was horribly boring, but I hope *you* liked it. Please tell me what you think. It you hate it, I'll fix it :-D I love you guys!! Read "Eye of The Beholder" by Lakota Parker :-D Posting soon!! I'm sorry, my grammar is a problem, my computer is really shitty!!!!! 


	16. Dearest

Fascination  
Chapter 16  
  
TO MY REVIEWERS:  
  
Hpangel: Sex is good. Very good. Although I wouldn't really know.   
  
CheerPrincess343: Thanks!! I love Draco like this :-D   
  
Horny Girl: At the moment I'm looking at the emotional development, but I'll fit some sex in there.  
  
Alexandra Trent: Go Draco! Go Draco!   
  
Rebecca: I am at a loss for words to say how much I love my reviewers!   
  
  
C: Thanks!! I was trying not to overload the fluff, lol. There will be about 5 more chapters until the sequel. I have them all planned. As a special treat the next chapters names are: Other, Run, Pain, For a Time.   
  
Sora Keteuski: Draco is boxers, mmm yeah! I want to be Hermione so bad! Ron gets a little better in this chapter, but he is a bit childish, is he not?   
  
Dearest  
  
A/N Yes, it's another chapter!! Tell me, is this story going good so far? I'm sooo sad, this story almost over! But remember, two more books after. I know this fiction sucks…should I continue? Opinion please!  
  
  
  
Hermione took the last gulp of her Pumpkin Juice and placed it on her tray. "I should get ready…Hogsmeade," she mumbled, smiling brightly at Draco. He nodded and left, muttering about getting dressed. Hermione dug through her bag. She was sick of her Hogwarts robes, so she pulled on a pair of shimmering white robes and tied her hair back. She slipped out of the door, finding in relief that the hall was empty and hurried down to the Great Hall, where the students were all huddled. Hermione pushed through the crowd to hear what was going on. Dumbledore looked as if he had just finished a speech.   
Hermione nudged Susan Bones who was standing shoulder with her.   
"What just happened?" she asked.   
"Dumbledore said there is going to be a ball!" Susan exclaimed, clutching her bag tightly.  
"A ball? What for? We just had the muggle studies ball!"  
"But that was only for a select few! This one is open to all."  
"But why?"   
"Hogwarts scored number one in OWL's this year. It's a treat to us!" Susan smiled, looking giddy. She tucked a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear and left, hooking up with her group of friends. Hermione looked around the room to find Ginny, who was dressed in a pair of shabby blue robes.   
"Hey Gin!" Hermione said happily, clapping a hand on her shoulder.   
"Hi Hermione? Who hit you with the happy stick?" she grinned widely.   
Hermione shrugged. "So about this ball…who do you want to go with?"   
Ginny giggled. "I don't know. Maybe Harry, Colin, or even Dean. What about you?"   
Hermione just shrugged again. "Maybe I'll go alone."   
Ginny gave her a strange look. "Let's go!"   
  
Once in Hogsmeade, Hermione and Ginny took a quick stop in Zonko's and then left for dress shopping.   
"Oh! Look over here!" gasped Ginny, pointing towards a shop, with a gold sign that read "Witches Wear For All Occasions".   
Ginny pulled Hermione into the store. She pulled out two dresses. The first one was a long black gown with puffed sleeves and a bow at the waist. The second was orange with green polka dots adorning it. Hermione cringed.   
"I'll try the orange, you go with the black." Ginny instructed, pushing the dress into Hermione's arms. Hermione went into a dressing room, pulled off her robes and clothing and pulled on the dress. She came out of the dressing room. Ginny was in the orange dress with a look of horror on her face.   
"The orange clashes horribly with my hair!" she whined, spinning for the mirror.   
"I look like a piece of charcoal in this puffy dress!" Hermione joked, going back into the dressing room. In the next hour she had tried on a bright pink cocktail dress, a sparkly red ballet style dress, a white leather ensemble, and worst of all, a bright yellow genie style outfit.   
The woman across the room beckoned her over.   
"Hello." she said in a thick Russian accent. "Do you need any help?"   
Hermione nodded. "There is a ball at Hogwarts. I need a dress."   
Ginny was across the room being fitted as well.  
"Hmm." said the clerk. "Cream complexion, light brown hair, chocolate eyes, soft features…yes you are just the combination for a pinkish-white color."   
She flipped through a folder she had and circled a square of extremely pale pink, almost white. The woman looked her up and down.   
"Ah, yes. Very curvy. A flowing fabric, with a top-stitching of rayon will look wonderful!"   
She pulled out a large piece of clear fabric, pointed her wand at her folder, then at her book and said a whispering of a spell. The fabric took on the pinkish-white color. The woman took the fabric and draped it over Hermione.   
Two hours and many pins later, both Hermione and Ginny had been fitted for dresses.   
"On the count of three…" Ginny whispered.   
ONE TWO THREE!   
Both girls turned to the mirror. They both gasped. Hermione's was a halter top, and low in the back, almost showing her bottom. The front had a cutaway, showing her cleavage, and a diamond was sewn on the neck, so that it hung in the swell of her bust. It clung to every curve and landed well past her feet, sweeping out elegantly. Ginny's was spaghetti strapped and red, with strings criss-crossing all along her back, it was velvet and clung to her, landing at her ankles. Ginny's mouth hung open.   
"You look gorgeous Hermione!" she sighed.   
"You too Gin!" Hermione replied.   
Hermione changed out of the dress and neatly folded it, placing it in a bag, and leaving the store with Ginny.   
  
Two hours later, Hermione and Ginny sat in the Three Broomsticks, drinking butterbeer and talking hurriedly. Hermione glanced over at Ron and Harry who were drinking Mulled Mead three tables from them. Harry caught her eyes and gave her a sympathetic glance, as Ron glared at her.   
"What's the matter with him?" asked Ginny, taking a bite of her sandwich.  
"He's angry about something." Hermione mumbled.   
"What is it?" Ginny asked curiously.   
"Nothing." Hermione half-whispered.   
"Come on! You're on of my best friends! You HAVE to tell me!" Ginny pleaded.   
"Fine." Hermione sighed. "He's angry because I'm in love with Draco."   
"Oh. Ok." Ginny shrugged. Whoa. Stop. Did Ginny just shrug it off like nothing was wrong?   
"Ginny?" Hermione asked suspiciously. "You don't care at all?"  
"Why should I care what you want to do? Plus…he's hot." Ginny admitted. Hermione liked Ginny; she was so…laid back. Hermione smiled and took a gulp of her butterbeer. "Thanks Gin."   
Ginny simply nodded and raised her mug. "To friends!" she smiled and gulped it down.   
"Thanks for paying for my dress, Hermione. You're a real friend." Ginny beamed.   
"Any time Gin." Hermione drank the last of her butterbeer and stood. "I'm going to get back. Could you cover for me and tell the others the reason I'm not in my bed, is because I'm helping a Ravenclaw out with some projects, and we get done really late?"   
"Sure, why?" Ginny inquired.   
"I've been staying with Draco." Hermione blushed deeply. Ginny nodded, and Hermione turned and left.   
Hermione arrived at the school a little while later, and rushed down to the library. She checked out a few books on different Wizarding Universities and then returned to Draco's room. Hermione took the delicate dress and folded it, putting in the drawer of the oak dresser. She sat down on the bed and crossed her legs, starting on one of her new books. She heard the door creak open, but did not look up, knowing whom it was.   
Draco stood in front of the bed, and placed his hands next to her knees.   
"What are you reading about?" he asked, craning his neck to see her book.   
"The Wizarding University." she said, looking up and planting a quick kiss on Draco's lips.   
"So you aren't going to run away with me?" Draco joked.   
"I really like the looks of some of the American schools, but there is one in Wales, I like." Hermione continued, ignoring Draco's joke.   
She set the book down on the bed and stood up, falling into Draco's open arms.   
"So whom are you going with?" Hermione asked, running her hand down his chest.   
"MMM. I'd like to take *you*, but that's not exactly possible. I think I'll go alone."   
Hermione nodded. "Me too."   
"Did you buy a dress today?" Draco grinned, a hint of mischievousness flashing through his silver orbs.   
"Yes." Hermione bit her lip.   
"Show it to me." Draco said slowly, kissing her softly on the lips.   
"No." Hermione moaned through the kiss.   
"Please." Draco begged, between soft pecks.   
"No!" Hermione murmered harshly, still kissing him.   
"Puh-lease?" Draco begged, sticking his lower lip out.   
"Fine." Hermione laughed and walked over to the dresser. She pulled out the dress and held it in front of herself.   
"It's nice. It would be better *on* you," Draco hinted.   
"Not until the ball." Hermione winked and refolded the dress.  
Draco groaned. "Fine."   
"Hey, I'm going to the Gryffindor common rooms real quick to grab some books, alright?" Hermione told him.   
Draco nodded. Hermione turned and walked into the bathroom. Not thinking, she swung the door open, to greet two very surprised girls.  
"Granger? What the hell are you doing here?" gasped Blaise, swinging her extraordinarily long raven hair over her shoulder.   
"And coming out of *Draco's* bedroom!" accused Pansy Parkinson.   
Blaise narrowed her bright blue eyes on Hermione. "Well…?"  
Hermione shrugged, trying to smile. "I had to give Draco some special prefect stuff." she lied.   
Pansy scowled. "How did you know where his room is?"   
"He had to tell me since we are partners, so I can drop off stuff for him."   
Suddenly the door opened and Draco stepped out.   
"Oh hello *Malfoy*," Hermione grinned, "I was just telling Pansy and Blaise here how I had to drop of some official prefect stuff for you, just *now*!" Hermione said through gritted teeth.   
"Uh..yeah." Draco nodded. "Very official."   
Pansy and Blaise seemed to accept the answer and they turned and left.   
"Nice save." Draco grinned toothily.   
"I'll be more careful next time." Hermione promised. "Now, I have to go."   
She turned once more and went down the hall to get her things. As Hermione entered the common room around 6:00pm, she saw Ron and Harry playing chess by the fire.   
"Ron?" Hermione said softly, her voice squeaking nervously.   
He spun his head around. "What?" he snapped.   
She grasped his hand and held it tightly in hers.   
"Ron, I don't want to lose a wonderful friend like you. Please just understand I'm in love with him!" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.   
"I can't." he said, stony-faced. "He is the enemy of our family."   
"I'm drawn to him Ron. He's really an amazing guy!" she pleaded.  
Ron furrowed his brow and look Hermione up and down.   
"Do I have to be nice to him?"   
Hermione shook her head. "I can't ask you to like him."   
"Ok." Ron nodded.   
"Thank you!" she threw her arms around Ron's neck and squeezed it tightly.   
"And thank *you*." she nodded to Harry and hugged him. "For being so understanding."   
Harry smiled and nodded. "I'm going to the ball with Cho."  
"She *finally* noticed an awesome guy like you?" Hermione rolled her eyes.   
"Who are you going with, Ron?" Hermione asked curiously.   
Ron blushed redder than his hair. "Parvati."   
Hermione laughed. "Nice."   
"Hey I've got to get some things," she said softly, turning to leave.   
"Hermione," Ron began "Where were you last night? You never came back."   
Hermione took a deep breath. "Promise not to kill me?" Ron shrugged.  
"I'm staying with Draco."   
"Ew Ew Ew Ew Ew!!" Ron shouted out.   
"What?" Hermione asked.   
"The thought you and him…in his bed….ahh!" He covered his eyes.   
Hermione rolled her eyes at him again and sighed. "Poor little sheltered Ronald."   
She glanced over at Harry, who was looking at the floor, face pale.   
"Are you alright Harry?" she asked, plopping down next to him.   
Harry looked up at her. "Yeah. It's…just…. hard." he finished, brow furrowing.   
"I know." Hermione smiled softly and placed a soft kiss on Harry's forehead. "Now, I have to get my stuff and get back to Draco." she said softly.   
She left them, grabbed her books in the dormitory, and stalked back to the bedroom.  
When she reached the room it was empty, so she pulled off her robes and uniform. She took off her bra and shoved it into a drawer. She got into her nightgown. She looked at herself in the mirror and almost laughed. Her nightgown was white flannel to her ankles and long-sleeved with lace on the hem.   
"It's amazing that you can make flannel look sexy," said a drawling voice.   
Hermione spun around, to see Draco sitting in his black boxers (a/n oh my. *drools* I need Draco. Oh..uh…back to the story..).   
"I hate it," she said softly, running her hands down her sides.   
"Good. I got you a present in Hogsmeade." Draco handed her a black box tied with a green bow (typical).   
She opened it up and pulled a piece of green silk. She held it up and blushed deeply.  
"You want me to…wear this?" she grew red then white.   
"Yeah." he winked at her, lazing on his side.   
"This is not what Hermione Granger wears!" she exclaimed.   
"Well Hermione Granger doesn't sleep with Draco Malfoy either."   
Hermione nodded. "True."   
"I'm going to go try it on." she grinned and went into the bathroom.   
Hermione unbutton the front of her nightgown and let it fall to her ankles. She stepped out of it and held the silky forest-green nightwear in front of her. She stepped into it and pulled the straps over her arms. She looked in the mirror. It was short, just barely covering her backside, and thin-strapped, criss-crossing down her back. It clung to her curves, leaving very little to the imagination. She looked good in it…but she wasn't normally like this.   
"If Draco can bring me breakfast in bed, I can wear this revealing ensemble." she promised herself, stepping out of the bathroom.   
"Draco likes." Draco grinned, still lying on the bed.   
Hermione climbed into bed and snuggled against Draco, burying her head in his chest. Draco wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep, feeling absolute bliss.   
Little did they know (that line is SUCH a cliché!) that two dark figures were staring through the crack of an oak door. One was feeling jealously, the other only pure evil. The door opened slowly and the first figure entered, her long green robes swishing in unison with her raven hair. The second followed, her short dirty blonde hair messed and her pink frilly robes hanging on her bony frame. The raven-haired girl lifted a camera. Then with a flash of light, she was gone. The second girl left, making sure to leave both of the locks to their room unlocked.   
  
TBC  
  
You like? This is probably the crappiest chapter ever. I re-wrote it a million times, but I guess this will just have to be a bridge to help along the plot. Oh well.   
REVIEW! NOW! NOW I SAY! 


	17. Differences

Fascination  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Different  
(Twas' supposed to be "Other" by I changed it)   
  
(The flyer idea, I got it from "A Walk to Remember")  
TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS:  
  
Raven: Hmm…, voices, eh? Tell them I said hi! Thanks for the review.  
  
Dracos Lover: Thanks :-D  
  
CheerPrincess343: Why thank you!! Yep, your right.   
  
Horny Girl: Ah well, maybe they're all sexed out ;-)  
  
C: I know, I'm evil.   
  
Gwen: Yes Dracoish is a cool word. I like it.   
  
AshFarley: I'm a rat bastard? Cool! Yes, the salad analogy was nice. This is scary…my mom helped me write the sex scenes? What can I say? Cool mom!   
  
HermioneG89: I love ROXANNE! I listen to that song while writing it! I like tasteful sex. No *icky* talk. ;-)  
Draco's one and Only: I will :-D  
  
ChocolatePeacock: She will have children. I already have their names planned out, hehe. But it won't be till' the end of the sequel.   
  
Rebecca: OMG! Your review almost made me cry! That is the sweetest thing anyone's ever told me. To be one of your favorites is an honor. *Does a happy dance* I am just like you. I go through archives when ff.net is down. I'm obsessed. I've probably read around 500 fictions by now, and I like 4. I'm picky. My faves are "Enemies in Lust" "Eye of The Beholder" "Evil Never Looked so Good" and "Hate can be a good thing". Notice all except one are D/hr. Anyway, if this fiction starts going bad, please tell me. You are honest reviewer and I LOVE that! THANK YOU!  
  
  
  
Hermione awoke to the scent of fresh air blowing through Draco's open window. She rubbed her eyes a few times before sliding out from under Draco's muscled arm. She stood, and was alarmed to find the door to the bathroom was ajar. She closed it and locked it, feeling thankful that no one had entered in the morning while they were sleeping. Hermione changed out of her slip and into some plain black robes. She brushed her hair, and left the room, being careful to check for people. As she walked down the hall, a familiar pug-faced blonde approached her.   
"Hey Hermione!" smiled Pansy Parkinson as she embraced Hermione in an awkward hug.  
"Um…hi?" Hermione replied, looking utterly confused.   
Hermione finally got a good look at Pansy. She wasn't horrible looking, but the pounds of makeup she put on ruined any chance she had of looking good. Her hair was chin length and a dishwater blonde. Her frame was bony and her skin clung tightly to it.   
"Do you like my makeup? It's new." Pansy grinned, motioning towards her face.  
"If you can find your *face* in there." Hermione mumbled under her breath.  
Pansy linked arms with Hermione and pulled her into the Great Hall. When she entered, everyone gave her a look of either amusement or fury. Blaise stood up from her seat at the Slytherin table, her black locks piled on her head. Blaise was the exact opposite of Pansy, sophisticated and full of an ethereal beauty. She was tall and filled out, with perfect curves. Her skin was pale, but her cheeks held a rosy sheen. Her eyes were a dark, mysterious blue with specks of silver. Her lips, the color of blood red, curved into an angry smile. Her hair was probably what made her look so desirable. It was long, just brushing her waist, and darker than any black you ever saw. But beyond her beauty, she was soulless and angry. She approached Hermione, carrying a slip of parchment.   
"Hi *Granger* we didn't know about your real side." she cackled, handing Hermione the parchment. Hermione glanced down and gasped. Someone had taken a picture of her sleeping with Draco, her slip hiked to her waist and her hair flaring out under her head. Someone had edited Draco out and placed a picture of an old man, probably around ninety, with his hands all over her.   
On the bottom in black ink the words "Gryffindor Whore" were scrawled out. Hermione stared at the picture, lost in embarrassment. Her face turned red and she could feel tears filling her eyes. She dropped the paper and turned, when suddenly a strong figure caught her. She looked up.   
"Draco?" she gasped. "I saw everything." he explained, rubbing her hair.   
He let go of her and ran over to Blaise.   
"Why can't you guys just leave her alone?" he screamed, slapping Blaise across the face.   
Blaise narrowed her eyes and turned. "You'll get yours Malfoy." she growled, before leaving.   
Draco ran back to Hermione, who was slumped against the wall. He put his arm around her and pulled her out of the Great Hall.   
Hermione was positively sobbing now.   
"Baby it's all right." Draco whispered, stroking her face. Hermione looked up, her eyes red and puffy. "I know." she smiled softly and hugged Draco tightly.   
"Everyone knows." he groaned. "But it will be alright." he said, reassuring Hermione, though not so sure in his heart.   
"Come on," he said, pulling her behind him.   
  
The rest of the week Hermione endured taunts and teasing, but eventually the flyers all ended up in the trash and the rumors died down. Hermione didn't realize it, but the ball was just around the corner, and soon it was the morning before. That morning, Hermione took a shower in Draco's bathroom and headed down to the Quidditch Pitch to watch a Gryffindor verse Hufflepuff match.   
Hermione watched in awe at Harry swooped down to avoid a large beater. "wow." she gasped in amazement, nudging Ron.   
"He's really good isn't he Ron?" Hermione noticed. She didn't know why she hadn't seen it. He had so much…skill.   
After celebrating the Gryffindor victory Hermione headed up to Draco's room to get ready. She entered the room, to find Draco.  
"Hey!" she squealed. "You have to leave. You can't see me till' the ball." she winked.   
Draco groaned and rolled his eyes. "You'd think this was a wedding." he mumbled as he left the room. Hermione changed out of her robes and uniform and stepped into the dress. She pulled the dress up and fastened the back clasp. She stood in front of the full-length mirror and modeled for herself. Not half bad. She grasped a handful of hair and clipped it up, making a flipped out ponytail with a few tendrils hanging down. She put on a light dusting of makeup and slipped on some white flats. She spun for the mirror once and glanced at her watch. Time to go!   
Hermione rushed through the halls and found Harry, Cho, Ron, Parvati, Ginny and Colin waiting for her on the stairs to the Great Hall. Harry looked handsome in bottle-green robes, while Ron looked good in navy blue slacks with a button up shirt. Cho was dressed in purple and Parvati in hot pink.   
"Don't you have a date?" Cho smiled sweetly. Hermione shook her head.   
Parvati looked at her sympathetically as they all entered the Great Hall. It was even more spectacular than the muggle studies ball. The walls were covered in strands of green, silver, gold, red, yellow, black, and blue. The long table were covered in shiny gold tablecloths and the floating candles had been replaced with roses. A band called "Brothers Of The Broom" were playing on a large stage.   
Hermione retreated to one of the long table as the other six went their separate ways. Cho and Harry moved to the dance floor, while Ron and Parvati went to walk (or "spend quality time" together in the bushes) in the garden. Ginny and Colin sat down at the table next to Hermione. Hermione lazily shoved a roll into her mouth and took of sip of Mulled Mead as Ginny and Colin headed to the dance floor. Hermione stood, still chewing, and leaned against the back wall, hers eyes searching for Draco. She saw him, across the room, propped against the opposite wall, looking delicious in sleek black. He caught her eyes and smiled slightly. She gave him a piercing look, then bobbed her head sideways. She then turned and exited the doors. Draco caught her hint and quickly followed her, exiting the doors as well.   
Draco found Hermione, sitting on a stone bench in the back of the garden, her hair sparkling in the moonlight. "You look great." he mumbled softly, running a hand over her shoulder.   
"Thanks." she grinned, standing up and placing a kiss on Draco's lips.   
"You want to dance?" she asked, noticing the sound was echoing outside.   
Draco smiled and the two began to waltz and sway, completely oblivious to the rest of the world. Hermione's long hair draped over Draco's shoulder, and her forehead pressed against his.   
Draco stopped dancing and leaned in close to her ear. "I should get back to the Slytherins. I'll see *you* tonight." his tongue flicked against her earlobe and Hermione smiled and shivered. She nodded and turned from him, walking down the path. Hermione reached the Great Hall, and found her spot at the back wall, leaning against it. She felt a hand tapping her shoulder and she turned to her side.   
"Dr-Oh hello Ron." she grinned. "Do you want to dance?" he asked shyly. Hermione nodded. "Of course Ron."   
Hermione took his arm and followed him out to the dance floor where Cho and Harry were having a *very* good time. Ron had obviously gotten dance lessons from someone, as he knowingly placed one hand on her hip and the other in her hand. They began to sway gently as Hermione chattered about the ball.   
"The decorations are spectacular Ron, don't you think-" Hermione was cut off as she felt Ron's hand creeping down her back. She tried to ignore him and took a glance into his eyes.   
"The style is very modern. I bet they used the book I'm reading to decorate-" Hermione was cut off again as Ron's hand moved even lower to cup her bottom. Hermione turned to slap his hand away, but Ron pushed her into him.  
"Ron stop it." she said harshly, as he tried to grind against her.   
Suddenly Ron was on the floor with a certain blonde haired figure on top of him.   
Draco was punching Ron in the stomach and screaming profanities at him.   
"Don't you *ever* touch her like that again!" he screamed. Hermione rushed over and grabbed Draco by the shoulders.  
"Stop it!" she yelled pulling him towards her.   
Draco released his grip on Ron and backed off. Hermione gave him an angry stare and knelt next to Ron.   
"Ron? Are you ok?" she whispered, wiping blood from his chin.   
"Yeah." he sputtered, holding his stomach.   
"Oh Ron, that wasn't supposed to happen!" she burst, guilt over-taking her.   
"I'm sorry Hermione." he said, frowning as he sat up.   
"Let me take you to the infirmary." she offered.  
"No." he argued. "I'm fine." Ron stood and turned to leave the Great Hall, just as the congregation that had gathered around them broke apart.   
Hermione stood back up and turned to Draco who was nursing a bloody lip.   
She grabbed his wrist tightly. "Come with me!"   
Draco followed her obediently. Hermione stomped through the halls and slammed the door open, pulling him into the room.   
"What the hell did you do that for?" she yelled angrily.   
"I'm sorry, alright? I just didn't want Weasly's hand all over MY girl!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, flailing his hands about.   
"Please don't do that ever again." she said, a little more gently.   
"I wont." he answered, wrapping his arms around her waist.   
Hermione glanced at her watch. "It's late, I'm going to get ready for bed." she announced. She turned so that her back was facing Draco. She reached a hand up and slowly unclasped the halter top, letting the diamond strings that climbed up her back, fall to hang, brushing the floor. The dress slid downward to her thighs. She stepped out of it and pushed it aside.  
Draco grinned, watching her undress. As Hermione unclasped her bra, she felt a strong pair of arms encircle her from behind. Hermione leaned into the warm body behind her. She felt a tongue probing at the sensitive skin on her shoulder. She spun around in his arms and wrapped her own arms around his neck. She leaned backwards, pulling his body towards herself, arching her back and pursing her lips gently. Draco swung her up and kissed her full on the lips, his hands grabbing handfuls of her hair. The kiss deepened, as if trying to merge themselves into one another.   
Hermione shyly reached up and loosed the silver tie around his neck, swishing it off his neck. She popped the top button of his shirt through the hole and preceded to unbutton the rest of his shirt. As she slid the shirt off of his muscled shoulders, she kissed each new area of skin, making Draco smile against her skin. Draco reached down to his hips and undid his pants and slid them off, along with his boxers. Hermione reached around his hips and held him tightly, lacing her fingers. As they laid down on the bed, Draco took to sucking bits of her silky skin, swirling his tongue around the area.   
Hermione gasped, feeling a sharp shiver shoot down her spine. Draco took a glance into her quivering eyes and plunged into her, causing her to a elicit a breathy moan, and wrap her arms around his neck. Draco lowered himself onto her, sweating and breathing heavily.   
Hermione looked at him with a piercing glare. "It won't be like this forever." she warned, running a hand across Draco's reddened cheek.  
"Yes it will." Draco argued ignorantly.  
"Draco," she whispered. "Don't do that."  
"You're my angel." he answered, pressing his lips to her neck.  
"Please don't." she said, her eyes tearing up.  
Draco nodded. "I know."   
Hermione bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to savor this time.   
  
Hermione awoke to the feeling of Draco's warm breaths fluttering across her skin. His eyes were half-closed and he seemed to be dreaming pleasantly. Hermione leaned in towards Draco ear and blew on it gently.   
Draco's eyes fluttered open and he instinctively leaned in to kiss Hermione.   
"Run away with me." he whispered.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Yay!! Hehe. REVIEW!! NOW!! 


	18. Away

Fascination  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Away  
  
A/N *muah* I love you all.   
(I worked out the running away thing so that it would be original, but pleasing!)  
TO MY REVIEWERS:  
  
Horny Girl: I'm beginning to think you read my story for just sex. Love is more than sex, and I'm trying to focus on the emotional value of this story. There *will* be long, moderately descriptive sex scenes, soon. I suggest if you are looking for a story that is just about two people banging in the Prefect's bathroom, this is not the story. This story is about emotion, love, and how far someone's emotions can stretch them! I really enjoy your reviews and I love having a dedicated reader like you, but I don't feel like having descriptive sex ALL the time. There WILL be good sex, just wait a little while, alright? I'm sorry I overreacted, but I don't want this to be known as a pure-smut fiction!! I enjoy you as a reader, and I suggest you give this story a chance.   
  
Pained: I'm glad you like. Yes, I'm evil.   
  
Draco's One and Only: :-D   
  
February Dreams: You kind of get your wish.   
  
CheerPrinces343: I love my cliffy.   
  
Adrienne: Thanks! Hey, I stole your name for something in my story later on. Well actually. I used Adrian and I used it yesterday.  
  
Natalie: Thanks!  
  
c: Thanks!   
  
Rebecca: Enemies in Lust was wonderful, I liked the ending, but I wished it hadn't been so quick!  
  
Fruitloop-14: Aww thank you!!  
  
Emily: Draco is sexy. Not bad :-D Thanks for supporting him!  
  
Hermione opened her mouth, as if to say something, but only a whiny squeak came out.   
"Draco." was all she could say.  
"Come on, Hermione. We'll run away somewhere safe, and be able to be together. I'll never have to be a Death Eater." Draco pleaded, kissing her gently.   
Hermione looked at him intently. "Draco, we don't have a plan. We don't have money."   
He put a finger to her mouth. "Hermione, I have money. I've got an entire inheritance to keep us forever." Draco grinned.   
Hermione frowned. "I don't know Draco. I don't know."   
Draco adjusted his body. "Hermione, I'm finally accepting that I love you. Please?" he brushed hair from her face.  
Hermione gulped and nodded. "Ok." she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.  
"Pack your things. We'll leave tomorrow." Draco said softly.   
"Tomorrow? So soon?" she half sobbed.   
Draco nodded. "Please don't cry. It's the only way."   
Hermione nodded quickly, squeezing her eyes shut. "I promised I'd give it all away for you." she choked.   
"I know." Draco groaned wrapping his arms around her.   
"I'm going to go…put some things away," she mumbled, climbing from the bed and getting dressed. Hermione left the room in a rush, on the verge of more tears. She was throwing away her future. She was throwing away all she ever worked for. But she didn't care about that any more. What really bothered her was the changes. She liked the way things were…why couldn't they stay the same?   
Hermione reached the Gryffindor common room and hurried to the dormitories. She quickly shoved the rest of her clothing into her half-empty trunk along with ever thing she owned.   
"Hermione?" Lavender Brown asked. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm uh…sending all my things home to be cleaned and polished. Only the best!" she quipped, flashing a forced smile.   
"Oh." Lavender smiled. Hermione thanked God that Lavender was an idiot.   
Hermione put all her bags under her arms and scurried down the stairs into the common room.  
"What are all the bags for Hermione?" Ron asked, turning around in his seat.  
"I'm moving in with Draco permanently." Hermione lied again. Ron gave her a disapproving look. Hermione tried to ignore his glare as she stalked out of the common room.   
"I'm ready." Hermione gasped as she entered Draco's room, to see him packing hurriedly.   
"So you'd really give up everything, go against your father, for me?" she asked, tears collecting in her eyes.   
Draco silently nodded. Hermione managed a small smile. "What time is it?" she asked.   
Draco looked to his wrist. "Four." he said quickly. Hermione groaned. She had about twelve hours left in her favorite placed in the world.   
Hermione felt another tear slip down her cheek and Draco kissed it away, squeezing her clammy palms.   
Hermione forced a grin. "I'm going to go, you know, apologize to some people I may not see for a while." she looked at her feet, then back up at Draco who nodded.   
"It hurts." she gulped. "To want everything." with that, she turned and exited the room, feeling almost as bad as before.   
She hurried down the corridors into the Gryffindor common room.   
"Lavender!" she called after the blonde walking over to Ron and Harry.   
"I'm sorry we never got to be good friends." she frowned. Lavender cocked her head. "We have all year, Herm! No big deal!" she smiled and turned to leave.  
"If only you knew." Hermione groaned under her breath. She hurried over to wear Ron, Harry, and Dean were sitting. Hermione dashed over to them.  
"Ron, I'm sorry for making fun of your blunt stupidity and cheating on you, Harry I apologize for not always being there for you and hurting you, Dean I'm sorry for not having an apology for you." she said all that in one breath and burst into tears.   
"Hermione?" Harry questioned, placing a comforting arm around her shoulder.   
"Did Malfoy hurt you?" Ron asked angrily.   
"No." Hermione mumbled, shaking her head.   
"Then what on earth has you sobbing like this?" Harry asked.   
"I-I love you both very much!" Hermione gasped before pushing them away and running out of the common room.   
  
"What's up with *her*?" Dean asked.   
"I don't know. Should we follow her?" Harry asked.   
"I think she wants to be alone. We'll talk tomorrow," reasoned Ron.   
  
Hermione reached Draco's room later that night and curled into bed, feeling nauseous. The feeling in the pit of her stomach was endless. It felt like beach waves crashing into the sky, going nowhere and uselessly spattering themselves into oblivion. But then, in the distance, the sun shone with unremarkable warmth. Hermione knew it then, she was really in love.  
  
Hermione was awoken in the early morning hours. It was not the usual soft awakening she was used to, it was the sound of a hard suitcase slamming onto the hardwood floor. Hermione eyes shot open, and she saw Draco, in a black traveling cloak, magicking suitcases into small, handheld boxes.   
"Morning." she groaned, sitting up. "What time is it?"   
Draco smiled softly. "Three in the morning. We need to leave early if we plan on getting out unseen."   
Hermione nodded understandingly and stood to get dressed.   
"Here." Draco tossed her a pair of black robes and a shiny black traveling cloak.   
"Thank you." she changed into the robes and cloak and placed her three, now minimized, trunk into her pocket and grabbed her wand. Draco cleaned the room, making sure not a shred of evidence to their whereabouts were left and unlatched the window.   
"Climb onto the back." he instructed, kissing her lightly on the lips. Hermione scooted onto the back of the broom. She'd never flown before. Draco got in front of her and she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. With a slight kick, they were out the window. Draco turned and leaned in to relock the window.   
"What was that for?" Hermione asked as they sped along.   
"They see open window, they know what direction we left in. We better lengthen the search as long as possible in order to get far away." he explained.   
  
"Where are we going?" Hermione asked curiously.   
"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" Draco asked her.   
"Somewhere warm. Like Australia." Hermione suggested.  
Draco wrinkled his nose. "Why Australia?" he asked.   
"It's far away and I've been fascinated with it ever since I read about it." Hermione gushed, massaging Draco's stomach with her hands.   
The wind blowing through Hermione's hair, the sun shining warmly on her face, quickly lulled her, and she dozed off on Draco's shoulder.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
"Harry Potter!" called a shrill voice, from down the hall. Harry turned, face to face with Professor McGonnagal.   
"Have you had any contact with Hermione Granger today?" she asked, her eyes trembling.   
"No, Professor. Have you asked Ron?" Harry said, slightly confused.   
"Yes, we have. He hasn't either."   
"Is she missing?"   
"Harry, you better come with me. She forcefully grabbed his shoulder and pulled him beside her, Ron tagging behind.  
  
She brought them to Dumbledore's office and sat them in front of Dumbledore's enormous desk. Dumbledore leaned down at them, something like panic and calmness at the same time sparkling in his inquisitive blue eyes.   
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasly. We seem to have a problem in locating Ms. Granger. Do you know anything?" he asked.   
Harry scratched his wrist. "Last night," he began "She left the common room with all her trunks. She had everything, even bed sheets."   
"Did you not find this suspicious?" asked Professor McGonnagal.  
"Yeah!" Harry exclaimed, loudly than he had intended. "Ron and I asked her why she had everything, and she said she was moving in with Draco Malfoy in his secret bedroom." Harry explained.  
Dumbledore clicked his tongue. "Did you see anything else that was strange?"  
Ron nodded. "She came into the room a little while later and apologized to us for every sin she'd ever committed, burst into tears, told us she loved us and ran out of the room. It was completely absurd!"   
Dumbledore stared at them intently, when suddenly a little house elf ran up to Dumbledore with a piece of parchment.   
"Thank you, Gibby!" he smiled at the elf and unrolled the parchment.   
"It seems that Mr. Malfoy is missing as well."   
Professor McGonnagal went white. "Send out the teachers to comb Hermione's dorm, Draco's dorm, and Draco's room." she announced.   
  
~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry sat in an armchair in Dumbledore's office, feeling mildly unaware of his surroundings. Was Hermione ok? Suddenly, after two long, silent hours, Dumbledore burst into the room.   
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasly?" he said softly, sitting down next to them.   
"Teachers have combed the school. There are no signs of a struggle and the only clue we have is this." Dumbledore handed Harry and Ron a torn piece of parchment, the color of faded yellow that read, in blue ink:   
  
Dear Diary,   
  
I am giving it all up. Everything I worked for, all those grades! And why? Because I love Draco. I never thought I'd love anyone, especially him, the way I do. I'd bend over backwards for him. Love is a crazy, mixed up thing. Father would have a fit if he knew what I was doing. Discarding my future and my family, just to be with the man I love. We leave early tomorrow morning. I look out the window, looking at the Hogwarts grounds I love. Of course it can be hell at times, everyone expecting me to be perfect, but it's more like home than it is back in London. I will certainly miss this lake, the library that smells of new pages, and Harry and Ron. But again, I love Draco. I am running away.   
  
Love,   
  
Hermione.   
Harry gasped. "She ran away?" he blurted out. "B-but why?" he asked.   
McGonngal gave him an endearing look. "She loves him, dear. But, as sweet as it may seem, they need to be found and come back. We've already sent out search parties."   
Ron and Harry nodded. They missed her more than they could imagine. Because both boys loved her dearly and they both knew she loved another.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione awoke to the broom landing with a thump on the ground.   
"You slept for hours!" Draco exclaimed, hopping of the broom.   
"Agh! I'm sore!" Hermione exclaimed. "Where are we?" she asked.   
"No idea." Draco grinned. "But we're leaving tomorrow for Australia!"   
Hermione smiled. "Thanks!" she flung her arms around his neck and planted kissed all over him.   
  
Draco pointed to a patch of grass that was free of rocks and bushes. "We'll sleep there," he said, spreading out a blanket he'd retrieved from his bag. Hermione nodded, still tired and discarded her traveling cloak on the mossy ground. She plopped onto the blanket next to Draco and looked up into the starry sky.   
"Wow." she muttered, when she felt a hand cup her left breast. She pushed it away, muttering. Draco rolled over on top of Hermione and began to kiss her neck softly.   
"Stop it Draco." Draco rolled off. "Why?"   
"I'm not in the mood!" she exclaimed, turning away from him.   
"Oh." Draco grumbled.   
"Draco Malfoy! We are on the run, and all you want to do is have sex?" she exclaimed angrily.  
"Yep." Draco grinned toothily. "No really, I'm sorry Hermione." he closed his eyes and stretched out.   
Hermione was tired, but the thoughts racing through her mind kept her eyes open and her heart thumping. She lay on the blanket for what seemed an eternity, when finally she fell asleep.   
Draco stared at Hermione, curled into a little ball, looking innocent and venerable. Her hair was matted on her face, sticking to her ethereally smooth skin. Her golden-brown eyelashes fluttered with her dream. This was the girl he fell in love with. Draco rolled onto his side and slid an arm around her waist. Still unsure about what was to come, the feel of her warm skin against his arm comforted him.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Professor McGonnagal set her head warily on the desk, sighing loudly. How did it come to this? How did two of her brightest students become so careless as to run away? She ran a hand through her thick gray hair and lifted her head. Search parties were all over the country, they didn't think they would get far, but somehow Minerva thought they might have underestimated the two teens.   
  
  
"Harry?" the scratchy voice of Ron Weasly miserably whispered.   
"Yeah?"   
"I miss her." Ron said blankly.   
"I do too. I love her." Harry gasped.   
"I love her as well." Ron agreed.   
They both went silent, hands falling to their laps and heads hanging low.   
  
*~*~*~  
  
Hermione pulled her knees to her chest and she felt something cold brush against her cheek.   
"Hermione…" the wind whistled. She slowly opened on eye and then the other.   
"Draco? What? What is it?" she asked, seeing Draco's panicked expression.   
"Get up. We're leaving." he ordered, sounding colder than usual.   
"Why Draco? It's the middle of the night? It's strange!" Hermione exclaimed, sitting up.   
"Strange? And sleeping in the middle of nowhere isn't?" Draco fumed. "Get up!"   
Hermione followed his order and stood up. She grabbed her discarded cloak and through it over her shoulder.   
"Draco…what's the matter?" she pled, shoving some thing into her bag.   
"Hermione, just come with me." Draco ignored her question. Hermione planted her hands on her hips.   
"I'm NOT going ANYWHERE until you explain!" she growled, narrowing her eyes."   
Draco knitted his eyebrows. "Look, we have to run. They are coming!" he said in a huffed breath, grabbing his broom.   
"Who?"   
"The people looking for US!" Draco yelled, grabbing her elbow harshly and pulling her onto the broom.   
"Ouch." she said softly, looking at the red spot on her elbow.   
"I'm sorry. I'm just afraid." Draco lowered his tone and kicked off.   
Hermione turned her head to see four medi-wizards and a team of ministry officials speeding towards them on brooms.   
"Draco!" she gasped. "GO!"   
Draco leaned forward, urging his broom to go faster.   
From then it was all like slo-mo for Hermione. She turned around again, feeling herself slip; she scooted off the broom and took a clutch at Draco's arm. He leaned to grab her, and before she knew it, they were falling. Hermione could feel the blood soaking into her hair and clothing and she felt a sharp pain across her back and neck. She felt two medi-wizards magic her onto a stretcher. She opened her mouth to protest, but she could only taste blood on her tongue. She tried to move her hands, but they would not respond. She could see the people outside getting fuzzy. It went black.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Ron leaned over the bed, looking at the face of Hermione. Yet, she didn't *look* like Hermione. Bandages wrapped her head, and a thick scar ran from mid-neck to her collarbone. She'd been asleep for three-days, and Harry and Ron had been with her most days. They weren't really sure where Draco was; his father has come and gotten him the day they returned. Ron noticed Hermione's hand crawl into his. He squeezed it gently and massaged it with his thumb.   
"Draco!" she moaned loudly. Ron dropped her hand and shoved it into her own. Hermione's eyes fluttered open.   
"Draco?" she asked, trying to focus on what was in front of her.   
"Hermione!" Harry gasped. "You've been asleep for three-days."   
"Oh." Hermione grunted. Suddenly she turned red and her face fell. "Three days? Where's Draco?" she exclaimed, gripping Harry by the collar of his shirt.   
"Calm down Hermione. He's probably with his father." Ron said calmly.  
"Calm down? Calm down?" she panted quickly. "Do you know what his father could *do* in three days?"   
Ron shrugged. "Beat some sense into him?"   
"Shut up Ron!" she half-screamed. "He has more sense than both of you combined!" She burst into tears and crumpled into a pathetic ball.   
"I need him!" she gasped, gripping the bed sheets.   
"You don't *need* him. It's just a little puppy love." Ron reasoned, stroking her head. She shoved his hand away.   
"We were going to get married. I want to die. I want to die," she moaned, rocking back and forth.   
"It's not true!" Ron protested. "He was playing you. Probably trying to impregnate you and leave her alone!"   
Hermione grew red. "He KNEW me!" she screamed. "YOU NEVER KNEW ME! I've known you for six years and you STILL don't know me!"   
Ron turned pale. "I do know you Hermione." he shot a glance at Harry.  
"Then who am I?" she choked.   
"You are Hermione Granger. You have a thirst for learning and you are really…fun." Ron reasoned.   
"Is that all you can say? You can sum me up in one sentence?" Hermione moaned.   
She took one look at Ron and fainted, her face growing blue.   
  
TBC  
  
Cliffy :-D That was an entertaining chapter. Oh pooh, only two more chapters. I know this wasn't the best I can do, but I'm tired and I wanted to post. I'm leaving for vacation for *8* days tomorrow. But I'll write on the laptop and post the night I get back!! I promise! Also, I drew some fan art to go with the story. I have as of now.  
  
1) Hermione crying on the windowsill  
2) Draco and Hermione hugging  
3) Draco and Hermione topless and looking at each other romantically (awww) (oh and you can't see anything icky! No porn!)   
4) Hermione with a fat tummy. (hint hint)   
5) Draco and Hermione kissing.   
  
Would anyone want to see them? If so, I'll scan them and post them on a site.   
I love you all!!! Read Lakota Parker's story "Eye of the Beholder" !! 


	19. Fear

Fascination   
  
Chapter 19  
  
  
Fear   
  
  
A/N Hey guys! It's your ever so faithful author! I'm in the car (making it hard to type on the laptop!!) right now on a road trip. Right now we're going through New Mexico, and it's gorgeous! We're finishing the trip in Arizona. This laptop is EXTRA handy as I can watch movies (Harry Potter!!) and type my story. I apologize for typos, I'll try and fix them, but it's hard to type on a bumpy road.   
  
  
  
*~* She could see a black belt coming down on his smooth skin, blood poring from his hand. He stood, shaking, and grabbed his father, slamming him forcefully in to a wall. She tried to save him, but it was like watching from the outside. A piercing scream rang in her ears. Was that her voice?*~*  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and shot up. "Oh my god! Draco!" she screamed.   
"Calm down Ms. Granger." Madam Pomfrey quipped, holding a cold cloth to her perspiring forehead.   
"But Draco!" she gasped. "He's hurt!"   
Madam Pomfrey gave here a strange look. "It's just a dream dear. A simple nightmare!"   
Hermione nodded, knowing in her heart that she had seen the truth.   
Madam Pomfrey left the room, leaving Hermione, curled in a pathetic ball.   
"It's all over." She moaned breathily. "Please remember!" she pled to Draco, somewhere.   
She looked over to the mirror for the first time since the accident. Her head was bandaged, and a long scar ran from mid-neck to her collarbone. She knew she looked like shit, and felt it too, but a nagging voice in her head told her to go. She sat down on the flimsy bed and slowly peeled the white bandage around her head. She gasped in pain as it stuck to her skin, but eventually it came off. She bunched it up and stuffed it in the trashcan. She glanced back to the mirror and groaned. Her forehead was covered in dried blood. She grabbed the cloth Madam Pomfrey had been using and wiped it away.   
Luckily there was no gash on her head. Hermione unsnapped the back of her gown and let it drop the floor. Suddenly realization hit her. She couldn't do this. She sat down on the bed, tears collecting in her reddened eyes. She looked over to Madam Pomfrey's desk to see a large box of medical tools. Something silvery was sticking out it. She reached in and wrapped her hand around it, feeling sharp edges cutting her flesh. A knife. Perfect. She glanced at the silver knife, a dragon etched on its handle. "We were lucky to have had what we did." She moaned to herself. Then, with fear, she raised the knife away from her stomach.   
"I hear corpses are pretty bad in bed." A sneering voice joked behind her. "And you're a pistol, so it'd be a big waste." It said again.   
Hermione froze, and then spun around. "Stand by me and I can touch the stars." She whispered, walking toward a weary looking Draco, standing by the door.   
"You could anyway." He beamed.  
"How did you get here?" Hermione asked, trembling.   
"I got away from my father. The ministry caught him hitting me and took him away to be questioned."  
"So he'll go to jail?" Hermione asked excitedly.   
"Probably not. He's 'big bad Lucious', remember?" Draco shrugged, looking halfway fearful.   
Hermione frowned. "We can fly." She whispered, falling into his arms. "Don't leave." She begged.   
"I won't." he promised her, pulling her chin towards him.   
"Draco?"   
"Yeah?"  
"Kiss me."   
Draco smiled and kissed her softly, holding her to him.   
"You're mine." Draco sighed.   
"How do you know?" Hermione questioned slyly.   
"Your eyes." He said, kissing her eyelids.   
Hermione's lovesick expression grew worried. "What are we going to DO?"   
Draco looked down. "I don't know. I honestly don't."   
"What did your father do?" Hermione questioned, eyeing a bruise on his neck. Draco turned and lifted his shirt. A long red welt ran up his spine. Hermione reached her fingertips and brushed against the welt, causing him to shudder in pain. He turned back around and lowered his shirt collar; a purplish bruise the size of a tennis ball marked his normally pale skin. Lastly, he raised his hand to show a scar in the shape of a snake carved into his hand.   
"Oh my God." She choked, kissing the scar. Draco put his arms on her shoulders and glanced at her scar. He ran a finger down the scar; the leaned down and kissed it gently.   
Draco sat down on the bed and pulled Hermione onto his lap. "Now," he urged, "What are we going to do?"   
"We can't run away. They'll find us." Hermione reasoned.   
"Maybe we can try pressing charges on my father." Draco suggested.   
"That's brilliant!" Hermione agreed. "Once he's out of the way, there is no problem!"  
Draco nodded. "We'll need to convince my mother to testify. She's the only witness other than me."   
"So we're going to Malfoy manor then." Hermione sighed, standing up.   
"Stay here." Draco ordered. "I'll get the plan sorted and pick you up tonight, alright?"  
Hermione nodded and kissed him quickly. "Bye."   
Draco nodded and disappeared through the door.  
Hermione reached to the floor and pulled the gown back on, it's thin material brushing against her skin. She grabbed the glass of water by her bed and downed the whole thing before lying down in the cot. She looked up to the ceiling, tracing the gray stones with her eyes.   
(a/n OMG! We're like driving in the middle of nowhere, just desolate farmland and the sky. Ugh. I'm bored. It's hard to type when you have a grumpy mom yelling at dad the whole drive and our sucky car squealing and making disturbing noises the whole way and the damn uhaul bumping along is noisy. Grr. I don't feel like writing…but I'm doing it for you guys! Yes, I love you that much! )  
  
The rest of her day was filled with checkups and lots of sleeping, when FINALLY the halls grew dark and a rapping sound came at the window. Hermione unlatched the window to find Draco, seated upon a shiny silver Pegasus.   
"Figures you wouldn't get a white one." Hermione joked, hoisting herself out the window and straddling the Pegasus. She wrapped her arms around Draco's stomach.   
After two hours of silent flight, Hermione broke the deafening silence. \  
"Can I take the reigns?" she blurted.   
"What? Do you even know how?"   
"Riding lessons every summer." She blushed, nodding slightly.   
"This is a man's horse!" Draco argued, patting the Pegasus on the head.   
"Please?" Hermione begged.   
"Well…alright." He grumbled, climbing behind Hermione.   
Hermione smiled and grabbed the reigns, attempting to steer the Pegasus left. The Pegasus took a nosedive.   
"Whoa!!" Hermione screamed, arching backwards.  
"I thought you knew what you were doing!" Draco yelled, trying to grab the reigns.  
"Alright, so Pegasus' are a little different from horses." Hermione admitted, pulling the Pegasus to a level ride. "You can do it." She sighed, switching places with Draco.   
Draco grabbed the shiny black reigns and began to steer the horse furthermore.   
"We're almost there." He announced twenty minutes later.   
Hermione gulped and nodded nervously. Draco pulled the horse downwards and landing It in a grassy lawn.   
"Wow." Hermione said in awe, noticing the sloping landscaping, healthy greenery, and the biggest home she'd ever seen. It was at least six stories and almost as long as   
Hogwarts and the color of deepest gray. "It's beautiful." Hermione repeated.   
Draco shrugged. "I guess." He slid to the ground and led the Pegasus to a nearby stable where he shepherded her into a stall. Hermione jumped from the Pegasus and followed Draco out of the stable. Draco led her up the lawn and to the front door of the manor. Draco raised a fist and knocked loudly. The door opened and a little man with black hair and a plump body smiled widely.   
"Master Draco? What are you doing here? Should I tell the missus that you are calling?"   
Draco shook his head. "That won't be necessary Vincenzo, I'll get her myself."   
Vincenzo nodded. "If you wish, sir. Would you like me to prepare the drawing room?"   
Draco nodded fiercely and pushed past Vincenzo, knocking him into the wall.   
Hermione gave him an angry glance and followed him into the house, looking in awe around the room. The house was beautifully decorated, but scantily.   
Draco ascended a wide staircase (black of course) and entered a room.   
"The drawing room." Draco motioned. A woman Hermione slightly recognized sat in the corner of the room in a high-back green chair. She was good-looking, with skin as pale as Draco's and hair the same silvery blonde. Her hair hung to her waist and she was thin, almost frail. Her eyes were much different than Draco's though. Her eyes were a bright sea blue with specks of brown and yellow. They looked slightly dulled with sadness though, and the expression on her face was strained.   
"Hello Draco." She smiled serenely.   
"Hello mother. This is Hermione Granger." He said nervously, motioning to Hermione.   
"Is she the one father was ranting about?' she asked cautiously, speaking as if Hermione wasn't there.   
Draco nodded. "I knew you'd understand, Mother. We need your help."   
Narcissa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, revealing teardrop diamonds, hanging so heavily they were stretching her earlobes.   
"Yes?" she sniffed.   
"We need you to testify to put father in jail." Draco blurted.   
"Draco, darling. I cannot put my own husband in Azkaban!" Narcissa protested.   
"But Mother-"  
"No Draco!" Narcissa was an opinionated person, and once set on a decision shameful pleading would not change it.   
"Well the least you could do is give us a place to stay for a few nights, Mother!" Draco exclaimed.   
Narcissa nodded. "I suppose. I'll have Violet collect some of Cousin Heather's clothing. Hermione should fit them."   
Draco smirked. "Thank you, I suppose. At least you did something!"   
"Don't be SMART with me, boy!" Narcissa grew slightly red. "Now, leave me in peace!" she half-shouted, face straining in stress. Draco gave her a hateful look before turning and stomping out of the room.   
"Well, that was kind of your mother." Hermione said quietly.   
"Yeah, yeah. Sure." Draco grumbled, leaning her down a long hallway, before reaching a huge oak door. Hermione entered the room, smiling softly. The floors and walls were dark oak, and a velvet green rug decorated the middle of the floor. A picture of a snake entwined the corners of his walls. The bed was a double with silver sheets and a green and black comforter. On the wall a beautiful portrait of four people hung. Hermione recognized three of them as Lucious, Narcissa, and Draco, but the fourth person was unfamiliar.   
"Who's she?" Hermione asked, pointing to a girl with pale skin and hair the color of deep chocolate, almost black. Her hair hung to her elbows and her dress, the color of blue and adorned with diamonds, perfectly matched her eyes.   
"My cousin, Heather." Draco whispered.   
"Why is she with you?" Hermione asked again, feeling slightly intrusive.   
"Her parents, followers of Voldemort, are in Azkaban, so she lives with us. She's at Beauxbatons."   
"She's beautiful." Hermione remarked, noticing her soft features and rosy cheeks.   
"Yes. An exotic beauty, she always has guys all over her. She's picky though. She's quite the bookworm, if not more so than you. You two would get along." Draco explained.   
"Well maybe I'll meet her someday." Hermione noticed, hearing a knock on the door.   
Draco opened it and a tall, gangly woman, with hair the color of gray came toddling in.   
"I brought some gowns." She mumbled, tossing a pile of three of four gowns on the bed.   
"Thank You!" Hermione called after the woman.   
Hermione picked up the first one. It was beautiful silver, with silver flounces and a Victorian motif. It was high collared with a small waist and had tightly bound, wrist-length sleeves.   
The second dress was a shimmery green; it reached to her ankles, sat off-her shoulders and rode just above her bosom. It had a rather large bow in the back and a matching sun-hat.   
The third dress was a simple white cotton dress, cap-sleeved and reaching just below her knees. The waist was fitted and the neckline rode on her collarbone.   
The last dressed was an extravagant mix of silver and black, with princess sleeves and a sweeping skirt.   
"They're very nice." She commented to Draco.   
"Hmm..yes..but I'd prefer you not wearing them." He smirked.   
Hermione rolled her eyes at his comment. "Are you always this sex-driven?" she asked amusedly.   
"Uhuh." Draco moaned.  
Hermione twisted her lips in a half-smile, half-smirk and slapped his shoulder playfully.   
"Put one of the dresses on. You'll fit in." Draco ordered to her.   
Hermione picked the cotton dress and changed into it.   
"It's amazing that you can make a Sunday dress look like lingerie." Draco commented, changing into a slightly old-fashioned tunic, with a modern spin.   
"I think it's just your mind doing that!" Hermione laughed.   
"So why exactly are we staying here?" Hermione asked suddenly.  
"We're going to convince my mother to testify, didn't you realize?" Draco responded.   
"She seemed stiff-backed. Can she be changed that easily?" Hermione asked smartly.   
"She isn't as stiff as she seemed. She's really very weak. I'm not the only one my father hurts."   
Hermione nodded sympathetically. "I understand."   
The door opened, and a house elf raced in. "Master Draco, Mistress Hermione? Hennia is told to tell yous that dinner is being served at eight."   
Draco nodded. The house elf stood in the room, looking confused. "Hennia, would you LEAVE!?" he growled angrily, pointing towards the door.   
"You really need to work on your temper!" Hermione sc olded, squeezing his hand gently.   
Draco nodded grumpily and gave an exasperated look towards the terrified elf. "You may go." He murmered softly, waving at the door. The elf ran out, it's ears flapping.   
Draco looked up towards the clock on the wall. "We should head for dinner. Mother is touchy about tardiness."   
Hermione nodded and managed a smile. Draco led her out of the room and down a series of complicated hallways.   
"How do you find your way around?" Hermione laughed.   
"I don't." Draco joked, entering a large room, about half the size of the Great Hall.  
"It's gorgeous!" Hermione commented. The floor the marble and velvet black tapestries hung from monstrous pillars. In the center of the room a large oak table and about ten chairs rested on a black and green carpet. From the entryway, Hermione could see all the gold dinnerware.   
"Is your mother fond of gold, by any chance?" Hermione humoured, motioning towards the dinnerware, candles, and most everything un-edible on the table.   
Draco smirked. "She's got an unhealthy obsession with anything expensive." Draco responded, not truly focusing on her. He began walking again and Hermione followed behind him. They reached the table and a house elf seated them at the end of the table.   
Narcissa Malfoy entered the room, and Hermione quickly saw what Draco meant about her obsession. Her dressed was a fine silk, and bedecked in diamonds, rubies, and sapphires. Her nails her painted red, with a garnet stone glued to each tip. Her shoes looked as if they'd been made of gold, with tiny diamonds glued to then. Her hair was quite the spectacle, with every jewel Hermione could imagine, pinned to its silky strands.   
"Hello Draco." She said curtly. She simply nodded at Hermione, as if she wasn't good enough for a proper greeting.   
"Mother. You look fabulous!" Draco burst, smiling fakely. Hermione rolled her eyes slightly; Draco was such a ham.   
Narcissa nodded and the golden plates were filled with everything Hermione could imagine. Roasted duck, lemon chicken, frog legs, sushi, steak, and lobster filled her mind. Her goblet was even filled to the brim with the finest wine.   
"I suppose the Malfoy's are too good for age restrictions." Hermione laughed to herself.   
  
"So Mother…" Draco began softly.   
"About you testifying."   
Narcissa grew red. "NO!" she shouted, slamming her goblet to the table, red wine sloshing all over the table.   
  
  
TBC  
  
You like? I am now in New Mexico, heading HOME lol. It's been too long. Anyways, review my children!! 


	20. Amontri

Fascination  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Amontri   
  
ANGEL MONKEY: Keep on with Soul Searching, great story!  
  
CheerPrincess343: I'm in my boring home state now. Pooh.   
  
C: Thanks! I am :-D  
  
Blank Reviewer: Thanks so much!!  
  
Rebecca: That's so sweet!!! Yay!!   
  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: This is SO FREAKY! I know have a story to base this one on! Alright, at my school there is this guy I've known for a while and we've never gotten along. (first connection) Although, I've always admitted he is SO hot with blonde hair and silver eyes (second connection!). Well all of a sudden we started talking and he grudgingly admitted he liked me. I'm too lazy to write out all the details, but it almost perfectly followed this story (minus Terry (although my boyfriend was horribly possessive and mildly violent, he never raped me, thank God. And minus the sex. I'm a virgin. Go me!). Anyways, here we go!!  
  
  
  
As soon as Hermione finished her dinner and took a luxurious bath in the guest bathroom, she changed into a pair of silk pajamas and slid into Draco's bed. Draco himself, entered shortly after Hermione, still grumpy from his previous bout with Narcissa. He climbed in bed behind Hermione and ran his hands through her wet tangles.   
"She's such a bitch!" he whined, talking about his mother.   
"You really shouldn't dishonor your mother like that." Hermione mumbled, rolling over to face him.   
"But she's my MOTHER! She should testify!" He protested.   
"But He's her HUSBAND." Hermione reasoned. "She loves him."  
Draco frowned. "Not loves. Obeys." he corrected.   
Hermione sat up and proceeded to slide from the bed, landing on the floor with a soft "thump".   
"Where are you going?" questioned Draco, giving her an annoyed glance.   
"I need to talk to your mother." she winked and left the room, making sure to give him a cute smile.   
Hermione rushed through the halls, and after twenty minutes of getting lost, she found double doors, with the words "Master and Mistress Malfoy" in gold lettering. Hermione raised her fist and knocked loosely on the door, caused it to rattle in its hinges.   
The door steadily creaked open, and a little house elf smiled at her.   
"What can mes do for yous?" she squeaked, curtsying cutely.   
"I wish to see Mistress Malfoy," she said pleasantly, smiling at the elf. The elf nodded and darted away. A minute later, an elegant and pale hand curled its way away the door and pulled. Before Hermione stood Narcissa Malfoy, clad in a shiny gold robe with white velvet trim. Her makeup had been removed, giving her a slightly washed out look, and her long, brilliant hair, hung limply at her elbows.   
"You wish to see me?" Narcissa said regally, beckoning Hermione to enter the room.   
Hermione nodded and sat down onto the green couch that Narcissa had motioned to.   
"Well, speak up girl. I don't normally answer calls at this time of night!" Narcissa snapped.   
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione choked. "I just don't know where to start."   
Narcissa nodded apologetically. "You aren't that bad." she smirked. Hermione figured this was the closest to an apology she'd ever get and accepted it therefore.   
Suddenly Narcissa reached out and traced her lengthily fingers on Hermione's cheek, in the shape of a tear. Hermione could feel water forming where her fingers hand touched, and a tear dripped down her chin. Hermione gasped.   
"You're an Amontri, aren't you?"  
"Smart girl." Narcissa replied, placed her fingertips on Hermione's lips, causing her to smile broadly.   
"Controller of Emotions." Hermione muttered. "So that's why Lucious married you, isn't it? To pass your gift to an heir."   
Narcissa nodded. "Draco unfortunately, did not inherit my powers. Lucious looks upon me as a wasted marriage and Draco as trash. But he is still my husband, and I cannot testify against him."   
  
Hermione looked into Narcissa's eyes. "I understand Mistress. I only question one thing. Why does Draco despise you so?"   
Narcissa raised her eyebrows. "He's a rough-edged boy, that's all. You must be very special to have softened him up." she smiled warmly.   
Hermione chewed on her lip for a second. "Do you love your son?" she questioned.   
Narcissa nodded. "Yes."   
"You should tell him, you know." Hermione suggested, expecting Narcissa to get angry. Yet Narcissa did not flinch. She simply smiled and nodded.   
"Off to bed Ms. Granger." she motioned to the open doors.   
Hermione stood and turned to leave, thanking Narcissa politely. She found her way to Draco's bedroom and crept in, noticing that only a small candle was lighting the dark room. She closed the door, when suddenly someone grabbed her by the waist and shoved her against the wall.   
"What the-" Hermione gasped.   
"Shh," the voice hushed "Don't speak."   
"Draco?" Hermione grinned to herself, knowing he couldn't see her. She stood still as Draco, still just a dark figure, lit candles all over the room.   
"It's beautiful." Hermione grinned, watching the light glimmering on the wall.   
Before she could say more, she could feel Draco's lips on hers, pressing roughly against her. She reached around her neck to grasp his hair, grabbing handfuls of it.   
Draco pulled away from her and stared at her intently. They were so close that Hermione could feel his hot breath against her cheeks.   
"I want more of you," he crooned, letting his ring finger slide under the left sleeve of her nightshirt. He kissed her again, not roughly, just sensually.   
He slid his tongue inside her mouth and she moved hers to shyly caress it. Draco moaned and pushed her into the wall, leaning onto her for support.   
"Draco," she whispered. "Come on. Not now." she said annoyed.   
"Please?" Draco begged, pushing into her, making her notice a familiar feeling. He brought her mouth down on her neck and slowly licked it, making Hermione moan involuntarily. He began to run his hands up her sides and around her back, making her shiver beneath him. His hands came to rest onto her chest and he probed gently, careful not to scare her away.  
Hermione struggled against him, but the instant his lips came to rest on her earlobe, she relaxed into his arms, moaning spontaneously. Draco began to grind his lower body against hers, making her elicit breathy sounds of all sorts. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, still grinding and biting at her neck, leaving red welts. Draco moved his hands to slide his boxers from his hips. Hermione looked him up and down, feeling a strange tingling feeling over taking her. She gasped as she felt Draco's ice cold hands lifted her nightshirt over her. He threw it behind himself and pressed his skin to hers, making a sensation like sweet chocolate run through her veins. He pushed upwards, causing her chest to heave. He pressed his lips against hers in a second searing kiss, causing her to wriggle under him as they slid down the wall.   
A feeling like complete want was surging through her as she felt his lips against her wrist, sucking madly. He moved his tongue to her lips, licking across them quickly; a she wrapped her arms around his broad chest. Draco placed both hands on her cheeks and pulled her face towards himself, trailing his tongue all over her neck. He slid his hands under the waistband of her pajama pants and pushed them down her thighs, letting her kick them off. He ran his hands back up her milky smooth skin as he returned to a standing position. Hermione hooked her pinkies under the waist of her panties and tantalizingly slid them down her legs, kicking them across the room.   
"How do you feel?" Draco whispered huskily, brushing his hand across her stomach.   
"Passionate." she whispered throatily, kissing him roughly. Draco returned the kiss, by giving her hips a rough squeeze.   
"Say my name." he demanded, pulling her by the hips onto his bed, on top of him.   
"Draco." she whispered, her breath feathering against his earlobe.   
Hermione arched her neck as he kissed it, as if trying to taste her.   
"You taste like everything." he smirked. "Salt, sugar, everything good."   
Hermione chuckled softly, rolling over on the bed to change the positions.   
"Draco, can we please-" she was cut off as Draco arched himself over her. He pushed into her quickly, causing her to squeak in surprise. With each of his thrusts, she moaned louder.   
"Dr-a-co." she moaned throatily, grasping onto his neck.   
"Shh." he pressed a finger to her lips and whispered breathily.   
"I love you!" she cried, feeling him push into her faster. They both reached their climax and Draco pulled out of her and collapsed onto the bed.   
"That-was-amazing." he groaned, cupping one of her breasts.   
  
~*~*~*~  
The morning hours came all too soon for the exhausted couple, who were awoken by a red-faced house elf, thoroughly embarrassed of seeing them naked.   
"Well I'd say we had a *very* satisfying night." Draco smiled at Hermione, kissing her forehead.   
  
TBC  
  
Weird place to end..I know. K…so this story will end in *gasp* one chapter. :*( how sad. Review!! 


	21. Painful Goodbyes

Fascination   
  
Chapter 21  
  
"Painful Goodbyes"   
  
*tear* last chapter. But don't worry, the sequel will be out soon!! It's going to be called "Abandoned". It will be much longer than the first book! And don't worry, there will be a third :-D (three part series) I am so sad. I don't want to let this story go!! Don't worry, the sequel is really good. It will take place, when they are 18, two years after this story :-D Hope ya like it. Oh, and I have a new D/Hr fic all planned out for when the series is done :-D hehe  
  
  
  
  
Hermione smiled lazily at Draco, when suddenly a fleeting figure burst into the room.   
"Mother?" Draco gasped, pulling the sheets on his bed to cover himself.   
"Get up NOW!" she screamed.   
"Why?" he asked angrily, sitting up.   
"Your FATHER is home! Get up!" she screeched and Draco tumbled from the bed and pulled on some shorts. Hermione stood up quickly and grabbed the first gown she saw, the silver, Victorian style dress.   
"What are we supposed to do?" she half-yelled towards Narcissa.   
"Oh my God! He's down the hall!" she whispered hurriedly.   
Hermione squeaked and turned on her heel. Draco grabbed her roughly and shoved her into his closet and shut the door, just as his bedroom door opened.   
  
"Hello Draco." said Lucious Malfoy, half civilly.   
"Father." Draco replied, bowing his head.   
"Now that I've dealt with the bastards at the ministry, you should be sent back to Hogwarts." Lucious said coldly.   
Draco nodded. "They didn't give you any problems, I hope." Draco said untruthfully.   
"Actually that mudblood-loving fool, Arthur Weasly, had to step in on my case and blow it all out of proportion." he grunted.   
Draco simply nodded.   
  
Hermione peered through the shutters of Draco's closet, watching the seen intently. Draco was so different around his father. His usual relaxed stance was replaced with a straightened figure, hands clenching convulsively.   
  
"You did get rid of that mudblood sex-toy of yours, didn't you?" Lucious asked angrily, growing paler than before.   
  
Draco didn't answer right away, his silver eyes darting to the floorboards. Hermione pushed against the closet door, when suddenly the door flung open and she fell to the floor on her knees. Draco spun around with a look of horror on his face.   
  
"What the hell! What is that-that Mudblood, doing here?" Lucious shouted, stomping his foot on the floor.   
  
Before Draco could explain, Lucious had stepped forward and grabbed Hermione by the shoulders.   
"Get out of my house!" he screamed, shaking her violently.   
"Father!" Draco screamed, grabbing his father by the neck and pulling him backwards.   
"Don't disrespect me like that!" Lucious screamed, his face straining as he took a blow at Draco's face.   
Hermione stood frozen as she watched Draco pivot on his ankle, a sickening crack echoing in the room. He collapsed onto the ground, making a loud thump as he landed. Lucious went for Hermione, pushing her roughly against the wall. Hermione felt her neck snap back and her skull hit the wall. Draco struggled to stand up and limp over to Hermione where he grabbed her in an embrace as if to shield her from another blow. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Lucious' fist hit Draco in the back. Hermione pushed Draco away from herself.   
"Don't." she croaked, bracing herself. She felt a cold hand connect with her side, sending her flying into the wall. She watching as Draco stood on his bad ankle, hobbling over to his father, where his gave his mother a pleading look. Lucious curled his fingers around Draco's throat and began to squeeze.   
"Lucious! Stop!" Narcissa exclaimed. Lucious released his grip, dropping Draco to the floor.   
Narcissa looked somewhat relieved after this, but not when Lucious pressed himself against her and slapped her pale cheek. Draco ran from behind and slammed into his father, sending him headfirst into a chair. The chair broke with a sickening crack. Lucious made a throaty sound as he grabbed a splintered piece of wood and brought it down on Draco's shoulder, causing Hermione to squeal in fear.   
Lucious turned to Hermione and grabbed her by the throat.   
"Listen to me, mudblood," he growled, "You will die for this." he squeezed her throat and Hermione could feel the world growing strangely far away. Suddenly she was brought back to harsh reality as Draco grabbed his father by the hair and pulled him backwards.   
"You bastard." Draco yelled, punching his father in the stomach. Lucious gave a menacing look before kicking Draco in the ankle and flinging Hermione over his shoulder. Lucious threw Hermione across the room, her tiny body making a sickly crack against the wall. Draco stared into horror at the blood soaking into Hermione's hair. He managed to stand, but stopped in horror as Lucious drew a long, slender knife from his pocket. He raised it and brought it down, just as Draco slithered away, the knife causing the floor to splinter and break apart.   
Lucious moaned and raised the knife again, this time coming into contact with Draco's thigh. Draco yelled in anguish, watching blood soak his boxers. Lucious raised the knife again, holding it over Draco's throat. For the first time, Hermione saw Draco looking afraid. Without thinking Hermione had stood up, blood still poring from wounds, and pounced onto Lucious' back, hitting him roughly. Lucious tumbled backwards, giving Draco time to grab the knife from his hand.   
He slammed his father to the ground, holding the knife that had been turned to him, to his father's throat. Lucious made a breathy noise.   
"You wouldn't dare. You-you coward." Lucious laughed, narrowing his eyes.   
Draco gulped. "I want to see you die. I want to watch you writhe in pain," he croaked, sliding the blade against neck, just barely. Lucious' expression grew pained, but he still cackled.   
"Everything I did for you. You ungrateful little bastard."   
"Did for me?" Draco laughed, looking half-amused. "You mean beat me?"   
Lucious pursed his lips, and then kicked upwards, sending Draco flying off of him. He grabbed the knife from the stunned Draco and lunged at Narcissa, pinning her to the wall.   
He ran the blade down Narcissa's cheeks, causing crimson to mix with her salty tears. "Do you want to watch your mother die?" Lucious purred, running the blade down Narcissa's chest, cutting her robe. Draco watched in horror as red soaked into the gold robe. Narcissa took a look at the blood and promptly fainted in Lucious' arms, growing limp. "I could kill her right now." Lucious threatened, holding the knife to Narcissa's white neck. Draco grabbed his father's wrist and pulled backwards, aiming the knife towards the wall.   
"Not her." Draco whispered hoarsely. Lucious' eyes settled on Hermione, who was cowered against the back wall, drifting in and out of consciousness. He lunged at her, holding her struggling body down. "Do you want to see your mudblood girlfriend be blasted apart?" Lucious threatened again, running his knife through Hermione's hair, watching as large chunks felt to the floor. Draco stood frozen. "You do?" he asked, taking the knife and pressed it into her upper arms, watching blood pore into the silver fabric of her dress. Hermione let out a strangled cry, watching Draco swoop and wrestle his father, once again getting possession of the knife.   
Draco raised the knife and tried to lower it. The scene looked all too familiar to Hermione. She watched as his reddened face grew pale, and beads of sweat collected on his hairline. He squeezed his eyes shut and a single tear fell onto his father.   
"Is the little coward, crying?" Lucious laughed. Draco growled and threw the knife across the room, watching it stab into the tapestry across the wall. Draco got off of his father, after tying him down.   
He grabbed Hermione under the armpits and pulled her to her feet. He kissed her gently on the lips. "Come on," he whispered hurriedly "Let's get to the nearest doctor."   
Hermione led Draco out to the veranda of his bedroom and began to climb over the wall. Draco began to follow her, when suddenly he was jerked backwards. Hermione climbed upwards and peered over the wall. Lucious Malfoy had his son by the upper arms and was pulling him backwards.   
"Draco!" she sobbed.   
"Get Mudblood, or I'll kill you too!" Lucious Malfoy yelled.   
"He won't kill me. He needs me." Draco mouthed.   
"Why?" Hermione mouthed back, but before Draco could answer, Lucious Malfoy had slapped a hand over his mouth.   
"Go!" Draco screamed.   
"I can't." she sobbed loudly, trying to climb over the wall.   
"GO!" Draco urged.   
"Goodbye Draco." she whispered in a rasp, before releasing her fingers and dropping to the grass ten feet below.   
"Goodbye Draco!" she called loudly, choking her tears and she turned and ran out of the Malfoy's property. She ran out to the stables and grabbed the silver Pegasus they had flown in on and mounted it, kicking off quickly. As they rose above the manor, she felt tears flood down her face. She stared for a second, before motioning the Pegasus in the opposite direction.   
"Goodbye Draco."   
  
-Fin-   
  
Crap, I'm going to cry. That was hard to write. But I promise that this isn't the end!! We have TWO sequels coming. The first chapter of the sequel will be posted sometime tomorrow under this same name and it will be called "Abandoned (Sequel to Fascination)". It will be a happy ending, because D/HR are meant to be together. You like? 


End file.
